Children of Hades
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: When one hears "God of the Underworld," one probably thinks of a pretty intense guy. But as people looking to join his Familia find out, Hades is... not what one would expect. He may be intimidating on the outside, but around Orario he's called the "Mr. Mom God." Still, all who join his Familia are his children to him. Submit your own Adventurers & Supporters for the Hades Familia!
1. Intro 1: Submission Guidelines

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Danjon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka"/"Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?"/"DanMachi"/"Familia Myth." The series belongs to Oumori Fujino, Yasuda Suzuhito, SB Creative, GA Bunko, and J. .

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

DanMachi

Children of Hades

By _Cyberweasel89_

Co-Written by _Wandering Letters_

 **Intro 1:** Guidelines

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

In this world, the Gods have come down from on high seeking excitement and fun. In exchange for the brave swearing their loyalty to a god or goddess, that god or goddess will give that person their "Falna," or blessing to fight monsters in the massive Dungeon beneath the city of Orario. The Adventurers that gather under that god or goddess are that deity's "Familia."

One such Familia in the city of Orario is the Hades Familia. A fairly recent Familia and one of only medium size, you would expect the Familia of the God of the Underworld to be more popular. But as many Adventurers looking for a tough group to join find out, Hades is not what one would expect.

Despite being the god of the Underworld, and having a rather intense air about him to match, Hades is a surprisingly nice guy. Often described as "the chill of the underworld with a warm center," he takes in Adventurers that no other Familia will accept, were abandoned by their Familia, and even orphans off the street, and gives them food, a place to live, and a purpose. He may be pretty intimidating at first, but beneath his constant frown and glare, Hades is a rather nurturing guy with a love of children, animals (particularly cats), and a dislike for the mistreatment of women.

Hades tends to do a lot of the grunt work around his Familia's base, known as the "Underworld Dormitory," including cleaning, cooking, and even sewing for them all. He has a tendency to wake up very early to cook a huge breakfast for everyone, helps gain funds for his Familia with odd jobs around Orario, and even packs his Adventurers homemade lunches before they head out to the Dungeon. People outside of his Familia tend to call him the "Mr. Mom God" due to his tendency to go grocery shopping and publicly air out laundry in an apron and bandana, but most of the members of his Familia view him as a father figure. You join the Hades Familia, you quickly get in the habit of calling him paternal terms like Father, Dad, Pops, etc. Even the Supporters in the Hades Familia are treated like Hades' children.

You are an Adventurer or Supporter of the Hades Familia. Whatever your race, weapon of choice, Level, Alias, Abilities, Skills, Spells, class, role in the Party, it doesn't matter. You are all... Children of Hades.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Rules

Submit your characters over PM ONLY. I want to keep the Reviews only for opinions on the story. If you are unsure before submitting, PM me and I can help you build your character with you.

No part of the profile is optional. You cannot merge any slots to answer them together, not even in the "Relationships" section. If your profile is too long, you can send it in multiple parts.

Avoid sending your profile in multiple PMs. Rather, stack your parts in the same PM so I didn't get cluttered and confused. To do this, send the first part in one PM. Second, go to your PM Outbox. Third, click the PM you just send. Now you can post the rest of the parts of the profile in the same single PM.

Note that Adventurers do not and cannot gain Spells, Skills, or Abilities until they join a Familia and are given a Falna. There's no learning Skills or Spells from your parents before joining a Familia and gaining a Falna. There just isn't. Not even as "hidden values" before getting a Falna.

There is no such thing as "evil/dark magic/energy." In the world of DanMachi, good and evil are not exhaustively quantifiable concepts. There is no true villain. Rather, conflict comes from interpersonal relationships in this world.

Summoning is not possible. Guns and robots do not exist.

The offensive magic elements are as follows: Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Nature, Light, Darkness, Non-elemental.

Derivatives of elements count as that element. Thus, the following are considered the same element:

-Fire, heat, ash

-Ice, snow, cold

-Water, mist, fog, bubbles

-Lightning, electricity, magnetism

-Wind, air, sound

-Earth, stone, dirt, sand

-Nature, plants, flowers, wood, poison

-Light, illusion

-Darkness, shadow, gravity

-Non-elemental magic would probably fall under things like explosions and just general energy, like "Magic Missile."

Magic will be split between two categories. When you make a spellcaster, you choose between the two. If you are not a spellcaster, but a warrior type, you get one spell and one spell only from any category. The two categories are:

-Sorcery: Offensive magic, negative status conditions, debuffs

-Theurgy: Healing magic, status curing magic, buffs, enchantments, defensive barriers

Spells that do not fall under either of the above can be loosely defined as "Support."

Magic does not rely on mana or "MP" or anything. Rather, spells cast draw on the user's own stamina reserve and fatigue, loosely referred to in-series as "Mind." Healing spells are also not perfect. Even if the wound is gone, the wounded may still need time to recover. Hence Bell's frequent bedrest.

Just to encourage some fun-having, "pets" can be given Falna and act as a personal mount/pack mule Supporter for their owner. This is likely non-canon, but I feel it would make things more fun and encourage creativity. You may list any pets under "Equipment." See Runemeyer's profile in the next chapter if you want to see how I want this done.

Currently, submitting Adventurers (but not Supporters) who are Level 1 will make things a bit difficult to fit them into the flow of the story. I recommend making them Level 2 or 3. But again, no higher than 3. Again, this need not apply to Supporters.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

This is the profile. Don't worry about formatting it with bolding, italics, or underlining, since it usally doesn't show up over PMs anyway.

 **Name:** Western names only. If your character has a Japanese-style name, they must come from the "Eastern Lands," in which case your character's name will go surname first, given name second, and Skill and Spell names must then be in Japanese. I will, however, allow Japanese given names with Western-style surnames due to Orario's multicultural nature.

 **Sex:** Playing against stereotype, like female dwarves, female boaz, male cat people, etc. is encouraged. Amazons are female-only, though. Currently, we are in the begginings of a small overstock of male characters.

 **Age:** Don't worry about lifespan. Just go for it. Not ridiculously young, though. Bell is only 14 (seriously). However, to encourage creative freedom, I'll say that 10 will be the minimum for a freshly-started Level 1, though characters who begin the fanfic as Level 2 are allowed to have started Adventuring as young as 8 in their backstory.

 **Race:** Only the following races are allowed. No Zenos (intelligent Monsters), Hybrids (half-Monsters), or Gods. No halfbreeds except the ones listed (Half-Elves and Half-Dwarves). Choosing a race that has not been used in the roster in the next chapter will drastically increase the chances of them being accepted (I have a "race counter" cheat sheet at the bottom of this chapter for your convenience), though Humans are of extremely low priority since... well, I'm just getting so many submitted. This isn't D&D. Humans aren't the optimal race.

-Humans: No bonuses, but generally the most balanced and adaptable race, with no deficiencies in any stat. It's also why they're considered the weakest race, since being specialized is actually a good thing.

-Elves: Long ears are their trait, though males are quite feminine looking as well. Extremely adept at Magic, but growing their Strength and Endurance stats is extremely hard. Good hearing and magic-sensing, and fairly good with Dexterity and Agility stats.

-Dark Elves: Sub-race of Elves. Dark Elves have dark skin, white hair, and yellow eyes. Stats are generally the same as Elves. Maybe even a slight bit more balanced, if only slightly. They also possess natural low-light vision.

-Dwarves: A short, stout race. High Strength and Endurance, low Dexterity and Agility, about average Magic. Often very good blacksmiths and fond of grog and mead.

-Pallums: Hobbits in everything but name. Short, petite (though not necessarily meagerly breasted with the female ones), generally weak. Often considered the second-weakest race after Humans. Abysmal Strength and Endurance, moderate Magic and Agility, excel in Dexterity. Generally look quite youthful, even when middle-aged. Due to their short height, most prefers weapons with reach or range like polearms and crossbows.

-Amazons: An all-female race of dark-skinned warriors. They leave their villages as a rite of passage to find a male of any species (except Gods and Spirits) and mate with them, leading to (somewhat) unfair rumors of Amazon promiscuity. They then bare a full-blooded Amazon daughter regardless of the father's race. Excel in Strength, moderate Endurance, Agility, and Dexterity, generally low Magic.

-Cat People: Humans with feline ears and tails. You choose the breed. Generally energetic, curious, and while independent, are huge cuddle bugs to those they've bonded with. Supreme Dexterity and Agility, moderate Magic, generally low Strength and Endurance. Enhanced hearing and smell. Like Dark Elves, they possess natural low-light vision.

-Chienthropes: Humans with dog ears and tails. You choose the breed. High Endurance and Agility, moderate Strength and Magic, generally low Dexterity. Bloodhound-like sense of smell to the point they can recognize disguised people and track things, but also good hearing. Fiercely loyal to those they deem friends and some can be quite affectionate and cuddly.

-Hume Bunnies: Humans with rabbit ears and tails. You choose the breed. THE speed kings of the DanMachi world. Tremendously excel in Agility, high Magic, moderate Dexterity, generally low Strength and abysmal Endurance. More prone than other races to gaining the Luck Development Ability. EXTREMELY good hearing, fairly heightened sense of smell. Prefer vegetarian meals and tend to view sex anywhere from a "really gets around" level to a more respectable "ethical slut" level.

-Runarls: Humans with fox ears and a fox tail. High Agility and Magic, moderate Endurance, low Strength and Dexterity. They take repaying their debts VERY seriously, and tend to show a much warmer, playful, and more affectionate side to those they feel they owe their lives to. Slightly enhanced smell and hearing than a human, but not to the level of other beastmen races. NOT kitsune.

-Werewolves: Humans with wolf ears and tails. Enhanced hearing, greatly enhanced smell, generally higher survival instincts and tend to be somewhat territorial, making having a roommate who is not a "pack member"... difficult, but also makes them extremely loyal to those they DO consider "pack." Excel in Strength and Agility, moderate Endurance, generally low Magic and Dexterity. More prone to getting the "Instinct" Development Ability than most other races.

-War Tigers: Humans with tiger ears, tiger tails, and tannish tiger stripes on their skin. Unlike their Cat People cousins, their main focus is a very high Endurance and Agility, moderate Strength, but low Dexterity and Magic.

-Boaz: Humans with boar tails and ears. EXTREMELY high Strength and Endurance, but generally dismal Magic, Agility, and Dexterity. Pretty much THE Strength and Endurance kings of the DanMachi world. Despite this, they are also among the more intelligent races, have senses of smell even better than the Chienthropes to the point they can even track smells through water when the dog beastman race can't, and also oddly prone to gaining the Empathy Development Ability. They're also known for their appetite, though certainly not inhumanly hungry.

-Spirits: The favored race of the Gods, and like them, cannot have children. Based around a single element and generally take on a form that is mythologically related to that element, like gnomes for earth, undine for water, sylphs for wind, and salamanders for fire. They have their own brand of magic that is generally more powerful and easier to cast than other magic, to the point it's more like elemental manipulation than magic, but are restricted to their own inherent element. THE most magically-gifted race, but other stats are largely dependent on the form they take. If you want a character whose magic is more like an element bender than a spell list... choose a Spirit and pick a miscellaneous fantasy race related to that element for their appearance. You can find some ideas for the form a Spirit takes under "Spells" below.

-Half-Elves: The product of an elf and a human in sexual union. Generally look like elves, but shorter ears. More rounded stats than a full-blooded Elf.

-Half-Dwarves: The product of a dwarf and a human in sexual union. Generally taller and thinner than a full-blooded dwarf, and more rounded stats than one.

 **Familia:** Hades Familia (This is a must, unless you want your character to just be an associate from another Familia that pops in on occasion and forms parties with or otherwise works with the Hades Familia. As the Underworld Dormitory is also set up as a tavern, Adventurers and even Gods from other Familia are free to come visit whenever they want, so this is a natural thing.)

 **Job:** Adventurer or Supporter. Supporters are allowed one Spell as well as Skills and Development Abilities relative to their Level just like Adventurers.

 **Class:** How their specialties are built. You know, knight, cleric, wizard, rogue, ranger, etc. Stick to one. Jack-of-all-tradesing is a bad idea, especially in the DanMachi world. Note that, if you can think of one that can still fit with them being a Supporter, a Supporter is welcome to have a Class. I have two Supporters already on the roster that are a Bard and a Scholar.

 **Level:** While stats grow as you use them against Monsters (and only Monsters), Level ups only happen when you defeat a far stronger enemy (doesn't have to be a Monster) or do something heroic, which makes Leveling purely a matter of being in the right place at the right time and handling it correctly. What counts as a "heroic deed" is largely situational, as the Gods decide what counts on a case-by-case basis, but generally saving the life of someone who would have surely died had you not intervened and defeating a Monster Rex (floor boss) are highly favorable toward Level Ups. If multiple people defeated the stronger enemy or did the heroic deed together, they may Level Up together.

When you Level Up, your stats reset back to I0, but the stats you had before the Level Up carry over as an "invisible base," which makes a Level 2 with an A870 in Strength MUCH stronger than a Level 1 with an A870 in Strength.

At Level 1, you are allowed one Skill and no Development Abilities. At Level 2, you are allowed two Skills and two Development Abilities. At Level 3, you are allowed three Skills and four Development Abilities. I am not allowing characters submitted to be above Level 3 at the time of their introduction, regardless of reasons for it.

Spells are different. If you are a fighter class, you are allowed one Spell and one Spell only and ever. If you are a spellcaster type, you have much more freedom in number of Spells, up to six, but you may be allowed more with good reason. For characters, the maximum starting level will be 3 or less for Adventurers and 2 or less for Supporters. They can and will gain Levels as the story progresses. Due to how difficult it will be to work them into the plot at the moment, I currently would advise against you making an Adventurer who is Level 1, though I can still allow Supporters who are Level 1.

Granted, no pressure to make a Supporter. We have three in the Hades Familia, one more for the Hades Familia that will be joining later, and three more Supporters in the Hestia Familia once the crossover with Standing United begins in-story.

 **Alias:** Every three months, the Denatus is held in the Babel tower. The Gods and Goddesses all meet and discus Aliases for any and all Adventurers who have Leveled Up in the past three months. Once an Adventurer (or Supporter) reaches Level 2, they will gain an Alias at the next Denatus. This Alias is essentially a title or epithet to identify them. Once they reach Level 3, they will gain a different Alias at the next Denatus, and so on.

As the Gods all decide an Alias together, the God of that Adventurer's Familia has little say in what the Alias will be. This means that most Aliases tend to be pretty stupid or mocking. Bell actually got off lucky with "Little Rookie" because several of the Gods who like him stood up for him at the Denatus. By comparison, an Adventurer of the Set Familia got the Alias "Burning Fighting Fighter" despite Set's protests.

You can suggest one here if your character is Level 2 or 3, but you have no guarantee I will use it. I might give them something different, or slightly alter it. Still, doesn't hurt to make a suggestion. If you'd rather not suggest one, just let me know that I can make up one however I want. Believe me, you won't be disappointed. I'm pretty good with that. I can actually make them so clever, they're both lame AND cool, thus perfectly fitting within the lore of the Denatus while not sounding stupid.

Note that even some of the cooler-sounding Aliases are quite pun-filled or mocking, sometimes in a meta-sense. Aiz's "Sword Princess" Alias can actually be read in Japanese characters to contain the word "waifu," for one.

 **Basic Abilities:** Basic Abilities are the five base stats displayed on your back. They grow as you use them even within the same Level. The growth only happens when the God or Goddess of your Familia personally updates your Status. If you never visit your God or Goddess for an update, your stats won't grow no matter how much you use them. I'll be lenient (and generous) and say that S-ranking a stat takes about a year or two. Stats are ranked I-S, each one covering a set of one hundred points. So they go: I = 0-99 ; H = 100-199 ; G = 200-299 ; F = 300-399 ; E = 400-499 ; D = 500-599; C = 600-699 ; B = 700-799 ; A = 800-899 ; S = 900-999. Going above S999 into SS and SSS is only possible with the Realis Phrase Skill, which I will not be allowing. I will, however, allow Skills that act as a narrower Realis Phrase, like a Skill that allows ONLY one or ONLY two stats to grow quickly and exceed S into SS and SSS, but this leniency will not be abused. Stats can also exceed S temporarily as a result of buff Spells, buff Potions, or Conditional Skills. Note that Basic Abilities only grow from fighting (not necessarily slaying) Monsters, not non-Monsters like other Adventurers, as only Monsters give "Extalia," a kind of DanMach-world version of "experience points." However, that doesn't mean you can't train with other Adventurers just to get better at fighting in general, and you can still Level Up from things like Familia vs. Familia War Games and saving others even though you won't gain Extalia from them.

-Strength: Determines how much melee damage you do with most weapons that utilize strength for use. Gains points by dealing forceful physical melee damage to Monsters.

-Endurance: Determines how much damage you can take, how much you can resist damage, and how well you can block. Gains points by taking and blocking attacks (and surviving, obviously).

-Dexterity: Determines how accurate and skilled you are with ranged weapons of all kinds and weapons of skill. Gains points by landing hits with ranged weapons, weapons of skill, and dealing sneak attacks. Of note is that weapons that both utilize strength AND/OR dexterity, like knives, potentially can put points into both Strength and Dexterity depending on how you use them.

-Agility: Determines how fast and agile you are and how well you can dodge. Gains points by fleeing from Monsters and dodging attacks.

-Magic: Determines how powerful and effective your spells are and how easy they are to cast. Gains points by casting spells.

 **Development Abilities:**

These are abilities your character can develop upon level up. You will gain two at Level 2 onward, meaning you'll have none at Level 1, two at Level 2, and four at Level 3. Exactly which abilities you get depends on how you fight and the feats you have performed before the Level Up. After gaining one, it starts at Level I. It will gain a Rank only at Level Up, and even then, only one Rank per Level. They use the same I-S Ranks as Basic Abilities, but do not use numbers. Note that even low-Rank Development Abilities make a HUGE difference when performing the act related to them.

Good Development Abilities (including canon ones) are:

Some non-canon DAs that I am putting out there are:

-Hunter: One of the most useful DAs, but hard to get. It increases damage on and general ease of dealing with Monsters one has fought before. It is given only as a result of killing a LOT of monsters before reaching Level 2. Some notable canon characters that have it are Aiz and Ryuu, partly why they're so badass.

-Mage: Increases power, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness with magic. Riveria's apprentice Lefiya has it.

-Healing Power: Increases the rate at which the body's natural healing processes recover from injuries. At higher levels, it can essentially function as cellular regeneration.

-Spirit Healing: Increases rate in which stamina (especially for magic) regenerates and generally prevents, deters, or speeds up recovery from Mind Down and Mind Zero.

-Abnormal Resistance: Generally given as an option at Level 3, but sometimes Level 2 or 4, Abnormal Resistance grants resistance to negative ailments including but definitely not limited to poison. As poison is a very common status effect with monsters in the upper floors of the Dungeon, this is seen as a very useful DA, and is widely picked by most Adventurers. It's the most commonly known DA among canon characters in DanMachi. Even Bell has it. At Rank G, it can resist to outright negate almost any negative status effect, while higher levels can effectively make you immune to disease and everything beyond and before.

-Magic Resistance: Increases resistance and natural defenses against magic. Later levels can essentially make you completely immune to offensive magic.

-Perception: Generally improves senses like sight, hearing, smelling, taste, touch, proprioception, as well as general attention for detail and ability to pick up on subtle things. Like Luck, it can only be gotten automatically.

-Instinct: Gives the user a superb sense of intuition and gut feelings. Like Luck, you can only get this automatically, and it's much easier for a Werewolf to get it, or wild people in general.

-Charm: Generally makes the person more charming and improves others' disposition to them. Useful in negotiation, persuasion, deception, and general sweet-talking. Some similar stats in other video games are charisma, glamour, sex appeal, pulchritude, diplomacy, and swag. Like Luck, can only be gotten automatically.

-Empathy: Improves your ability to pick up on subtle expressions and body language, people's emotions, and generally helps you understand people better. Like Luck, it can only be gotten automatically.

-Luck: A very rare DA, Luck generally causes good things to happen. It's theorized to be something of a form of divine protection from the gods. It's generally easier for a Hume Bunny to get it. Or, as seen with Bell, rabbit-like people.

-Crush: Generally increases lifting strength, pushing strength, pulling strength, swinging strength, etc.

-Running: Increases speed when running and moving around in general. At higher levels, it can essentially be flash steps.

-Jumping: Increases skill, ease, effectiveness, height, and distance of jumping. At higher levels, you can leap tall buildings in a single bound.

-Parkour: Increases skill, ease, and general effectiveness with climbing, wall-running, platforming, rooftop hopping, balance when on ledges or narrow footholds, pole-swinging, and general free running. At higher levels you get HARDCORE PARKOUR!

-Diving: Increases skill, ease, and general effectiveness with swimming and diving. There are watery areas in the Dungeon.

-Riding: Increases skill, ease, and general effectiveness with riding a mount.

-Swordsmanship: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness with double-edged swords. Aiz has this.

-Bushido: Increases damage, skill, and general effectiveness when wielding single-edged swords.

-Fencing: Increase damage, skill, and general effectiveness when wielding sabres. This includes rapiers, scimitars, cutlasses, dao/tao, szabla, talwar, and shamshirs.

-Spearmanship: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness when wielding polearms. This includes spears, lances, partisans, pikes, tridents, guisarmes, glaives, halberds, bardiches, naginata, bisento, nagamaki, guandao, war scythes, etc.

-Axemanship: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness when wielding axes. This includes battle axes, adzes, hatchets, and bardiches.

-Clubmanship: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness with clubs. This includes maces, mauls, morning stars, hammers, war hammers, sledgehammers, and mallets.

-Flailmanship: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness with flails. This includes balls and chains, bolas, nunchaku, kusarigama, surujin, yo-yos, jouyou/rope dart, and other chained weapons.

-Whipmanship: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness with whips. This includes thorned whips, spiked whips, chain whips, whip swords, cats o' nine tails, and crops.

-Scythemanship: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness with scythes. This includes sickles and kama.

-Clawmanship: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness when wielding claws.

-Knifemanship: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness when wielding knives. This includes daggers, dirks, katars, shortswords, shivs, needles, and scissors.

-Shieldmanship: Increases damage/defense, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness when wielding shields. This includes lantern shields, bucklers, and targes.

-Archery: Increases damage, aim, skill, ease of use and general effectiveness when wielding bows. This includes crossbows and bowguns.

-Sniper: Increases damage, aim, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness when wielding ranged weapons like blowguns, slingshots, slings, catapults, and trebuchets.

-Throwing: Increases damage, aim, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness when wielding throwing weapons like throwing knives/kunai, throwing stars/shuriken, throwing needles/senbon, throwing club/knobkierie, throwing hatchets/tomahawks, throwing spears/javelins, Swiss (throwing) arrows, throwing sticks, boomerangs, chakrams, bolas, bombs, and offensive potions.

-Fist Strike: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, and general effectiveness while unarmed or wielding unarmed-based weapons like knuckle dusters, gloves, hand wrappings, gauntlets, and bracers. Also includes unarmed strikes with the legs or leg-based weapons like greaves, boots, shoes, sandals, and other footwear.

-Staffmanship: Increases damage, skill, ease of use, magic channeling ability, and general effectiveness with staffs. This includes rods, poles, wands, canes, brooms, etc.

-Dual-Wielding: Increases skill, ease, and general effectiveness when wielding a weapon in each hand. Not necessarily the same kind of weapon.

-Quick-Draw: Increases skill, ease, speed, and general effectiveness with drawing or loading your weapon. Useful for bows and iaijutsu (draw-and-resheath techniques).

-Blacksmith: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in forging weapons and armor. At higher ranks, you can forge Magic Weapons from Drop Items.

-Tailor: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in sewing, knitting, crocheting, embroidering, and generally crafting and altering clothing. At higher levels, you can sew Magic Clothes from Drop Items.

-Leatherwork: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in skinning, tanning, and general leather crafting. At higher levels, you can craft Magic Leather Armor from Drop Items.

-Bowyer: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in making bows, crossbows, blowguns, slingshots, and other long-range and wooden weapons.

-Fletching: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in fletching arrows and bolts for bows and crossbows, and even darts and pellets for blowguns and slingshots. At higher levels, you can craft arrows, bolts, darts, and pellets with magical effects from Drop Items.

-Mystery: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in crafting Magic Items from Drop Items.

-Mixing: Increases, skill, ease, and general quality in mixing and brewing potions and poisons.

-Explosives: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in crafting explosive bombs and disarming them. DanMachi world explosives have largely not progressed far past Legend of Zelda-like bombs, but smoke bombs and flashbangs are specifically mentioned to exist, and the Firestone Drop Item of a Flame Rock monster is explosive. I am VERY open to an "explosives expert/demolitioner" class character.

-Building: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in building structures via carpentry or stonemasonry. The Goibniu Familia, despite being a smithing-type Familia, dabble in construction for extra work.

-Security: Increases skill, ease, and general effectiveness with detecting traps, disarming traps, setting traps, and picking locks on doors and containers. At higher ranks, you can pick magic locks and detect and disarm magic traps.

-Thievery: Increases skill, ease, and general effectiveness with stealing and picking pockets. At higher levels, you can essentially steal abstract concepts from Monsters, like stats.

-Jeweler: Increases skill, ease, and general quality when making jewelry.

-Mining: Increases skill, ease, and general effectiveness when mining for mineral resources in the Dungeon or elsewhere.

-Fishing: Increases skill, ease, and general effectiveness when fishing.

-Cooking: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in cooking and preparing food. At higher levels, you can cook Magic Food that interacts with Adventurers' Falnas, healing and/or buffing them.

-Cleaning: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in cleaning, washing, dusting, and polishing. This includes weapons, armor, and clothing. Perfect for cleaning monster blood out of sword handles and clothes, polishing weapons and armor to a brilliant sheen, and, well, washing dishes.

-Kama Sutra: Increases skill, ease, quality, endurance, recovery, and general effectiveness in bed.

-Music: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in playing musical instruments and singing.

-Performing: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in dancing, singing, acting, and voice acting.

-Art: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in sketching, drawing, painting, and sculpting.

-Gardening: Increases skill, ease, and general quality in growing, tending, and harvesting plants.

If you have an idea for a DA for your character that does not fit the criteria above, explain it to me, and I will tell you if it works. Note that DAs are always passive abilities that are always active and no not provide knowledge in any way. Only skill or general effectiveness. If you want to garden or brew potions with Gardening or Mixing, you still need knowledge of plants and herbs. Also note that I will only accept a limit of one rank to a DA per level. So at Level 3, it'd be impossible for any except two of your DAs to be Rank H.

The full list of Development Abilities can be found on the DanMachi Wiki under the article "Development Abilities," though it is an incomplete list.

 **Skills:** Skills are non-magic abilities you gain based on your own inner desires and personal epiphanies. I am limiting each character to one Skill per Level, so you are allowed one Skill at Level 1, two at Level 2, etc.

Skills come in three varieties: Passive, Conditional, and Active Trigger.

-Passive Skills have a constant effect and are always on.

-Conditional Skills are activated once certain conditions are met beyond the user's choice or control.

-Active Trigger Skills are turned on by the user when they choose.

To avoid over-complication, please try to avoid Skills that are more than one of the above types, or do more than one thing that would cause it to be more than one type.

Skills do not grow with the user. Once acquired, they have the same effect regardless of Basic Abilities, Development Abilities, and Level.

Given their rarity and the conditions that they were acquired, Bell's Realis Phrase and Argonaut will not be allowed. I will, however, allow Skills that boost the growth rate and allow SS and SSS ranking of ONE or TWO Basic Abilities, or allow the charging of ONE kind of attack (as opposed to Argonaut allowing the charging of ANY attack) or the charging has restrictions (like, once activated, it only charges based on outside stimuli). This is not to be abused.

Note that Skills are not non-magical attacks/techniques. At most, they simply supplement existing attacks. Bell's Argonaut, for example, is not an attack on its own. It simply allows any other attack to be charged up.

Also note that whereas you can ONLY gain DAs at the moment you Level up, so long as you follow my "one Skill per Level" rule, you actually can gain a Skill at any point after Level up in response to a desire or epiphany.

You are free to list Skills they will gain at later Levels in the story, so long as you mark them as such in some way.

Please, for organization purpose, order your Skills in the order they were obtained.

You can find all canon Skills on the DanMachi Wiki under the article "Skills." Though I should warn you, it's a short list, and really, the only ones actually useful and applicable are:

-Artel Assist: Conditional Skill exclusively for Supporters. When the user is carrying a certain amount of weight, the Skill will help compensate in stat increases. The amount compensated depends on the weight. This is what allows tiny Supporters like Lili to carry such huge backpacks at Level 1.

-Fairy Cannon: Passive Skill for wizards. Increases the effects of Magic. The effect doubles for offensive spells.

-Berserk: Conditional Skill. Raises Strength every time the user takes damage. Effect increases based on anger level.

-Backdraft: Conditional Skill. Raises the Strength of the user exceptionally high in a pinch, possibly past S-rank limit.

-Intense Heat: Conditional Skill. Raises the stats of all Basic Abilities in a pinch.

-Úlfheðinn: Conditional Skill. Ability only activates under moonlight. The user becomes beast like, dramatically improves in all areas, and all abnormal statuses are negated

-Fenris Wolf: Passive Skill. Improves user's running speed.

-Solmani: Conditional Skill. Improves strength and speed at acceleration.

 **Spells:** Spells in the DanMachi world fall under two (sort of three) categories:

-Sorcery: Spells that deal damage, induce a negative status effect, or debuff.

-Theurgy: Spells that heal wounds, induce a positive status effect, buff, or erect a defensive barrier.

Spells that do not fall under any of the above criteria can be loosely defined as "Support."

If you are a warrior type of class, your limit is one spell and one spell only. This one spell can be of any type so long as it is only one.

If you are a spellcaster class, you have much more freedom for spells, up to six, but will be limited to either sorcery or theurgy, not both. I may also allow more than six with good reason.

Spells are not to be treated like "powers" as in the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. Rather, spells do one thing and one thing only. It all depends on what you cast them on. Bell's Firebolt, for example, simply shoots a fireball. But depending on where he casts it and what he casts it on, he can destroy floors, ignite oil or gas, dry up water, and burn an enemy from the inside out.

Spells require chants. Bell's Firebolt is one of the rare Spells with no chant, and I intend to keep it that way unless you have a VERY good reason for it being a No Chant Spell. In general, the weaker a spell, the shorter the chant, and some Spells might function slightly differently depending on a slight word change in the chant, often performing a different effect within the parameters of the Spell.

Some spells have two chants. A Cast Chant, which casts the spell, and a Release Chant, which stops the spell's effect. So far, only two Spells actually have a Cast Chant and Release Chant. Those are Aiz's Airiel, which is a wind-element enchant Spell for weapons and armor, and Lili's Cinder Ella, which is a transformation Spell. Note that both are, effectively, self-buffs.

Spells have elements. I will, however, allow some to be a mix of more than one element within reason. Bell's Firebolt, for one, is primarily fire, but also partly lightning. A raincloud spell, for a better example, would likely be a mix of water and wind, with lightning added if it was a thundercloud spell. A magma spell would be a mix of fire and earth, mud a mix of earth and water, steam a mix of fire and water, etc.

You must list the element(s) and full effects of the spell, as well as the full chant.

To encourage characters of this race and allow more freedom and fun, Spirits' magic DOES work more like elemental bending, though they are restricted to the element their form is based on. Some examples are:

-Fire: Salamanders, ifrits, phoenixes

-Ice: Yukionna, yeti

-Water: Undine, mermaids

-Lightning: Kirin

-Wind: Sylphs

-Earth: Gnomes, golems (though that doesn't mean you can't create a golem from nearby rock and dirt as a Spell)

-Nature: Dryads, mandrakes, mandragoras, alraune

-Light: Angels

-Darkness: Succubi/Incubi/Concubi, vampires, liches

Those are just ideas off the top of my head, and some of them are probably ill-advised to actually submit as a character. If you have knowledge of mythology for elemental mythical creatures that are better than my ideas, by all means, use 'em.

You can find a full list of all the canon Spells on the DanMachi Wiki under the article "Magic."

Note that Grimoires are very rare, hard to make, EXTREMELY expensive, and are one use for one Spell for one person before becoming useless. You don't even NEED a Grimoire to gain a Spell. It's just an easy button for the perfect Spell for you. How expensive are they? One sold in a magic shop that Riveria and her apprentice visit in the series goes for 130,400,000 Valis, which the witch who owns it got from a guy in another town who can make them, and has been trying to sell it for that price for a very long time. To put that amount into perspective, Tiona, one of the Amazon sisters from the Loki Familia, had the Goibniu Familia forge a first-class weapon from top quality adamantite from the deep floors of the Dungeon for 120,000,000 Valis, and is still 89,000,000 Valis in debt because of it. The Hestia Knife that Hephaestus crafted from a strand of Hestia's hair and blood cost 200,000,000 Valis, a debt to paid off in 420 payments over the course of a 35 year loan. And that's technically an illegal weapon.

 **Weapons:** Limit of one. I will allow a second (hell, even third) if it is similar to the first, such as using the same Development Ability, or is a Magic Weapon to act as a back-up to the first. Shields are also allowed as secondary weapons to any weapon that could logically be wielded with one. For ideas for weapons, see the list of Development Abilities above. For ideas for materials to make the weapons from, see the list of Items below.

 **Armor:** The armor they wear in the Dungeon. For ideas of materials to make them from, see the Item List below.

 **Clothing:** The casual clothes they wear outside of the Dungeon, around Orario.

 **Equipment:** Personal belongings they take with them into the Dungeon, carry around with them, own in their room at the Underworld Dormitory, or use to aid in their specialty, like blacksmithing tools, a potion brewing set, tailoring kit, cleaning kit, cooking supplies, a quiver for their arrows, personal belongings, and any Magic Items they might have. Magic Items have magical abilities and are crafted from Drop Items by someone with the Mystery Development Ability. For a list of the known Magic Items, see the Items list below.

 **Appearance:** Writing is using words to paint a vivid image in motion to convey ideas, meanings, and emotions, so character appearances need to be known. Things like eye color, hair color, hair style, skin color, height, weight, body shape, figure, bust size, general expression, etc. If you aren't good at describing people, directing me to a picture will suffice, and I'll write this section for you. However, don't just tell me "they look like or this part of them looks like this canon character," since I won't accept that.

 **Personality:** This section needs the most attention. Things like the character's positive traits, negative traits, mannerisms, phobias, hobbies, ideals, philosophies, and even just general attitude are all a must. Justifications for why they have those traits help, but can generally be inferred from their Background. Note that no one should be perfect. Since DanMachi has no true villain, conflict should come from small things, inner and past demons (figuratively, of course) and character interaction. Drama and conflict, especially within a single Familia, are not a bad thing. However, they cannot be all bad, or all good. Characters, like people in real life, are both jerks and saints, never one or the other. Hades sees the good in people, but he can't see the good in people if there's no good in them.

 **Background:** No novels, obviously, but a good description of the highlights of your character's past are needed. Things like where they came from (and not just location, but lifestyle and family life), how they ended up where they are today, major events that shaped them, and how they came to join the Hades Familia (or any other Familia if you want more of a "quest character" role). If there's anything from your character's past that could come back to haunt them or simply needs to be dealt with in the future, even just for them to find peace or strengthen their resolve, detail it briefly but clearly. Note that I expect them to have a reason to join the Hades Familia or become an Adventurer, as Hades needs some reason to accept them into his Familia. He is an excellent judge of character and can see people for what they really are. He is not a charitable pushover who will accept freeloaders into his Familia.

 **Relationships:** This is how they interact with people, especially the rest of the cast. In a world with no quantifiable concept of good and evil, no dark magic or energy, no mystical corruption or chaos, no demons or devils, and no true or ultimate villain, character interaction is far more vital in this story than others, since conflicts form that way. When you invent your character, I want you to run through the whole selected cast and give me an idea of how they would get along with that person. Would they be a romantic interest? A close confidant? Friendly rival? Hell, do they flat-out hate each other? It would give me an idea that isn't based solely on differences in personality or ideals. Below, you'll see each of the characters in the roster of the next chapter. Go ahead and check them out.

-Hades:

-Morlin Debma:

-Frobo Smiles:

-Elga Smiles:

-Pyrenee Congina:

-Durkon Thorisef:

-Scarlett Velvetina:

-Sunny Smiles:

-Morn Rower:

-Hero's Shade:

-Elisia Elekor:

-Rooster Ringabelle:

-Tessa Thompson:

-Ian Moone:

-Lleu Macnia:

-Leon Elekor:

-Runemeyer Ravengale:

-Lucia Sherwood:

-Serenus "Serin" Tamruhn

-Sahgi Easter:

-Tairona Jamundi:

-Zorim Whiteskull:

-Darude Freebird:

-Jersey Bullock:

-Alivia Sable:

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:** This is for anything else you want to add that doesn't fit in the information above. Go nuts. Some "recommended info" you can put here (which I did for all the profiles I wrote myself) is hand/feet laterality, what they smell like, their preference in food, and their sexuality.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Items List**

The DanMachi Wiki recently added a list of items. However, as it is incomplete and a total mess, I will be doing what I did with the Development Abilities list and fixing it up. You're welcome. If you are not interested, skip to the bottom, where I list "Other Notes."

Weapons

 **Guild-Issued Weaponry:** The Guild will issue starting weaponry to Adventurers when they first register with them. While of low-quality and strength, they are useful against the Monsters of the first few floors, and thus will serve a newbie Adventurer well until they can earn enough money to buy a better weapon.

-Price: 3,600 Valis per weapon

 **Schweizerdegen:** A baselard that was decorated in Bom Cornwall's shop. It is actually of good quality.

-Price: 19,000 Valis

 **Shinonome:** Mikoto's first katana, having a 90cm blade. It was destroyed during the battle against the Black Goliath.

-Price: Unknown

 **Zansetsu:** A katana that can be purchased from the Hephaestus Familia shop on Babel's 8th floor. Mikoto bought one as a second katana, but it was destroyed later by Samira.

-Price: 14,400 Valis

 **Tenka:** An order-made weapon crafted by the Goibniu Familia. It's a white short sword that is a pair with the female Chizan. Owned by Takemikazuchi.

-Price: Unknown (unique)

 **Chizan:** An order-made weapon crafted by the Goibniu Familia. It's a black short sword that is a pair with the male Tenka. Owned by Yamato Mikoto.

-Price: Unknown (Unique)

 **Large Sword:** A large, single-edged sword crafted by Welf Crozzo. As he made it himself for himself, he won't give it a name. It actually has power exceeding that of the Monsters on the Upper Floors, making it useful about until the Monsters past the 18th Floor.

-Price: Free (Unique)

 **Ushiwakamaru:** A Magic Weapon crafted by Welf Crozzo. It is a curved, crimson dagger crafted from the smaller half of the Minotaur's Horn and also has a slight fire element. It is also called Minotan.

-Price: Free (Unique)

 **Ushiwakamarunishiki:** A Magic Weapon crafted by Welf Crozzo. A second blade crafted from the larger half of the Minotaur's Horn. It is longer and stronger due to being made with the Blacksmith Development Ability. It is a third class weapon.

-Price: Free (Unique)

 **Hestia Knife:** Crafted by Hephaestus using a strand of Hestia's hair and blood. It has the same status as the wielder and can only be wielded by a member of the Hestia Familia. It is to be paid off on a 35 year loan with 420 payments. It is, technically, an illegal weapon due to being made from a God's hair/blood.

-Price: 200,000,000 Valis (Unique)

 **Kotetsu:** A 90cm black and silver katana crafted by Welf Crozzo as a gift for Mikoto. The sheath is black with a tiger seal. It is crafted from a Lygerfang Fang and Nosteel and is a third class weapon. It is also called Shimajirou.

-Price: Free (Unique)

 **Alvs Lumina:** A wooden sword crafted from a branch of a large holy tree growing in an Elven forest.

-Price: Unknown

 **Kazuki:** A Magic Weapon crafted by Welf Crozzo. It is comprised of only a handle and blade. It can conjure powerful flames.

-Price: Free (unique, destroyed)

 **Urga:** A first-class weapon crafted by the Goibniu Familia. A large, double-bladed sword crafted from top quality adamantite from the deep floors. Its power, durability, and weight are top class. Tiona Hiryute, an Amazon in the Loki Familia, is still 89,000,000 Valis in debt because of ordering it made.

-Price: 120,000,000 Valis

 **Zolas:** A first-class weapon crafted by the Goibniu Familia. A pair of kukri knives crafted from a Flying Dragon's Fang. Relatively easy to make so long as you have the Drop Item necessary. Tione Hiryute, an Amazon in the Loki Familia, has multiple pairs.

-Price: 58,000,000 Valis

 **Filuka:** A throwing knife that works well on deep floor Monsters. It's supposedly a traditional weapon among Tione and Tiona's Amazon tribe, and Tione asked the Goibniu Familia to make one.

-Price: Unknown

 **Flosvirt:** Boots crafted by the Hephaestus Familia from mithril ingots with high magic conductivity. It can temporarily absorb the power of magic to strengthen attacks. Bete's kicking weapons.

-Price: Unknown

 **Grand Axe:** A massive double-bladed battle axe belonging to Gareth Landrock, Dwarf Adventurer and Lieutenant of the Loki Familia.

-Price: Unknown (Unique?)

 **Faltear Spear:** A spear with a golden tip. The personal weapon of Finn Diamne, Pallum Adventurer and Captain of the Loki Familia. It is a first class weapon that symbolizes bravery. It was, actually, Frobo of the Hades Familia who crafted it for Finn, as the two Pallums are old friends and both middle-aged, high-Level Pallum Adventurers.

-Price: Free (Unique)

 **Desperate:** Crafted by the Goibniu Familia. It has the unbreakable Durandal element, though the blade still needs sharpening and servicing, and is slightly weaker than a first class weapon. It is also one of the few weapons that can stand Aiz Wallenstein's techniques.

-price: 99,000,000 Valis (Unique)

 **Sun's Flamberge:** A flamberge that shines like prominence. The Apollo Familia Adventurer Hyacinthus Cleo's personal weapon.

-Price: Unknown (Unique)

 **Blade Rolan:** A large sword with the Durandal property, crafted by the Hephaestus Familia Level 5 Half-Dwarf blacksmith, Tsubaki Collbrande.

-Price: Unknown (Unique?)

 **Dual Rolan:** Dual swords with the Durandal property, crafted by the Hephaestus Familia Level 5 Half-Dwarf blacksmith, Tsubaki Collbrande.

-Price: Unknown (Unique?)

 **Spear Rolan:** A spear with the Durandal property, crafted by the Hephaestus Familia Level 5 Half-Dwarf blacksmith, Tsubaki Collbrande.

-Price: Unknown (Unique?)

 **Axe Rolan:** An axe with the Durandal property, crafted by the Hephaestus Familia Level 5 Half-Dwarf blacksmith, Tsubaki Collbrande.

-Price: Unknown (Unique?)

 **Udaeus Black Sword:** A black sword that is actually Drop Loot. It can only be obtained by defeating an Audaeus, the Monster Rex (Floor Boss) of the 37th Floor, which spawns every three months. Only by going on-on-one with the Udaeus will it create the sword as a Nature Weapon from a Landform, and drop it upon defeat. It was a previously unconfirmed drop with Aiz being the first one to obtain it. The sword was later destroyed when Bell used it against the Black Goliath.

-Price: Unknown (likely staggering)

 **Little Ballista:** A wrist-mounted crossbow sold by the Goibniu Familia specifically for Pallums. It is stronger than it looks, features manual loading, and can rapid fire, but given its compact size, the range is limited. Bolts sold separately can increase power and flight distance.

-Price: Unknown

 **Scattershot:** A scattershot is a Magic Weapon. It is a slingshot designed to break down the pellet into tiny bits of shrapnel that spread out to pepper the enemy. It is effectively the closest thing the DanMachi world has to a shotgun, and has power comparable to a weak gun.

-Price: Unknown

 **Bombs:** An explosive made from a Firestone. Explodes when lit and thrown.

-Price: Unknown

 **Fire Bomb:** A bomb that explodes in a fireburst instead of an explosion.

-Price: Unknown

 **Fireworks Bomb:** A bomb that explodes in fireworks.

-Price: Unknown

 **Underwater Bomb:** A bomb that can still explode underwater.

-Price: Unknown

 **Spike Bomb:** A bomb that releases spikes, needles, or shrapnel when it explodes.

-Price: Unknown

 **Acid Bomb:** A bomb that bursts with a splash of corrosive acid when thrown.

-Price: Unknown

 **Water Bomb:** A bomb that bursts with a splash of water when thrown.

-Price: Unknown

 **Gas Bomb:** A bomb that explodes with poison or combustible gas.

-Price: Unknown

 **Smoke Ball:** A bomb that creates a smokescreen for cover when thrown.

-Price: Unknown

 **Flashbang:** A bomb that creates a blinding flash of light and deafening bang when thrown.

-Price: Unknown

 **Flare:** A bomb that releases bright red lights. Useful for a signal or illumination.

-Price: Unknown

 **Forest's Teardrop:** A mage weapon that raises the strength of magic. The Spellstones at the end glow blue reacting to the user's magic power. The staff is created from an ore known as Seiros while Thousand Year Tree Sap is used for the magic stone. The personal weapon of Lefiya Veridis, Riveria's apprentice.

-Price: 37,800,000 Valis

 **Magna Alvs:** Riveria Ljos Alf's silvery white staff. It is a first-class mage weapon set with Spellstones to increase the effect of magic cast with it.

-Price: Unknown (Unique, most likely)

Armor

 **Guild-Issued Armor:** The Guild will issue starting armor to Adventurers when they first register with them. While of low-quality and strength, they are useful against the Monsters of the first few floors, and thus will serve a newbie Adventurer well until they can earn enough money to buy better armor.

-Price: 3,000 Valis per armor set

 **Benikaede:** An Eastern Lands kimono.

-Price: 180,000 Valis

 **Kinagashi:** Smithing clothes that protect against fire and heat, but have weak physical defense. Welf wears his into the Dungeon with armor over it.

-Price: Unknown

 **Ranger Armor:** Lightweight leather armor designed for Adventurers of the Ranger class.

-Price: Varies

 **Pyonkichi MK-II:** Crafted by Welf Crozzo and sold in Babel. It uses Metal Rabbit Fur as one of its materials

-Price: 9,900 Valis

 **Pyonkichi MK-III:** The upgrade to the previous Pyonkichi. Bought by Bell to replace the MK-II destroyed by the Uber-Minotaur.

Price: Unknown

 **Pyonkichi MK-IV:** The fourth version of Pyonkichi crafted by Welf Crozzo quickly before the Hestia-Apollo War Game. It is stronger than its predecessors.

-Price: Free (unique)

 **Pyonkichi MK-V:** The fifth version of the Pyonkichi series. Welf Crozzo changed his production method for it due to it constantly breaking. It is crafted from Metal Rabbit Fur and Dil Adamantite. It also includes artificially lightened hard gold to improve defensive capabilities without hindering speed.

-Price: Free (unique)

 **Salamander Wool:** Crafted by imbuing a cloak with a fire-aligned Spirit's magic power. It protects against fire and the cold.

-Price: 87,000 Valis (with coupon)

 **Undine Robe:** Crafted by imbuing a robe with a water-aligned Spirit's magic power. It protects against water and heat.

-Price: Unknown (likely similar price to a Salamander Wool above)

 **Yukionna Kimono:** Crafted by imbuing a kimono with an ice-aligned Spirit's magic power. It protects against ice and wetness.

-Price: Unknown (likely similar price to Salamander Wool above)

 **Kirin Rubber:** Crafted by imbuing a jacket with a lightning-aligned Spirit's magic power. It protects against lightning and electricity.

-Price: Unknown (likely similar price to a Salamander Wool above)

 **Sylph Mantle:** Crafted by imbuing a mantle with a wind-aligned Spirit's magic power. It protects against wind and sound.

-Price: Unknown (likely similar price to a Salamander Wool above)

 **Gnome Suit:** Crafted by imbuing a suit with an earth-aligned Spirit's magic power. It protects against rock and dirt.

-Price: Unknown (likely similar price to a Salamander Wool above)

 **Dryad Apron:** Crafted by imbuing an apron with a nature-aligned Spirit's magic power. It protects against poison and acid.

-Price: Unknown (likely similar price to a Salamander Wool above)

 **Angel Down:** Crafted by imbuing a feathered cape with a light-aligned Spirit's magic power. It protects against lasers and bright lights.

-Price: Unknown (likely similar price to a Salamander Wool above)

 **Lich Cotton:** Crafted by imbuing a vest with a darkness-aligned Spirit's magic power. It protects against gravity and the dark.

-Price: Unknown (likely similar price to a Salamander Wool above)

(The above elemental clothing can really be imbued into any non-metal material, I just gave cutesy examples to go with the two canon ones at the top.)

 **Goliath Robe:** A cloak crafted by Welf Crozzo from the Goliath's Hard Skin obtained from the Black Goliath. It is a durable cloak that can protect against middle and deep floor monster attacks, blocking both physical attacks and magic but not blocking shockwaves and the force of being thrown back. He crafted two, giving one to Lili and the other to Haruhime.

-Price: Free (semi-unique)

Equipment

 **Guild Dagger:** A 20 cm dagger issued by the Guild to Supporters for carving Monsters' bodies. It is useless as a weapon.

-Price: 1,000 Valis (Guild)

 **Supporter Gloves:** Gloves designed to protect skin while removing Magic Stones from monsters. Many different colors are available.

-Price: Unknown

 **Adventure Pouch:** Massive backpack for Supporters to carry Magic stones, Drop Loot, and other supplies.

-Price: 2,000 Valis from the Guild, better ones for sale. Beat up old ones in Rivira can cost 20,000 Valis.

 **Jade Supporter:** A gift from Eina Tulle. It can act as a shield though its durability is low, and can store a dagger or short sword.

-Price: 7,700 Valis

 **Scabbard:** Used to sheath and hold a sword. Can be used as a backup weapon or for iaijutsu (draw-and-resheath) attacks, and some can be Magic Items.

-Price: Varies

 **Quiver:** Kept on the back or waist to hold arrows for bows.

-Price: Varies

 **Bullet Bag:** A bag for holding pellets for slingshots.

-Price: Varies

 **Dart Pouch:** A pouch for holding darts for blowguns.

-Price: Varies

 **Shooting Glove:** A leather glove without a finger for the pinky, designed to protect the fingers from being damaged by continued pulling of the bowstring.

-Price: Varies

 **Bracer:** Leather bracer, or arm guard, designed to protect the inside of the arm from the bowstring or arrows.

-Price: Varies

 **Chest Guard:** A leather guard worn by female archers, designed to protect the breasts from the movements of archery. Amazons cutting off one breast was just a myth. They used these.

-Price: Varies

 **Saddlebags:** Leather accessory that can easily turn any animal companion into a Supporter for carrying supplies.

-Price: Varies

 **Saddle:** Leather accessory that can easily turn any animal companion big enough to ride on into a comfortable mount.

-Price: Varies

 **Barding:** Horse armor. Though if you find a Blacksmith willing to make it custom, you can have armor made for just about any animal companion.

-Price: Varies

 **Maps:** The Guild sells maps of the Dungeon floors, and Adventurers can make quite a bit of money selling the Guild maps that they've made.

-Price: Unknown

Magic Items

 **Poison Bag:** Crafted from a poisonous Purple Moth Wing. Carries poisons for use on weapons or against Monsters.

-Price: Unknown

 **Bomb Bag:** Crafted from a Dungeon Lizard Stomach. Carries explosives without having to worry about them going off, rendering them inert until they leave the bag.

-Price: Unknown

 **Morbul:** A scent bag that can keep Monsters away.

-Price: Unknown

 **Silver Baretta:** A silver hair accessory that wards the user against paralysis status conditions.

-Price: Unknown

 **Hades Head:** A black colored helmet with a brim that enables the user to become invisible without using health or stamina/mind.

-Price: Unknown

 **Talaria:** Sandals that conjure energy wings that allow the wearer to fly.

-Price: Unknown

 **Cithara:** A lyre that can attract specific Monsters based on the music played.

-Price: Unknown

 **Unicorn's Goblet:** A goblet crafted from a Unicorn Horn that purifies muddy, polluted, and even poisoned water into pure water.

-Price: Unknown

 **Status Thief:** An illegal item created to view someone's Status. It is crafted from a God's blood by someone with the Mystery Development Ability.

-Price: Illegal

 **Grimoire:** A spellbook crafted through the use of the Mystery Development Ability. It forces a Magic Spell into the reader. It can only be used once, and will become empty after it is read.

-Price: Some can go for upwards of 130,000,000 Valis.

 **Killing Stone:** A Runarl specialty item that can host a soul within it after a sacrificial ritual. It's crafted from a Tamamo Stone and a Tobi Stone.

-Price: Unknown

Potions

 **Health Potion:** Heals wounds.

-Price: 4,600 Valis

 **High Health Potion:** Completely heals all wounds.

-Price: 40,000 Valis

 **Magic Potion:** A citrus colored potion that restores stamina/mind.

-Price: 8,700 Valis

 **High Magic Potion:** Completely restores stamina/mind.

-Price: 60,000 Valis

 **Dual Potion:** Both heals injuries and restores stamina/mind.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **High Dual Potion:** Both completely heals injuries and completely restores stamina/mind.

-Price: 100,000 Valis

 **Antidote:** Medicine that can cure poison.

-Price: 2,000 Valis

 **Eye Drops:** Medicine that can cure blindness.

-Price: 2,000 Valis

 **Throat Lozenge:** Medicine that can cure silence/magic sealing.

-Price: 2,000 Valis

 **Mobility Balm:** Medicine that can cure paralysis.

-Price: 2,000 Valis

 **Awakening Salve:** Medicine that can cure sleep.

-Price: 2,000 Valis

 **Clarity Tonic:** Medicine that can cure confusion/berserk/frenzy.

-Price: 2,000 Valis

 **Burn Cream:** Medicine that treats burns.

-Price: 3,000 Valis

 **Frostbite Lotion:** Medicine that treats frostbite.

-Price: 3,000 Valis

 **Clotting Ointment:** Medicine that seals wounds temporarily for continued fighting.

-Price: 4,000 Valis

 **Smelling Salts:** Medicine that can cure fainting/Mind Zero.

-Price: 5,000 Valis

 **Sick Remedy:** Medicine that cures diseases.

-Price: 7,500 Valis

 **Elixir:** Medicine that can cure any and all status conditions.

-Price: 500,000 Valis (highest quality)

 **Panacea:** The ultimate medicine, a large red pill that looks like a candy drop. Completely heals all injuries, restores all stamina/mind, and cures any and all status conditions.

-Price: 1,000,000 Valis

 **Power Potion:** A potion that temporarily raises Strength.

-Price: 5,000 Valis

 **Fortification Potion:** A potion that temporarily raises Endurance.

-Price: 5,000 Valis

 **Finesse Potion:** A potion that temporarily raises Dexterity.

-Price: 5,000 Valis

 **Speed Potion:** A potion that temporarily raises Agility.

-Price: 5,000 Valis

 **Wisdom Potion:** A potion that temporarily raises Magic.

-Price: 5,000 Valis

 **Weakness Potion:** A potion that temporarily lowers Strength.

-Price: 2,500 Valis

 **Frail Potion:** A potion that temporarily lowers Endurance.

-Price: 2,500 Valis

 **Klutz Potion:** A potion that temporarily lowers Dexterity.

-Price: 2,500 Valis

 **Slow Potion:** A potion that temporarily lowers Agility.

-Price: 2,500 Valis

 **Depression Potion:** A potion that temporarily lowers Magic.

-Price: 2,500 Valis

 **Fiery Potion:** A potion that temporarily enchants objects with fire when poured on them or dipped.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **Icy Potion:** A potion that temporarily enchants objects with ice when poured on them or dipped.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **Watery Potion:** A potion that temporarily enchants objects with water when poured on them or dipped.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **Sparky Potion:** A potion that temporarily enchants objects with lightning when poured on them or dipped.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **Windy Potion:** A potion that temporarily enchants objects with wind when poured on them or dipped.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **Earthy Potion:** A potion that temporarily enchants objects with earth when poured on them or dipped.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **Grassy Potion:** A potion that temporarily enchants objects with nature when poured on them or dipped.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **Shiny Potion:** A potion that temporarily enchants objects with light when poured on them or dipped.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **Shady Potion:** A potion that temporarily enchants objects with darkness when poured on them or dipped.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **Venom Potion:** A potion that poisons on contact or ingestion.

-Price: 15,000 Valis

 **Blindness Potion:** A potion that can blind on contact or ingestion.

-Price: 15,000 Valis

 **Mute Potion:** A potion that silences and seals magic on contact or ingestion.

-Price: 15,000 Valis

 **Slumber Potion:** A potion that induces sleep on contact or ingestion.

-Price: 15,000 Valis

 **Numbness Potion:** A potion that paralyzes on contact or ingestion.

-Price: 15,000 Valis

 **Chaos Potion:** A potion that induces confusion, berserk, or frenzy on contact or ingestion.

-Price: 15,000 Valis

 **Fireburst Potion:** A potion that combusts into fire when thrown.

-Price: 25,000 Valis

 **Blizzard Potion:** A potion that forms a mass of ice when thrown.

-Price: 25,000 Valis

 **Waterspout Potion:** A potion that bursts into a geyser of water when thrown.

-Price: 25,000 Valis

 **Thunderbolt Potion:** A potion that bursts into a bolt of lighting when thrown.

-Price: 25,000 Valis

 **Galestorm Potion:** A potion that bursts into a tornado when thrown.

-Price: 25,000 Valis

 **Earthquake Potion:** A potion that raises a spike of earth when thrown.

-Price: 25,000 Valis

 **Greensprout Potion:** A potion that sprouts a sharp wooden tree when thrown.

-Price: 25,000 Valis

 **Holy Potion:** A potion that bursts into a shower of offensive light when thrown.

-Price: 25,000 Valis

 **Shadow Potion:** A potion that bursts into a plume of offensive darkness when thrown.

-Price: 25,000 Valis

 **Acid Potion:** A potion that bursts into a splash of corrosive acid when thrown.

-Price: 7,500 Valis

 **Repair Potion:** A potion that acts as an epoxy, mending cracks, dents, tears, and decay in weapons, armor, clothing, and equipment when poured on them.

-Price: 10,000 Valis

 **Air Potion:** A potion that cures being out of breath and makes it so the drinker doesn't have to breathe for some time. Perfect for diving and poisonous gas.

-Price: 3,000 Valis

 **Bright Potion:** A potion that temporarily makes the user glow.

-Price: 1,500 Valis

 **Immunity Potion:** A potion that temporarily makes the user immune to any and all status conditions.

-Price: 20,000 Valis

 **Invisibility Potion:** A potion that temporarily turns the user completely transparent, though not their clothes.

-Price: 35,000 Valis

 **Mini Potion:** A potion that temporarily turns the drinker tiny, though not their clothes.

-Price: 30,000 Valis

 **Giant Potion:** A potion that temporarily makes the drinker huge, though not their clothes.

-Price: 40,000 Valis

 **Love Potion:** A potion that temporarily makes the drinker fall in love with the next person they see.

-Price: 1,000 Valis

 **Burst Oil:** A special offensive throwing weapon made by Asfi, Captain of the Hermes Familia, from a plant called Obia Flare that grows near a volcano to the north of Orario. It combusts violently when thrown, causing quite a large fireburst.

-Price: Unknown

Food/Drink

 **Jagamarukun:** Fried potato dish often eaten by Bell and Hestia due to their limited budget. Created by adding spices to crushed potatoes and fried after adding an outer skin.

-Price: 30 Valis

 **Jagamarukun Azuki Cream Flavor:** Jagamarukun with Azuki Cream flavor

-Price: 40 Valis

 **Pasta:** Hostess of Fertility's pasta.

-Prince: 300 Valis

 **Dungeon Sandwich:** A sandwich made from 18th Floor fruits. It's one of Rivira's specialities.

-Price: Unknown

 **Honey Cloud:** Juicy yellow fruit that grows in Under Resort, the 18th Floor of the Dungeon. It's very sweet.

-Price: Unknown

 **Gourdberry:** A gourd-shaped fruit that can be found on the 18th floor of the Dungeon.

-Price: Unknown

 **Crystal Drop:** An extremely rare fruit that grows on the 18th floor of the Dungeon. It is shaped like a tear and is located in the center of a clump of crystal. Like the crystals of Under Resort, it also glows with a bluish white light.

-Price: Unknown

 **Soma:** Wine produced and sold by the Soma Familia. Only the failed version is sold in stores.

-Price: 60,000 Valis (failed only)

 **Alv Pure Water:** Ice water obtained from the Alv Mountains, which are regarded as sacred. It's a non-alcoholic drink favored by Elves.

-Price: Unknown

 **Beef Jerky:** Strips of dried and spiced meat. Many Adventurers take them into the Dungeon as emergency rations.

-Price: 25 Valis

 **Trail Mix:** Bags of nuts, dried fruit, raisins, and little candies. Many Adventurers take some into the Dungeon as emergency rations.

-Price: 15 Valis

 **Calorie Sticks:** Rectangular blocks somewhat like shortbread that act as nutritional supplements. Come in flavors like fruit, cheesecake, and chocolate. Many Adventurers take some into the Dungeon as emergency rations.

-Price: 40 Valis

 **Protein Drink:** A bottled drink high in protein that doesn't need to be chilled. Comes in chocolate, vanilla, strawberry-banana, and mint. Many Adventurers take them into the Dungeon as emergency rations.

-Price: 20 Valis

 **MRE:** Meal, Ready to Eat. Dehydrated meals. Open the bag, pour in some water, and you have a meal. Most Adventurers call them "Meals, Ready to Upheave" instead, but they get the job done.

-Price: 30 Valis

 **Ration Pellets:** Brown, marble-sized pellets kept in bags. Texture is grainy and taste is best described as "earthy." However, they react to Falna to provide quite a lot of nourishment, able to keep an Adventurer or Supporter going for days.

-Price: 100 Valis

 **Adventurer Lunch:** A bento box/picnic lunch with a complete mid-day meal for an Adventurer spending a day in the Dungeon.

-Price: 200 Valis

 **"Underworld Lunch":** These are Adventurer Lunches, Hades style. Hades puts a bit more fixation on quantity and quality than a store-bought Adventurer Lunch, including quite a focus on protein, iron, calcium, and citrus (to prevent scurvy). One to spoil his "children," Hades tends to forsake water for juice and will even put something sweet in for dessert, often tailoring them to each of his children's food preferences. It's very embarrassing for many Hades Familia Adventurers and Supporters when Hades runs out of the Underworld Dormitory in an apron and bandana, telling them they forgot their lunches. Despite that, Hades is quite the supreme chef, with even other Gods saying he was among the best cooks in Heaven. Hades says otherwise. He claims that food in Heaven is little more than milk and honey, with the closest thing to "cooking" up there being mixing the two to make ambrosia. He was only considered a good cook because his Chill of the Underworld and Hellfire could be used quite creatively with said milk, honey, and ambrosia. Even Hermes says you haven't lived 'til you've tasted Hades' "Underworld Chilled Honey Milkshake," though whether the messenger God is trolling or not is questionable given him and Hades have a bit of a love-hate relationship. Hades claims he finds the cuisine of the mortal realm far more "exciting." Particularly all the different breakfast meats.

-Price: Free

Crafting Supplies

 **Magic Stone:** Useful in making appliances like stoves, ovens, refrigerators, lamps, lanterns, heaters, and even air conditioning. All Monsters and Half-Monsters have one in their chest, and a Monster or Half-Monster eating another Monster or Half-Monster's Magic Stone will make them grow stronger, even Leveling Up. A Monster's body does not disappear when killed unless the Magic Stone is removed from the corpse or the Monster is killed with a blow to the Magic Stone in their chest, which is an instant, one-hit kill. It is actually a strategy for poor Adventurers from smaller Familia to avoid a one-hit kill on the Magic Stone so they may instead carve off Drop Loot from the dead Monster's body, then remove the Magic Stone.

-Price: Varies on size. the Monsters on the first four Floors only drop Magic Stone Fragments, only about the size of fingernails.

 **Special Color Magic Stone:** A Magic Stone that can be obtained from Virga and Viola Monsters. It is vibrantly colored in the center and the normal violet color around it. The Guild collects these as soon as they appear to try and hide their existence.

-Price: Illegal (cover-up)

 **Gods' Hair and Blood:** Though Magic Weapons and Magic Items can be made with the blood and hair of a God or Goddess, this is illegal.

-Price: Illegal

 **Landform:** Landforms are parts of the Dungeon that certain Monsters can take and morph into a weapon they can use, like an Orc uprooting a tree and morphing it into a huge wooden club. Such weapons created by Monsters from Landforms are called "Nature Weapons," and can be gathered from the defeated Monster as a Drop Item.

-Price: Varies (the Nature Weapons, not the Landforms)

 **Harpy Feathers:** Harpies are Monsters only found on the surface in the Monster-infested Beol Monsters to the north of Orario. Their feathers make excellent arrows.

-Price: Unknown

 **Unicorn Horn:** The horn of a Unicorn. Unicorns, despite being Monsters, are holy beasts, and won't attack humans. Hunted for their horns, they will go into a frenzy and kill themselves if captured. They are easily tamed by virgin women and will gladly let their horn be cut off if asked nicely by one and so long as the cutting is done gently with no pain to them. Once cut off, the horn grows back. Unicorns only rarely spawn in the Dungeon, but several have taken up residence in the Monster-infested Beol Mountains to the north of Orario. Unicorn Horns are prized for their use in Magic Items that prevent status effects, purge impurities, and general medicinal use. Riveria, the High Elf mage and Deputy of the Loki Familia, notes that she used to keep a Unicorn as a pet when she lived in the Elven forests.

-Price: Unknown

 **Metal Rabbit Fur:** The fur of a Metal Rabbit. It's useful for lightweight armor.

-Price: Unknown

 **Flying Dragon Fang:** The fang of a Flying Dragon. Useful in making weapons.

-Price: Unknown

 **Kobold Nail:** The claw of a Kobold. Easiest drop to obtain on the first to fourth floor, but not worth that much. Still worth more than a Magic Stone Fragment due to its usefulness in crafting, though.

-Price: Unknown

 **Goblin Fang:** The fang of a Goblin. Easiest drop to obtain on the first to fourth floor, but not worth that much. Still worth more than a Magic Stone Fragment due to its usefulness in crafting, though.

-Price: Unknown

 **Dungeon Lizard Stomach:** The stomach of a Dungeon Lizard. Useful in making cloth materials that resist explosions.

-Price: Unknown

 **Purple Moth Wing:** The wing of a Purple Moth. Useful in making cloth materials that resist poison.

-Price: Unknown

 **Blue Papilio Wing:** The blue see-through wing of a rare Blue Papilio. Sells high due to the Monster's rarity.

-Price: Unknown

 **Orc Hide:** The hide of an Orc. Useful in leatherworking.

-Price: Unknown

 **Hellhound Fang:** The fang of a Hellhound. Useful for its fire affinity.

-Price: Unknown

 **Almirage Fur** : The fur of an Almirage. Useful in rabbit fur clothing.

-Price: Unknown

 **Minotaur Horn:** The horn of a Minotaur. Useful in making weapons.

-Price: Unknown

 **Lygerfang Fang:** The fang of a Lygerfang. Useful in making anti-dragon weapons.

-Price: Unknown

 **Lygerfang Fur:** The fur of a Lygerfang. Useful in making anti-dragon armor, clothing, and equipment.

-Price: Unknown

 **Bugbear Nail:** The claw of a Bugbear. Useful for weapons that swing fast.

-Price: Unknown

 **Firestone:** A crimson colored Drop Item from a Flame Rock Monster that can explode when exposed to fire. Useful in crafting explosives with the Explosives Development Ability.

-Price: Unknown

 **Black Rhinos Horn:** The horn of a Black Rhinos. Useful in weapons with good penetrating power.

-Price: Unknown

 **Goliath's Hard Skin:** The dark hide of the Black Goliath. Likely a unique Drop Item. Welf used it to make two Goliath Robes for Lili and Haruhime, the Hestia Familia's two Supporters.

-Price: Priceless

 **Cadmus Hide:** A drop item that can be obtained from the Cadmus. It can be used to create armor or be used in medicinal items. It is extremely rare due to only certain Familias being able to reach the floor required.

-Price: 12,000,000 Valis (after haggling)

 **Vouivre's Tear:** A red stone embedded in the forehead of a Vouivre, a type of humanoid female dragon Monster spawned on floors 19-24. It's said to be worth a fortune.

-Price: Staggering

 **Cadmus Spring Water:** Spring water from the 51st floor that is guarded by the Cadmus dragon. The amount of spring water that is available at the spring is limited. Very useful in potion making.

-Price: Unknown

 **Moly:** An herb with a black root and white flower that protects one from negative status conditions. While it provides this effect temporarily when eaten, its proper use is as a potion ingredient for the Immunity Potion.

-Price: Unknown

 **Obia Flare:** A plant that grows near a volcano to the north of Orario. It's known for its fire properties and use in heat or fire-based concoctions. Asfi, Captain of the Hermes Familia, can use it to make Burst Oil, a throwing weapon even more powerful than a Fireburst Potion.

-Price: Unknown

 **Elven Holy Tree Wood:** Wood from a large holy tree growing in an Elven forest. A wooden weapon made from a branch of it can have all the hardness and sharpness of metal as well as high magic conductivity. Morlin's walking stick, Mourning Wood, is made from it, and her nature Spirit magic allows her to morph it into just about any wooden weapon.

-Price: Unknown

 **Adamantite:** A metal mined from the Dungeon. Though quality of the ore varies depending on how deep you mine it and your Mining Development Ability, it's a metal known for its power, durability, and weight.

-Price: Varies

 **Mythril:** A metal with high magic conductivity that can be mined from the Dugenon. Weapons and armor crafted from Mythril can absorb magic attacks to strengthen them, effectively making them anti-magic weapons and armor.

-Price: Varies

 **Seiros:** A rare and powerful ore that raises the strength of magic when made into a weapon. Mined from the Dungeon, but very hard to find pockets of it.

-Price: Varies

 **Nosteel:** A metal from the the Dungeon easy for use in smithing weapons with other Drop Items. Useful if the Drop Item in question is not metal or is too small to make the weapon in question.

-Price: Varies

 **Dil Adamantite:** Less powerful and durable Adamantite that, while not as effective, is more useful in lightweight, flexible armor. Unlike regular Adamantite, it's mostly found on the upper floors.

-Price: Varies

 **Artificially-Lightened Hard Gold:** Yes, that's a thing in the DanMachi world.

-Price: Unknown

 **Thousand-Year Tree Sap:** A sap that can be used to craft Spellstones, which glow in response to magic.

-Price: Unknown

 **Spellstones:** Gems made from Thousand-Year Tree Sap. They boost the potency of magic cast with a weapon that's adorned with them.

-Price: Unknown

Other

 **Agateram:** Artificial limbs. As healing magic cannot regrow lost limbs, the Dian Cecht Familia makes artificial limbs to order for high prices. They are silver in color with joints made of Spellstones, enchanted with powerful magic to function just like regular limbs complete with sensation, plus higher strength and magic conductivity than regular flesh and blood.

-Price: Made-to-order, prohibitively expensive

 **Rikta Crafts:** The Rikta are a clan of artisans in another nation that make various magic crafts from Magic Stones, Drop Items, and other crafting supplies. Though even more skilled than the Crozzo, their focus on items with very unusual, and sometimes highly impractical, properties and effects leave their wares difficult to use except by a few. Notably, very few of their products can actually be used as weapons, while the few that can generally only function supportively and/or can only be wielded by those with pure or honorable intentions for the Magic Weapon.

-Price: Varies

 **Dodobass:** A fish that is often mistaken for a Monster due to its large body and warped, hard black scales.

-Price: 2,000 Valis

 **Akarigoke:** Glowing moss that emits light. It appears starting on the 19th Floor of the Dungeon and lightens up the surrounding area.

-Price: N/A

The Underworld Dormitory

To help earn extra money for his Familia, Hades has opened the first floor of the Underworld Dormitory as a restaurant and pub. Every morning, Hades wakes up early to cook a huge breakfast for his Familia, often with huge portions tailored to each member's tastes. Outside of that, anyone who comes in, often other Gods or Adventurers, Hades will cook for them alongside Sunny and any other Adventurers in his Familia who can cook, and also serves alcohol and soft drinks. There is even a stage should anyone want to perform.

The Underworld Dormitory has a paddock just outside for horses and is four stories tall, with the second, third, and fourth floors dedicated to rooms for the Hades Familia Adventurers and Supporters. Each floor has a bathroom, though as each only has one bath tub, there is a bathhouse in the basement. The second, third, and fourth floors have hallway balconies where Hades can sometimes be seen beating rugs, and also often hangs laundry out to dry in the front and side yard.

Each member gets their own room, unless they wish to share a room with another member. Hades and Morlin, for one, being married, share a room, while Frobo, Elga, and Sunny, being a father, mother, and their child, share a room as well. Adventurers and Supporters are free to customize their room however they want, so long as it's from their own pocket. Rooster's room, which is just above the kitchen on the second floor, has many shelves for books, making it almost like a library. Once Leon joins, his room is on the second floor, right next to his mother Elisia's. Morn Rower's room on the fourth floor is always locked with a magical lock, with only Sunny allowed in to clean it. She possesses the only key, as Morn Rower simply picks the lock to get in during his rare visits, having a high enough Security Development Ability to pick magical locks.

As Alivia is a member of the Hermes Familia, she actually lives at their base, and thus does not have a room at the Underworld Dormitory. However, should she be too drunk to make it back to the Messenger Hub, Hades will allow her to crash on the sofa in the tavern area until she's ready to head home.

The basement of the Underworld Dormitory contains the workshops for the Deputies of the Familia. This includes Frobo's forge, Elga's potion brewing lab, Pyre's crafting workshop, Durkon's tailoring workshop, Scarlett's leatherworking workshop, a small library, an infirmary, a bathhouse (gender segregation needs to be worked out by those present), storage, and even a freezer and pantry right below the kitchen. There is also a sparring room, though Hero's Shade prefers to train Rooster, Ian, Ray, Leon, and his other students out in the forests outside Orario.

Morlin's garden is in the back, surrounded by tall fences, where she grows vegetables, herbs, spices, and other plants for Elga's potions, Lucia's poisons, and food for the kitchen. There are also targets in the back for the long-range fighters, though Lucia prefers to do her target practice in the forest.

The roof is accessible from the fourth floor, and is nice for stargazing and cloud watching.

Familia Ranks:

 **God:** Hades

 **Captain:** Morlin Debma

 **Lieutenant:** Morn Rower

 **Deputies:** Frobo Smiles, Elga Smiles, Pyrenee Congina, Durkon Thorisef, Scarlett Velvetina, Hero's Shade

 **Veteran Squad Commander:** Runemeyer Ravengale

 **Veteran Squad Second-in-Command :** Lucia Sherwood

 **Veteran Squad Adventurers:** Serenus Tamruhn, Sahgi Easter, Toirona Jamundi, Zorim Whiteskull

 **Veteran Squad Supporters:** Darude Freebird, Jersey Bullock, Maplehoof

 **Rookie Squad Leader:** Rooster Ringabelle

 **Rookie Squad Adventurers:** Ian Moone, Lleu Macnia

 **Rookie Squad Supporters:** Tessa Thompson

 **Non-Adventurer Residents:** Sunny Smiles, Elisia Elekor

 **Non-Hades Adventurer Visitors** : Alivia Sable, Inugami Touka

The symbol of the Hades Familia is a rough image of a cave with a river going through it, meant to depict the River Styx.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Main Character Class Counter**

Adventurers

 **Rooster:** Magic Knight

 **Ian:** Samurai

 **Ray:** Lancer

 **Leon:** Paladin

 **Runemeyer:** Knight

 **Lucia:** Archer (actually a Ranger, but she insists she's an Archer)

 **Serin:** Defender

 **Sahgi:** Wizard

 **Tairona:** Cleric

 **Zorim:** Wizard

 **Alivia:** Scout

 **Touka:** Ninja

Supporters

 **Tessa:** Scholar

 **Darude:** Bard

 **Jersey:** Quartermaster

 **Maplehoof:** Mount

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Main Character Race Counter

The less we have of a Race, the more likely a character of that race is to be accepted. Two will be the general limit. You have a better chance of making a member and getting it accepted if it's of the opposite sex of the current one (or two) (exceptions being the all-female Amazons, of course). The genders of the "Familia leaders" do not count toward the total below. I also will not allow Gods/Goddesses, High Elves, Half-Monsters, Monsters, "unknown race" characters, original races, or half-breeds of anything other than listed below (though Amazon characters may have fathers of a male of any other race except Spirits). If you want to make a character of a race we already have an overstock of, it better be a REALLY unique character that wouldn't work as any other race. Humans are also, admittedly, low priority for me.

 **Currently, the races we have none of are, in order of most to least priority:** Dwarves, Elves, Half-Dwarves, Humans.

-Humans: 0

-Elves: 0

-Dark Elves: 1 (M)

-Dwarves: 0

-Pallums: 1 (M)

-Amazons: 1

-Cat People: 1 (F)

-Chienthropes: 2 (F and M)

-Hume Bunnies: 2 (F and M)

-Runarls: 1 (F)

-Werewolves: 1 (M)

-War Tigers: 1 (F)

-Boaz: 1 (M)

-Spirits: 1 (M, Darkness element-aligned)

-Half-Elves: 1 (M)

-Half-Dwarves: 0

-Unknown: 1 (F)

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Other Notes

As this RP is fully allowing homosexual and bisexual characters, I really have no preference for a gender ratio. Just please do mention the above in the "Notes" section of the profile so I know.

Also of note is that the following Classes will greatly improve your odds of being accepted:

-Monk/Black Belt/Martial Artist

-Berserker/Barbarian

-Assassin/Spy

-Explosives Expert/Demolitioner

-Rogue/Thief

-Gypsy/Dancer

-Alchemist/Mixer/Chemist

And to a lesser extent, Clerics, Wizards, and other spellcasters are always welcome. I just prefer to avoid generic Warriors/Fighters, but if done well enough or unique enough, they are welcome.

The following classes **ARE NOT ALLOWED** :

-Gunner

-Machinist/Mechanist/Gadgeteer/Tinker/Engineer

-Summoner

-Mystic Knight/Magic Fencer/Spellblade

-Red Mage

It might be hard to make them work in the DanMachi world, but the following Classes, while low priority, are allowed if done well enough:

-Geomancer

-Pyro

-Gambler

-Tamer/Trainer/Beastmaster

-Puppeteer/Puppet Master

-Mime

-Memorist

-Blue Mage

-Chronomancer/Time Mage

-Saboteur/Synergist/Green Mage/Shaman

-Orator/Oratist/Mediator

Note that several of the above would actually make good Classes for Supporters.

Rooster is a notable exception as a Magic Knight. She can cast magic, but cannot do so without the spells of others cast on her first so she can use them via Draw and Relay. Outside of that, she prefers medium armor and quarterstaff fighting. I mostly only call her class a "Magic Knight" as a TV Tropes reference.

Weapons of choice not used in the profiles in the next chapter also increase odds of acceptance.

The Background Characters in the following chapter do not get proper profiles, but rather, get blurbs with more revealed about them in the story proper. But if you aren't sure about something about one of them, please ask me, and I am happy to clarify. I am actually thinking of given them full profiles in a separate, supplementary fanfic.

If your profile is too long for one PM, you are free to break it up into multiple PMs. This is, partly, why I don't want character profiles sent via Review, since Reviews have an even smaller character limit than PMs, and you are restricted to how many Reviews you can send, unlike PMs.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Bust Chart

For the perver-I mean, curious ones out there, I actually have a bust chart for the females in the roster, including the Background Characters. By American bra sizes, from largest to smallest, they are:

Jersey: H-cup

Rooster: G-cup

Morlin: DDD/F-cup

Elga: DD/E-cup

Tairona: DD/E-cup

Scarlett: D-cup

Touka: D-cup

Elisia: D-cup

Alivia: C-cup

Lucia: C-cup

Pyre: B-cup

Sunny: A-cup

Tessa: AA-cup

You're welcome.


	2. Intro 2: Character Roster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Danjon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka"/"Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?"/"DanMachi"/"Familia Myth." The series belongs to Oumori Fujino, Yasuda Suzuhito, SB Creative, GA Bunko, and J. .

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

DanMachi

Children of Hades

By _Cyberweasel89_

Co-Written by _Wandering Letters_

 **Intro 2:** Character Roster

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

This is the character roster. This list will be updated whenever a character submitted is accepted. Background characters get a summary. Main characters and submitted characters get profiles. All profiles are based only at the time of them joining/start of the story (though to avoid lack of information, I did Rooster, Tessa, and Ian soon after they joined the Familia, since they start the story before they become Adventurers).

Leaders of the Hades Familia (background characters)

 **Hades**

Hades is the God of the Hades Familia. Called the "Mr. Mom God" by those outside the Familia for his tendency to go air out laundry and go grocery shopping in an apron, bandanna, and holding a basket and shopping list, the members of the Hades Familia refer to him with paternal terms like Daddy, Papa, Dad, Father, Pops, Old Man, etc. Hades is somewhat picky about who he lets into his Familia, hence why it's only of medium size. When he looks at people with his intense gaze and constant frown, he seems to be able to see right through them, into the depths of their inner self. He accepts people into his Familia who often have nowhere else to go or are orphans living on the street, acting nurturing to them in a very fatherly way. Potential recruits who are rejected by other Familia always have a place in the Hades Familia. Several of the people in the Hades Familia don't seem very nice, but Hades is quick to vouch that he sees something in them that they may not see in themselves... so long as it's actually there to begin with. Hades is a dangerously savvy judge of character, but he won't accept people into his Familia who he knows will be a liability, will refuse to actually be a part of the family, or intend to just freeload. The free room and board is tempting, so Hades won't accept people just looking for a free ride.

Despite being a very intimidating guy, showing the very chill of the underworld itself on his surface and clocking in at almost seven feet in height, many in his Familia know that under this icy exterior, Hades is a warm, nurturing man who is more of a father to his Familia than a God. He has a tendency to do menial chores around his Familia's base, the "Underworld Dormitory," like cooking, cleaning, sewing, laundry, and even some light repair work. He often wakes up early every morning to cook his Familia a large breakfast, tends to pack them lunches when they head out to the Dungeon, and is often one to spout fatherly advice.

Many who have just joined the Familia tend to misunderestimate Hades due to his "Mr. Mom" tendencies, often facing embarrassment when they leave to head out to the Dungeon and he runs after them telling them they forgot the lunches he made for them. They are quickly proven that, though quirky, Hades is a force to be reckoned with. Any member of his Familia, his "children," that is having doubts can see things from an entirely new perspective after a chat with Hades, who, even while beating a rug over a second floor balcony or hanging laundry on a line, tends to give very insightful advice, showing them ways of considering things they didn't think to try. He also tends to know his "children" better than they know themselves. On the rare occasion a member of his Familia does something wrong, Hades merely tells them that regardless of what they do, they are still his children, and he is responsible for their actions.

Many of Hades' "children" note that he's... quite odd. He shows a fondness for kids despite his tendency to scare them with how intimidating he is, and cannot stand for misogyny. He also shows an intense love of animals, especially cats, and has a tendency to adopt cats off the street, often leading to the "Underworld Dormitory" having quite a few cats wandering around or stuffed into containers. Often members of the Hades Familia will open something only to have a cat pop out. Hades explains that "the Gods have pets in heaven, of course, but nothing compared to cats" and at a party hosted by Ganesha he reportedly was overheard asking another God in disbelief "how can you not like cats?"

Hades descended to Earth from Heaven 15 years ago, upon hearing of the annihilation of the Zeus Familia at the hands of the One-Eyed Black Dragon, 985 years after the Gods first descended to Earth. He immediately met Morlin upon his descension, and later founded the Hades Familia with her, Morn Rower, Hero's Shade. Hades kept in close contact with Zeus up until he fell into a canyon and activated his powers to return to Heaven, though has never personally met Bell Cranel.

 **Morlin Debma**

A Spirit, Morlin is the current Captain of the Hades Familia. A nature Spirit taking the form of a dryad, Morlin has dark brown skin. Her hands, feet, shins, and forearms appear to be made of tree bark, and her hair is green and grass-like, with flowers growing in it. Morlin has a dynamite hourglass figure and is also about as buxom as Demeter. Morlin is Hades' wife, and generally the mother figure to his father figure.

She has complete command over wood, plants, roots, vines, flowers, and poison. A whopping Level 7, and one of only two Level 7s in Orario, Morlin wields a wooden staff made of Elven Holy Tree Wood she can manipulate into various other wooden forms using her magic, including wooden swords.

Kind and nurturing to others, as well as possessing the patience of a saint, Morlin has a tendency to grow plants wherever she walks and sits. She helps out the Familia by growing herbs and other plants for use in potions and as vegetables for food, having a Rank C in the Gardening Development Ability. Her skills in wood manipulation also are a big help in repairs around the Underworld Dormitory, having a Rank D in the Building Development Ability. Her cooking skills, however, leave much to be desired, as she prefers to cook food... from flowers. So far, the only one who actually enjoys her cooking... is Hades.

Like many in the Hades Familia who lead it, she prefers to take a supportive role, only entering the Dungeon for major expeditions or rescue operations. Notably, if any member of the Familia is uncomfortable having a male God update their Status while shirtless, Hades has taught Morlin to do so herself using his blood. It supposedly only works because Morlin is a Spirit, his wife, and even then Hades must be in the room while she does it, though he can look away.

Morlin is motherly and nurturing, but also prone to teasing. She enjoys playing matchmaker and borderline-trolling her "children," and seems to know where to be and when to catch any of her children in a romantic moment. She also dresses scantily in little more than leaves, and often tries to encourage the girls of the Hades Familia to "flaunt what they got" as well. Despite being quite the tease, her Familia knows not to cross her. In addition to her staggering Level, she carries her husband's own "chill of the Underworld," able to send a sub-zero icy death SMILE at any of her children while still being pleasant and sweet, an act which can get any member of the Hades Familia to feel chills.

Morlin claims she fell in love with Hades upon their first meeting, when Hades descended from Heaven right in front of her she was out gathering flowers to cook and he greeted her with the cheesy line "I didn't know it was Spring." Morlin claims she found the line the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her, a story that seems to greatly embarrass Hades when she tells it. Her Gods-given Alias is "Springtime for a Wood Nymph."

 **Frobo Smiles**

Frobo is a Pallum who always wanted to be a blacksmith, but no one would take his dream seriously due to his race. Like many with nowhere to go, Hades took him in, and now he's one of the Deputies of the Hades Familia, working as their official on-staff blacksmith and bowyer. He will forge armor and weapons for Familia Members, so long as they can bring him the right materials and money to do the job.

Despite his diminutive height and glasses, Frobo is a very skilled blacksmith, though he admits that wielding such a large, heavy hammer is hard given his tiny arms. As a Rank D in the Blacksmith and Bowyer DAs, Frobo can craft Magic Weapons from Drop Items. While not as powerful or durable as the Crozzo family's Magic Weapons, Frobo feels he makes up for it with a high rank in the corresponding DAs and putting all his heart and soul into each weapon or armor he forges or crafts.

A kind, gentle soul, Frobo is intelligent and soft-hearted, and even enjoys writing poetry. He is currently Level 6, known by the Gods as the "Littlest Blacksmith," wields his specially-made long-handled blacksmith hammer as his weapon of choice, but generally doesn't go into the Dungeon unless it's a big expedition. He is the husband of Elga Smiles and the father of Sunny Smiles.

 **Elga Smiles**

A Dwarf woman, Elga was in a similar boat to Frobo. Despite her physically strong race, she wanted to dedicate her life to potion-brewing, resulting in being a laughing stock that no one would take a chance on. It was during her search for recognition that Hades took her in and she met Frobo. Admiring his guts to go against the grain like she does, she eventually married him, giving birth to their daughter Sunny. While her husband looks the part of a doctor but is a blacksmith, Elga likewise looks the part of a blacksmith but is a doctor. Bring her the proper materials and funds, and she can brew valuable potions for the members of the Hades Familia. Though cantankerous, Frobo claims her temper and grumpiness are actually an act to cover her own vulnerable nature and attachment to those around her. She is currently Level 6, known by the Gods as the "Temperamental Chemist," and utilizes offensive potions she throws at Monsters in combat. Her Mixing DA is currently Rank D. Like her husband, she rarely goes into the Dungeon aside from major Familia expeditions, but is a Deputy of the Familia just like him. She is also the mother of Sunny Smiles.

 **Pyrenee Congina**

Another Deputy of the Hades Familia fighting against stereotype, Pyrenee, often called Pyre for short, is an Amazon who has no interest in returning to her village with a baby. Rather, she would rather craft Magic Items. Rank D in the Mystery DA and a Level 6 Adventurer, like Elga and Frobo, Pyre really only enters the Dungeon for huge operations, wielding a simple, rough club. She would much rather remain in the Underworld Dormitory and craft Magic Items from Drop Items her fellow Familia members bring her. She is rather antisocial, often burying her nose in a book or otherwise isolating herself, and doesn't seem to show much emotion or reaction. Hades, though, insists she has a warm heart deep down and a weakness for cute things. Her Alias is the "Stoic Bookworm."

 **Durkon Thorisef**

More proof that the Hades Familia attracts the types who go against the grain (which makes sense, since they tend to find it hard to get work due to stereotypes), this Boaz wanted to be a tailor, of all things! A Deputy of the Hades Familia, Durkon is Level 6 and wields knitting needles with enough skill to flay a swordfish. He has a Rank D in the Tailor and Jeweler DAs, and so can easily craft magic vestments and jewelry from Drop Items. Flamboyant and quite effeminate in personality, Durkon considers himself an artist and at the pinnacle of fashion. Like all artists, he feels the clothes and accessories he makes are works of art, and should be respected like art. He also has an intense fondness for the color pink, and often incorporates different shades of the color into his own outfits (and luckily only his own outfits). His Alias is the "Man in Pink."

 **Scarlett Velvetina**

And now we have a leatherworking and fletching Hume Bunny of all things! Another Hades Familia Deputy, Scarlett, despite being a Level 6 with a Rank D in the Leatherwork and Fletching DAs, is surprisingly quiet. In truth, she is mute. Unable to cast spells as a result, she relies purely on physical combat, and is a kicking specialist that can easily take down a minotaur despite her I0 in Magic, said to be able to knock you out without you realizing she did so, then kick you ten more times before you hit the ground. She can make magic light armor out of leather and arrows out of the usual materials, even magical materials. Though mute, she is quite expressive, but also surprisingly timid for a Level 6. Her biggest secret? Offer to have sex with her or ask her if she wants to... And she won't be able to resist whisking you away to her room in the Underworld Dormitory for a fling, and she's quite the "bottom" who likes it rough. Her Alias, much to her embarrassment, is the "Mute Masochist." She is actually comletely bisexual and will offer to discount her leatherworking or fletching if you bed her, which is generally known as Scarlett's "tumble discount." Nympho, much?

 **Sunny Smiles**

Known as "the flower of the Hades Familia," Sunny Smiles is the daughter of two of the Familia's Deputies, Frobo and Elga Smiles. True to her name, Sunny is a little ray of sunshine, often smiling and with a very bubbly personality. Currently eight years old, Sunny helps out around the "Underworld Dormitory" with odd jobs like cleaning and helping Hades cook. With her awkward Pallum-Dwarf racial combination, Sunny is very short, but also quite stocky and oddly curvy for her age. She is very close to Hades, and unlike the rest of the Familia who call him paternal terms, she calls him "Grampa." She dreams of being the first ever Level 3 Supporter in Orario, but Hades refuses to give her a Falna until she's at least ten years old.

 **Morn Rower**

Morn Rower is supposedly the Lieutenant in the the Hades Familia. Despite being the lowest Level of the leaders at Level 5, every single one of them claim he is even stronger than Morlin at her staggering Level 7, and they don't know what they'd do without him. So far, though, only the leaders of the Familia and Runemeyer have actually SEEN him. Hades claims that he would trust Morn Row with his very life, and that he's normally out and about, either in the Dungeon, around Orario, and even outside Orario, performing work for the Hades Familia behind-the-scenes. Supposedly, he stops by the Hades Dormitory quite often, but no member of the Familia except for the leaders see him, always claiming to others they "just missed him."

He was supposedly a member of the Plutus Familia, and when he walked into the Underworld Dormitory with the rest of the Plutus Familia, it was just Hades, Morlin, and Hero's Shade, and they didn't think much of him. The Captain of the Plutus Familia arranged for Morn Rower to stay at the Underworld Dormitory to serve as an ambassador for a joint Dungeon excursion, but when the Plutus Familia withdrew from Adventuring to become a banking-type Familia, Morn Rower remained with the Hades Familia, becoming Hades and Morlin's most trusted Adventurer and the Lieutenant under Morlin.

The leaders of the Hades Familia claim that Morn Rower is a "fighter/rogue/sorcerer specializing in enchantments." He's supposedly highly talkative and sociable, a lover of fine alcoholic beverages, and the leaders always urge other members of the Familia not to sit at one table in the corner, saying it's "his table," and his personal room on the second floor is constantly locked and off-limits to all except Sunny entering to clean it.

While Morn Rower is always just missed during his stops by the Hades Familia, he seems to know what is going on in his absence from talking to the Familia leaders, often leaving gifts in the form of Drop Items, crafting materials, Magic Items, Magic Weapons, and other treasures he acquired while gone, supposedly claiming they are "souvenirs." When doing so, he usually gives directions before he leaves on which Familia member should receive which "souvenir," including instructing that the Gem-Sho be given to Rooster.

The leaders often tell several wild stories of Morn Rower. Frobo claims that he one time triggered his wife Elga's unstoppable rage, but actually managed to work things out with her and calm her down with words, something even Frobo can't do. They claim everyone can't help but love Morn Rower, that he has seventeen brothers and sisters, has his own seafaring boat, and his trusty steed is a Unicorn he tamed in his youth. He is supposedly a High Elf, but abandoned royalty because he enjoys freedom and danger. To Morn Rower, while gambling itself is mundane, he would gladly throw his life to a roll of the dice and let chance decide his fate, finding risk and not knowing what comes next adds a lot more flavor to life. He even enjoys eating new, exotic, and even poisonous foods for this reason. While capable of being brothers-in-arms and drinking buddies with even the most inhospitable man, he is also quite the ladies' man.

Durkon claims that he rarely sees Morn Rower without a beautiful woman of just about any race by his side, but he can turn right around and be the best bro the Boaz ever had. Pyre, of all people, claims she actually used to have a bit of a crush on him, but Morn Rower was the one not interested. Morlin says he's very talented at playing the lyre, while Runemeyer of all people says he's a very excellent sparring partner, and even Scarlett, with her muteness, claims that Morn Rower is easy to talk to and identify with. Sunny says Morn Rower can come up with games to play with her on the spot, and the Hero's Shade claims the man can tell the funniest joke in Orario. Whenever the Human drunk tries to recite it, he bursts out laughing, eventually giving up and just saying that "no one can tell it like Morn Rower."

While Morn Rower is the third in command of the Familia, under Hades and Morlin, and Hades claims he does a lot of important work for them, it's all subtle things behind the scenes. Hades says that if the Familia had an "employee of the month" system, Morn Rower would win it each and every month, even after death. Oddly, no one who's met him ever calls him just "Morn" or "Mr. Rower." They only call him by his full name of "Morn Rower."

Aside from the leaders of the Familia, Jersey has also met Morn Rower, but only once, and Alivia claims to have passed him on a run through the Dungeon, but didn't stop to chat or get a good look.

 **Hero's Shade**

Whereas everyone knows everything about Morn Rower but he is never around, the Hero's Shade is always around, but no one knows anything about him. This old Human man is always sitting at the bar in the first floor tavern of the Underworld Dormitory, sitting at the same stool at the bar, nursing drink after drink. Seemingly always drunk, he won't tell anyone anything about himself. He only describes himself as "a fallen legend," "lingering sentimentality," "out of sight, out of mind," and "the result of fortune and fame." Most call him Hero's Shade.

When asking the other leaders about him, they only remark he was there when they joined, and have come to consider him something of a mascot, saying that the first floor tavern of the dorm just isn't the same without him sitting at "his stool." Hades will only explain that he earns extra money for the Familia with Fishing, Mining, and Art Development Abilities, and will also train new Adventurers in how to properly fight.

Hero's Shade's abilities are notably perfect for training others, as he has a Skill that lets him masterfully wield anything meant to be a weapon without a Development Ability for it, and he has a spell that is a combination of an illusion and a barrier to make temprorarily solid illusions that dispel after several hits, and thus are perfect for training others in fighting against groups or making training dummies.

 **Elisia Elekor**

Elisia Elekor is Leon Elekor's elven mother. Resigned to a wooden wheelchair, Leon requested she be able to stay in the Underworld Dorm when he Converted to the Hades Familia, which Hades allowed without a second thought, even assigning them rooms right next to each other.

A beautiful elf, who is much smaller than her son standing at 5'2". Elisia is your typical heart of gold mother figure, always polite and kind to those around her. She has an undying love for her son and will do anything she can to make sure he's happy.

Even though she is disabled, she tries to take care of herself to give Leon less to worry about, but even though she tries, he's always there to look out for her and take care of her. He often cooks for her and helps her up stairs and the like.

Elisia however can be mischievous. She knows that her son suffers from his loneliness because she can only do so much as his mother and she often times tries to find women to introduce to him who he may find interesting. However, she has tried many times and failed every single time. For some reason, Leon never seems to notice that she's trying to hook him up, instead seeing her invitations as a true act of friendship between her and the woman in question.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name:** Rooster Ringabelle

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** Unknown. Possibly 17

 **Race:** Cat Person

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Adventurer

 **Class:** Magic Knight

 **Level:** 1 (later: 2)

 **Alias:** None (later: The "Blank Page Bookworm")

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: D578

-Endurance: D577

-Dexterity: C697

-Agility: C636

-Magic: D513

 **Development Abilities:**

-None

(Level 2:

-Charm

-Staffmanship)

 **Skills:**

-Draw: An Active Trigger Skill. Draw allows the user to absorb magical, elemental, and energy attacks into their being. Though it can be done with the hands, this is largely for show. While active, Draw really absorbs such attacks from any part of the body, even multiple attacks at once. Once absorbed, the attacks cannot be stored. They must be released immediately though Draw's Spell-based counterpart, Relay, or else they can and will cause an Ignis Fatuus in the user, at best seriously injuring the user, at worst destroying the user from the inside, or even discharging and destroying everything around the user in a radius proportional to the power absorbed. As it is Active Trigger, sneak attacks can fully effect the user without being absorbed, as can attacks the user chooses not to absorb. Healing, status effect, buff, and debuff Spells cannot be absorbed, but can still be used in conjunction with Relay, though Relay will not cure them. Draw can, however, absorb magic the enemy has cast on themselves through touch, allowing the user to simply touch the enemy's barrier to absorb it and thus negate it until cast again, so long as they immediately Relay that absorbed barrier. It even works on buffs. Notably, however, as Draw is a Skill, it has little requirement to when it can be used. But as Relay is the only Spell that can release attacks that Draw absorbs, attacks absorbed when the Relay Spell cannot be cast due to insufficent stamina, silencing, or magical sealing cannot be vented, easily causing an Ignis Fatuus. In the event Draw can be used but Relay cannot, Draw is essentially a sacrificial move to block an incoming magical, elemental, or energy attack. Despite the name, Draw does not attract magic to the user when in use. It only absorbs magic that directly hits the user, though the user can position themselves to take the blow with Draw active.

Later (Level 2):

-Heroic Resolve: Conditional Skill. Grants bonuses to both Basic AND Development Abilities in response to feelings like determination, willpower, righteous fury, hope, protective instincts, guts, and resolve. Depending on how strong the feelings are, the boost to stats can be enormous, to the point of going past caps to SS and SSS territory. It is one of the few stat boosting abilities that actually works on Development Abilities.

 **Spells:**

-Relay: Relay is the counterpart of Draw. A Spell thought to have been long lost, it can only be used in conjunction with Draw. Once magic, elements, or energy have been absorbed through Draw, they can be manipulated into various effects through Relay. The most obvious and useful effect of Relay is to "bounce back" magical, elemental, and energy attacks once absorbed. As Draw can absorb multiple attacks at once, Relay can actually combine them into new effects, more powerful versions, or release them each in separate directions. Absorbed offensive magic can even be channeled through the user's body or weapons, such as an absorbed lightning spell coursed through the weapon or body as an electric current, absorbed fire used to set their weapon or the user aflame, or absorbed earth spells used to coat the weapon or user in rock. While absorbed magic cannot be stored, if Relayed in a weaker form than the attack it originally was, it can be Relayed more than once or over time so long as the Relay is fairly constant. So an absorbed fire Spell that is very powerful can be shot off as several smaller fireballs or used as an over-time "aflame buff." In addition, if given a status condition, enchant, buff, or debuff, Relay can actually spread this condition to allies or enemies (though it does not cure the user of it), and even works on barriers cast on the user, allowing them to spread the barrier out over a much larger area than the original caster could, or just absorb the barrier (even an enemy's barrier through touch) and utilize it over time, even offensively like coating the user's weapon, fists, or legs in barriers. Healing Spells cast on the user, even after taking effect, can then be used in conjunction with Relay to spread them over an area of effect.

Chant: "Tu fui, ego eris! Relay!"

 **Weapons:**

-Oak quarterstaff: Purchased from the Guild upon first becoming an Adventurer for 3,600 Valis. It served Rooster well, but she replaced it with the Gem-Sho later.

Later:

-The Gem-Sho: A gold staff with red gems on each end, the Gem-Sho is supposedly a very powerful weapon crafted by the Rikta, a clan of artisans who make various magic crafts from Magic Stones and Drop Items. Though even more skilled than the Crozzo, their focus on items with very unusual, if highly impractical, properties and effects leave their crafts difficult to use except by a few. The Gem-Sho, supposedly one of their finest creations, was dropped off at the Underworld Dormitory as a "souvenir" while Morn Rower was visiting, who instructed Morlin to give it to Rooster, though he did not specify where he got it. The Gem-Sho is just as much a magic rod as it is a fully-functioning combat quarterstaff. In addition to being nigh unbreakable and hitting quite hard, it is a natural and extremely versatile conduit for magic, making it perfect for use with Rooster's Relay. What's more, the Gem-Sho, while not sentient as no weapon is, will only respond and react to those who wield it with pure intentions. In fact, any person who attempts to even pick it up with wicked goals in mind for it are actually attacked by a magic backlash from the Gem-Sho, though those who pick it up with the intention of returning it to its wielder are fine even if their reasons for returning it are impure. Tessa's Scan indicates the red gems on either end are actually Spellstones made from Thousand-Year Tree Sap, while the rod itself is a rather intricate alloy of Adamantite and Seiros, coated in Artificially-Lightened Hard Gold. Even Frobo says his skills can't make a weapon made from so many materials so perfectly blended together, let alone imbue it with magic like that, citing the Rikta as truly remarkable.

 **Armor:**

Unlike most female Adventurers, Rooster takes protection seriously. She wears a full set of armor intended for both protection and mobility.

-Chainmail bodysuit

-Steel capeline helmet

-Steel cuirass

-Steel gauntlets

-Steel greaves

Later:

-Nine Lives: After Rooster's set of armor is completely ruined in the Dungeon beyond salvaging, Frobo and Scarlett set to work crafting her a custom set of armor. The result is the Nine Lives, named for Rooster's tendency to destroy her armor only for it to be restored by Frobo. The chainmail bodysuit is forged from Metal Rabbit Fur, while the capeline helmet, cuirass, greaves, and metal parts of the gauntlets are forged from an alloy that Frobo admits took all his skill to make, composed of Dil Adamantite for defense and Seiros to help work with Rooster's Relay used to make elemental armor enchantments. The boots and leather parts of the gauntless were forged from Cadmus Hide leather by Scarlett. Frobo insists that, no matter how much damage is dealt to it, he and Scarlett can fix it again, giving it well over the nine lives it was named for. The idea for the armor, as well as its design, came from Hero's Shade, while the materials were supplied by Morn Rower, as well as funds for the labor.

 **Clothing:**

-Around Orario, Rooster typically wears rather sensible boots and very modest trousers and shirts, often with long pant legs and sleeves, baggy with the intent of hiding her curves. For special occasions, she will wear a long, flowing, modest dress with short sleeves. She really doesn't like to show off her figure or body. Despite this, while alone in her room at the Underworld Dormitory, she prefers to go nude or wear a towel. She enjoys being naked, but not around others.

 **Equipment:**

-Potions: Rooster keeps a potion or two from Elga in her cleavage beneath her cuirass for emergencies, believe it or not. Usually, at the least, she keeps a Heal Potion and a Magic Potion in there, but given her... ahem... size, she can often opt for a third. Once she gains the Hairball, she can carry quite a few more due to having the storage space, including a buff or offensive potion as an ace in the hole. Wisdom Potions are particularly useful with her Relay spell.

-Ration Pellets: Rooster keeps, of all things, a bag of Ration Pellets in her Victoria's Secret Compartment. Very useful given her immense appetite.

-Reading Glasses: After spending so much time reading, Rooster realized her vision was getting worse. After a test, she was outfitted with reading glasses, which she wears nearly all the time since getting them. It seems that, even with natural low-light vision, reading in the dark is bad for your eyes.

Later:

-Cat's Eyes: Crafted by Tairona with materials and funds supplied by Hero's Shade and Morn Rower, the Cat's Eyes are vision-correcting glasses that boost Rooster's reading speed and help see through illusions, including magical darkness that a Cat Person or Dark Elf's natural low-light vision normally can't see through. Thanks to Hades secretly supplying his blood and hair, they can also read an Adventurer's Status, though only if their back is bared.

-The Hairball: Scarlett crafted Rooster a leather belt with several pouches on it when she helped make the leather parts of her Nine Lives armor with Frobo. Calling it the Hairball, Rooster can use it to carry emergency supplies like potions and rations, the latter useful for her immense appetite. Unlike the parts of her armor, the Hairball is crafted from Orc Hide instead of rare and valuable Cadmus Hide.

-Clotting Ointment: Due to her tendency to push herself to the limit and keep fighting, Rooster begins carrying Clotting Ointment to seal her wounds for continued battle around the time she gains the Hairball from Scarlett.

-Smelling Salts: Due to her tendency to push herself to the point of fainting/Mind Zero, Rooster also carries Smelling Salts in the Hairball, though she can't use them herself while unconscious.

-Rations: Once Rooster gains the Hairball, she can begin carrying different rations in it besides the bag of Ration Pellets between her breasts. This includes beef jerky, trail mix, calorie sticks, protein drinks, MREs, and bottled water. Seriously, how much can this girl eat?

-Lucky Charm: A blue ribbon with a lighter blue stripe in the middle and a coin-like gold medal on the end inlaid with a green four leaf clover, the Lucky Charm is a "trinket" that was given to Rooster by the Hero's Shade. He claimed it had served him well, but felt it was time he passed it on, urging Rooster to always keep it on her person. Though claiming to not be superstitious, Rooster keeps it to honor her mentor. She usually pins it to some part of her clothing, places it in her pocket, or puts it in her (substantial) cleavage.

 **Appearance:** Rooster stands at about 175cm (5'9") tall, weighing about 61kgs (135lbs) of mostly breast weight. She has crimson red hair that goes down to her mid-back in thick, slightly curly locks, with bright green eyes that have cat-like pupils. Her skin is very pale and mostly covered in freckles. Atop her head are light brown-colored Turkish van cat ears, same with the tail sprouting from her tailbone, which is ringed and somewhat fluffy. She is supermodel like in body, with long, statuesque legs, a perky peach-shaped rear, shapely hips, trim waist, and a bust that is likely an American G-cup. She's not muscular, but nicely toned, and despite her large breasts, her body is a proportionately curvy hourglass figure.

 **Personality:** Rooster was a blank slate. Waking up with no clue where she was, what she was, who she was, etc., her personality proves Rousseau's theory that a person as a blank slate is naturally innocent. At first childlike despite her mature body, treating everything like a first snow and being very naive and pure-hearted, Rooster had no memories to have corrupted her development, seeing the world as a strange and new place, with every new experience eliciting a sense of childlike curiosity in her. It was after Tessa educated her that she began to develop her own identity and character.

Rooster is a down-to-earth, intelligent, selfless girl who is willing to make personal sacrifices in order to save people in need. Despite having no memories prior to waking up outside of Orario, she is mostly upbeat and welcomes the attention and praise of being an Adventurer. At times, she expresses the desire to have a boyfriend (or girlfriend), but she demonstrates great emotional strength when confronting danger. Rooster is outspoken and sensitive to the feelings and attitudes of others as can be seen in her relationships with Tessa, Ian, and later Ray and Leon. Her reactions to things are largely realistic, with a range of emotions, but none of them extreme or exaggerated.

Despite having no knowledge of her past and being thrust into a strange new world when she awoke outside of Orario, Rooster embraces the Adventurer role and demonstrates leadership during her adventures with the Hades Familia and her time in Orario.

While not entirely innocent upon being properly educated, Rooster does not want to be known for her body, and so rarely shows skin or her curves, preferring protective and covering armor and demure, modest clothes. Several characters who see Rooster in clothes of a more revealing or curve-hugging nature comment that they didn't expect her to be so well-endowed underneath all her armor, statements that cause her discomfort and embarrassment.

While education did cause Rooster to develop a sense of modesty and shame, she admittedly enjoys being nude so long as it's not around others. She rarely wears clothes while in her room at the Underworld Dormitory, only wearing a towel at most, is shown to prefer sleeping nude, and enjoys bathing and showering, likely drawn to water due to her breed of cat being the Turkish van. She comments that, like high places fill her with confidence, water fills her with a sense of inner serenity.

Rooster's modesty is very unusual. Just a crash-course in education can't cause THIS level of body image issues. In truth, to Rooster, showing skin or curves is psychologically akin to being vulnerable and unprotected. Having no memories to guard her mind or pleasant experiences to think about when things get tough, Rooster is very sensitive to feeling exposed and vulnerable, likening her body being unprotected to her mind's lack memories to fill it. She especially has a complex over her breasts. In the event of being completely exposed, Rooster chooses to use both hands on her breasts, completely ignoring covering any part of her below the belt.

Rooster is, however, far too good-natured for her own good. She can't say no to helping people, even willing to help people who just attacked her. When it comes to the greater good, Rooster can and will disobey direct orders to help the little people, and Hades says this selfless nature of her's is why Runemeyer is a better leader than her. People have taken advantage of her by asking for help and not fully explaining their situation. Rooster is also shown to be slightly sarcastic, but as she's sensitive to others' feelings, she largely keeps any snarky comments to herself, rarely ever calling others out on things publicly.

 **Background:** Rooster just woke up. She found herself in a clearing in some woods just outside Orario. Flowers filled the clearing, a ray of early morning sunlight breaking through the treeline to shine on her face and wake her. Butterflies fluttered about the clearing, but not one could tell her who she was or where she was. Standing upright and taking her first steps on shaky legs, she set out into this brave new world.

It was soon after that she met Tessa Thompson, who took her in, and after educating Rooster a bit, found themselves joining the Hades Familia with Tessa's "older brother" Ian.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Rooster sees Hades, like all the Familia, as a father figure, though with her, it's a bit more than that. As she never had a father that she can remember, Hades is even more of a father to her than others, and she often turns to him for advice when she's questioning or doubting herself. She even calls him "Dad" despite usually referring to others by their Class.

-Morlin Debma: Rooster finds Morlin a good figure to turn to when she needs advice on matters from a woman's perspective, and Morlin is happy to oblige. Morlin sees it her duty to try and get Rooster more comfortable with her body, even if it means forcing her into embarrassing exposure in public or having "nude tea parties" with her. Rather than "Mom," Rooseter calls Morlin "Captain."

-Frobo Smiles: Rooster and Frobo get along well. She often has the Pallum blacksmith maintain her Gem-Sho, and enjoys reading the poetry he writes. He was also the one who forged most of the parts of the Nine Lives. She calls him "Blacksmith."

-Elga Smiles: Elga views Rooster as something akin to a niece. Though she fusses over Rooster and tends to dish out tough love, she usually supplies the Cat Person with her own home-brewed potions. She calls her "Doctor."

-Pyrenee Congina: You'd think that both of these girls would get along given their similar love for books. But it's due to this love of books that the two rarely interact unless necessary, as they both tend to stick to the background while reading. Compounding this is that Rooster has yet to have a need to use Pyre's services as a crafter of Magic Items, though she did make Rooster's Cat's Eyes, albeit without directly interacting the Cat Person Magic Knight. She calls her "Craftswoman."

-Durkon Thorisef: Rooster admits to finding Durkon... unusual. But she knows he means well, and often allows him to tailor new clothes for her. Though the Boaz often urges her to "flaunt" a little more, she finds the idea of showing off her skin and curves a very uncomfortable thought. She wants to be known as a STRONG warrior, not a SEXY warrior. She calls him "Tailor."

-Scarlett Velvetina: So far, Rooster has yet to need to use Scarlett's leatherworking services, and given her muteness, they haven't interacted much. She crafted her Hairball and the leather parts of her Nine Lives, but that's about it. Pyre often tries to flirt with Rooster whenever they interact, usually whenever she needs maintenance on the Nine Lives or Hairball, but the Cat Person has yet to pick up on this. She calls her "Leatherworker."

-Sunny Smiles: Rooster finds Sunny a very cute kid, and tends to treat her like a younger sister. Sunny admits to finding Rooster's tail fun to play with. She tends to call her "Child," much to Sunny's objections.

-Morn Rower: Like everyone in the Familia except the leaders and Runemeyer, Rooster has yet to actually meet Morn Rower. He, however, seems well aware of her, as he left her the Gem-Sho during one of his stops back at the Underworld Dormitory, and contributed materials and funds for her Nine Lives, Hairball, and Cat's Eyes. Rooster tends to refer to him as "the Lieutenant."

-Hero's Shade: Rooster was taught how to properly wield a quarterstaff by the Hero's Shade, as well as given proper lessons in spellcasting to hone her Relay Spell. She's come to see him as a powerful, if odd, mentor. His words of wisdom oddly stick with her, though her feline nose is rather sensitive to the strong smell of alcohol that permeates from him. She calls him "Mentor."

-Elisia Elekor: Rooster enjoys sitting and having little chats with Leon's mother. As Leon joined the Veteran Squad at the same time as her, Tessa, Ian, and Ray, but wasn't part of the Rookie Squad with them beforehand, Rooster is very interested in getting to know her son through getting to know her, hoping this will be a less up-front way of helping build teamwork. The amnesiac Cat Person doesn't really get that Elisia considers her an ideal suitor for her son. She calls her "Mrs. Elekor."

-Tessa Thompson: Rooster is deeply grateful to Tessa for having educated her and given her a place to stay, though admits to finding her very anal-retentive, neurotic, androphobic, and neat freak behavior quite odd and hard to deal with. Rooster is largely oblivious to Tessa's growing feelings for her, and the resulting freak outs the War Tiger undergoes whenever she believes her and Rooster are having a romantic moment. Tessa is among the few that Rooster refers to by first name.

-Ian Moone: While they had a rough start, given Ian's territorial nature, Rooster finds the Werewolf and her have a surprising amount in common, like their love of heights. Despite the Werewolf not talking, Rooster enjoys spending time on the roof with him, and is slowly learning to read his facial expressions like Tessa can. The two make a powerful team in battle, and Rooster admits she wouldn't want anyone else back-to-back with her against a horde of Monsters. Rooster tends to refer to him as "Partner" rather than "Samurai."

-Lleu Macnia: When Ray joined the Rookie Squad, Rooster was already the de facto leader. She quickly took the young Pallum under her wing, seeing him as a little brother figure. She finds his youthful immaturity and her amnesia-induced inexperience often lead them to agree on things, though she hates the arousal and pain she feels when he trips and grabs her tail, so for her own safety, she often makes him walk beside or in front of her. Rooster calls him "Lancer."

-Leon Elekor: Due to Leon having Converted when he did, the Half-Elf does not know the Veteran Squad he joined, nor Rooster's Rookie Squad that just integrated into the Veteran Squad at the same time as him. As a result, Rooster is curious about Leon and wants to make him feel welcome and a part of the Party, but isn't sure how to go about interacting with him since, as a Conversion from the Freya Familia, she doesn't know his nature like she does the rest of the Hades Familia. Given her lack of complete knowledge on the world, she isn't sure the etiquette of such a situation, and doesn't want to say something wrong in front of him. Rooster calls him "Paladin."

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Rooster feels very inadequate towards Runemeyer's leadership capabilities, but at the same time, tends to disobey orders he gives if she feels it would put someone at risk or if they involve Runemeyer putting himself in danger for the sake of the Party. Little does she know, Runemeyer tends to wonder if Rooster would make a better leader than him. Rooster calls him "Knight."

-Lucia Sherwood: Rooster treads lightly around Lucia, as the Runarl is a bit sensitive to what she may perceive as her being pitied or patronized. Hopefully, the two can come to understand each other soon. Rooster calls her "Ranger," despite her objections that she's an archer.

-Serenus Tamruhn: Rooster admits, due to her poor social awareness and Serin being more of a man of action, she doesn't interact with him directly much, though appreciates his ability to defend and guard the members of the Party who have trouble defending themselves, like Jersey. Rooster calls him "Defender."

-Sahgi Easter: Sahgi flirts with Rooster, but makes it clear he's just teasing. By his own admission, while he may be a pervert, he is not a misogynist, and refuses to bed Rooster when she's far too innocent to handle the morning after. Rooster calls him "Wizard."

-Tairona Jamundi: Rooster finds Tairona rather gloomy and depressed, and wishes she'd cheer up. Though... She can't help noticing that the Amazon arranged a heart shape in the lunch she made for Runemeyer. Rooster calls her "Cleric."

-Zorim Whiteskull: Rooster is very embarrassed by Zorim's tendency to grope and fondle the breasts she hates having. She never really lashes out at him for it, though, feeling too embarrased about it to even yell at him. She does, however, appreciate Zorim's cooking and his magic over darkness, shadow, and gravity that she can Draw and Relay, as no one else in the Party knows darkness-element magic. Rooster calls him "Chef" rather than "Wizard," likely because Sahgi is already "Wizard" and she's a deep appreciator of good food.

-Darude Freebird: Rooster admits to finding Darude brings quite a bit of humor to the dreariness that is the Dungeon, enjoying his immature and hyperactive nature. She calls him "Bard."

-Jersey Bullock: Rooster is curious about Jersey, but any attempts to talk to the Supporter just cause her to shy away. Hopefully the Cat Person can find some way to get her to open up. She calls her "Quartermistress."

-Alivia Sable: Rooster admits, she can't help wanting to tease Alivia, likely given the hunter-prey roles cats and rabbits have. She usually settles on racing with the Hermes Familia Adventurer. She calls her "Scout."

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Rooster Ringabelle is not her real name. She chose it due to a misunderstanding when meeting Tessa. It comes from hearing a rooster crow and Tessa using the phrase "ring a bell."

-Rooster woke up with true amnesia, not even knowing how to talk.

-Rooster is left-handed.

-Rooster smells like cinnamon sugar.

-Rooster seems to have an immense appetite. Her room in the Underworld Dormitory is right above the kitchen, and has a trap door so she can head down for a snack without having to get dressed or put on something more than a towel.

-Once being taught to read by Tessa, Rooster has become an avid reader, finding books a great way of learning more about the strange new world she's found herself in. Her room at the Underworld Dormitory could double as a library, given her book collection, spending a good deal of her funds earned from Adventuring on buying books, and several others tend to call her a bookworm. She admittedly finds reading easier than dealing with others, and so spends most of her time not in the Dungeon or training with the Hero's Shade up in her room with a good book and snack. Reading also helps her pass the time while recuperating in bed from a Mind Zero.

-Unlike most cats, Rooster actually loves baths and swimming, feeling quite drawn to water. Then again, she is a Turkish van, and they are widely known as "the water cats" due to their unusual (for a cat) affinity for water. Also like Turkish vans, she is quite adept at hunting, is quite social with a friendly disposition towards others (she may find books easier to deal with than people, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like being with people), develops strong bonds with others, and can be a bit playful and lively should the mood strike her.

-Whereas cats are known for their sleeping, Rooster has psychological insomnia. When Rooster closes her eyes to fall asleep and lets her mind wander, she remembers she has no memories, fond or bad, to look back on, and the blank void of this moment when she closes her eyes in bed deeply disturbs her. As a result, she can only fall asleep when she's so exhausted she passes out as soon as her head hits the pillow, leaving no time to lie there and gaze into the abyss that is her past.

-While Rooster has modesty, in keeping with being down-to-earth and her reactions being realistic, she does not react to being seen naked by freaking out or lashing out. Rather, she simply blushes, covers herself, and removes herself from the situation or grabs something to wear. To Rooster, the notion of screaming, slapping, or extreme tsundere-esque violence in response to being walked in on bathing or changing is ridiculous.

-Like most cats, Rooster is fond of high places, and particularly enjoys standing at the edge of ledges to enjoy the view below and beyond. One of her favorite pastimes is jumping along the roofs of Orario.

-Oddly enough, and perhaps due to her nature as a Cat Person, no matter how far Rooster falls or even if she didn't expect to fall... she always sticks the landing.

-Rooster has a bizarre thing for sprinkles. Just the sight of them seems to have a catnip-like effect on her, and she'll even kiss others to lick or suck the sprinkles out of their mouths, whether they want her to or not. She does this almost as if in a trance.

-Rooster has a very low alcohol tolerance, tending to get sloshed from just a single mug of ale. What's worse, following the "Veteran Squad Initiation Incident," her intolerance for alcohol has become notorious because she "disrobes when drunk," and has no knowledge of having done so upon coming to with a heavy hangover (and no clothes on).

-Rooster seems to display a hint of bisexuality, or she's at least bi-curious. She claims that, while she'd like a boyfriend, she really wouldn't mind if it was a girlfriend, since she finds many women just as attractive as men in their own ways. Such statements greatly excite Tessa despite her catchphrase of denying she's a lesbian to the world and herself.

-Rooster is largely oblivious to flirting and romance because, having learned about the world through books, she learned about romance from romance novels. Since romance in novels usually happens by a fateful encounter or love at first sight, Rooster is on the look out for that kind of situation, completely unaware that real love builds slowly.

-While Rooster is sensitive to the emotions of others, she can't seem to pick up on how people feel about HER. So while she's among the few who can tell Tairona has a crush on Runemeyer, she's completely oblivious to Tessa'a feelings for her.

-Rooster lacks confidence, often a victim of self-doubt and beating herself up for failures. It's only when she considers what's really on the line and what could go wrong if she lets everyone down that she can stand up and have the determination of a warrior. In other words, over-thinking things can actually make Rooster a better fighter.

-Rooster displays the very unusual habit of referring to people by their occupation or, if an Adventurer or Supporter, by their class. It's noted by many to be a very strange habit, especially for a girl who's otherwise quite friendly, and even Rooster comments that she's not entirely sure why she does it, and finds it hard not to. Even the Deputies of the Familia are referred to by occupation like Blacksmith, Tailor, Leatherworker, and the Hero's Shade is Mentor. Even Morlin is "Captain," while Hades is "Dad." While she's never met him, she tends to refer to Morn Rower as "the Lieutenant" when talking about him to others. The only other people of note she refers to by something unique are Leon's mother as "Mrs. Elekor," Ian as "Partner," while actually calling Tessa by her given name.

-Tessa's Scan Spell can tell a girl's measurements and cup size. She has done this on Rooster without her noticing, and has committed the information to memory. Rooster is B90/W56/H86 metric, B34/W22/H34 imperial, and her cup size is an American G-cup.

-Like all of the Beast Human races, Rooster's ears and tail are heavy erogenous zones. Rubbing her ears or tail can easily make her putty in your hands (or lap, see below).

-Like all Cat People, Rooster has excellent low-light vision, able to see varely clearly with only minimal light. She can, thus, read in a dark (though not pitch black) room, but still prefers to read by Magic Stone lantern to prevent eye strain.

-Likely due to her house cat nature, Rooster has the strong urge to climb in people's laps and cuddle up with people for naps. She suppresses these urges, but all those inhibitions are out the window when her ears or tail are being rubbed... or she's drunk... or the person is eating sprinkes.

-Rooster clearly seems more in-tune with feline instincts than most other Cat People. She admits to occasionally getting the urge to lick her own or others' wounds, though finds the urge easy to control.

-To Rooster, there is little difference between a door or window. She also sees little point in going inside to use the stairs when she can just jump or climb a wall.

-While the in-story reason for Rooster's name is above, her name is actually a reference to the main character of the Western movie and novel "True Grit," Reuben J. "Rooster" Cogburn, and the party member from the video game "Bravely Default: Flying Fairy," Ringabel, the latter of which also had amnesia.

-"Tu fui, ego eris" is a Latin phrase. It means: "As you are, I was; as I am, so you shall also be." It is a loosely fitting phrase to describe what Draw and Relay do.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name:** Tessa Thompson

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 15

 **Race:** War Tiger

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Waitress (former), Supporter

 **Class:** Scholar

 **Level:** 1 (later: 2)

 **Alias:** None (later: The "Anal-Retentive Ironing Board")

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: G254

-Endurance: H197

-Dexterity: F386

-Agility: E455

-Magic: D501

 **Development Abilities:**

-None

(Level 2:

-Perception

-Cleaning)

 **Skills:**

-Artel Assist: Conditional Skill. When the user is carrying a certain amount of weight, the skill will help compensate in status increases. The amount compensated depends on the weight.

Later (Level 2):

-Radar Sense: Passive Skill. User is always fully aware of the layout of a floor of the Dungeon, as well as the location of any life forms and individual objects on the floor, allowing the user to automatically know the location of any people, Monsters, corpses, dropped items, or treasure on the floor. Inside the Dungeon, range is only the current floor. Outside the dungeon, the range is about 8 square kilometers, or 5 square miles.

 **Spells:**

-Scan: A Support Spell, Scan is a general all-purpose analyzing Spell. Used on objects, it can identify their name, purpose, chemical composition, and how you use them, among other things. On people, it can tell their name, race, age, and if an Adventurer, can tell their Familia, Level, Alias, Skills, Spells, Basic Abilities, and Development Abilities. On Monsters, it can tell the user the Monster's species, Level, Spells, weaknesses, weak points, Magic Stone location, potential Drop Items (and whether they'll drop it or not), and can even tell the user what the enemy is about to do next. In addition to a Chant, the Spell is activated with a hand motion of forming the index and pinky fingers into a rough diamond shape. By holding that hand motion and remaining standing in one spot, the user can actually keep the Spell going continuously despite only having Chanted it once, though this puts a continuous drain on the user's stamina.

Chant: "Goddess of wisdom! Muse of knowledge! Spirit of truth! Grant your humble servant just a sliver of your divine omniscience! Scan!"

 **Weapons:**

-Little Ballista: For the instances Tessa has to defend herself, she uses the Little Ballista. A crossbow strapped to her wrist, it's designed for the small-bodied Pallum race by the Goibniu Familia as one of their official market products, and so perfect for Tessa's diminutive height. It's capable of firing bodkins (crossbow bolts) on automatic with manual loading, though given Tessa's inexperience with it, she can really only rain arrows down on enemies as suppressive fire, and given its size it has relatively short range. Bodkins sold separately can change the power and flight distance, but Tessa can't afford them.

 **Armor:**

-Gnome Dress: Tessa prefers a pure white mantle to wear around her neck with a hood she usually keeps hanging down. As she is a Supporter, speed is more valuable than protection, so she usually wears a white flowing gown under it that is easy to move in and hides her curves (or lack thereof). She wears a functional pair of leather boots that are comfortable and easy to move around in with a huge backpack on her back. She had it all imbued with an earth-aligned Spirit's magic purely so it would resist dirt.

 **Clothing:**

-Tessa wears a simple white sundress with some sandals while around Orario, placing a hairband on her head to hold back her long, thick, incredibly curly locks.

 **Equipment:**

-Adventure Pouch: A huge, high-capacity backpack that Tessa uses to carry supplies, Magic Stones, and Drop Items as a Supporter. It was custom-made by Scarlett out of durable Orc Hide leather so that it would have compartments Tessa could use to organize the things she kept in it. Anal, much?

-Guild Dagger: A dagger issued to Supporters by the Guild. As its purpose is to carve Magic Stones off the bodies of dead Monsters, it's useless as a weapon.

-Supporter Gloves: Supporter equipment designed to handle possibly hazardous monster corpses. Protects the skin against strong acids and poisons. Disposable and generally single-use. Comes in many different colors, with Tessa preferring white.

-Harmless Hairband: An extremely rare and difficult to create Magic Item, the Harmless Hairband was a "souvenir" dropped off at the Underworld Dorm by Morn Rower, who instructed it be given to Tessa. It gives the War Tiger no presence to Monsters, who cannot see, hear, smell, or sense her while she wears it. The effect is broken should a Monster touch Tessa, or should she attack them with her crossbow, but seems to allow her to use Scan on them without being detected.

-Cleaning Supplies: Tessa carries into the Dungeon a full set of cleaning supplies due to her neat freak nature. While seemingly useless, her kit is surprisingly useful for cleaning Monster remains off of Magic Stones, Drop Items, armor, and weapons.

 **Appearance:** Tessa stands at a miniscule 145cm (4'9") tall, weighing at 45kg (100lbs). Her eyes are a deep, crystal blue color. Her hair is golden blonde in color, composed of a mess of thick, curly locks reaching down to her rear. Her skin is porcelain-like pale, leading many to remark how hauntingly beautiful she is, loosely marked with tannish tiger stripes, including two on each cheek, with tiger ears atop her head and a tiger tail sprouting from her tailbone. Her figure, however, leaves much to be desired. In combination with her height, her complete lack of any curves to speak of are a sore spot with her, leading to her looking younger than she is and being quite jealous of any girl with a B-cup or over. Her size can actually lead her to pass for a Pallum should she hide her ears and tail.

 **Personality:** How to describe Tessa...? Well, neurotic is the best way to put it. The girl has a tendency to freak out over and worry about the smallest things, normally stemming from her surprisingly intense androphobia. Aside from her "brother" Ian, Tessa has a fear of men so intense that she can take double the time it takes others to get somewhere because she tries to hide and avoid any men on the street. She cares about others, especially her adopted older brother, but combined with her paranoia-like fear of being in the proximity of men, this is hard to show. She is also an intense neat freak. The apartment she shares with Ian is kept completely spotless and in total functional order, with everything perfectly aligned and free of any possible dirt. Her belongings and living spaces are so immaculately clean and she exerts such obsession over order and compulsions for control that it borders on anal-retentiveness.

 **Background:** A War Tiger, Tessa was born in a city outside of Orario. She never knew her parents, though, instead being dropped off at an orphanage as a baby. It was there that she spent most of her childhood cleaning the orphanage and having very little control over her life, which may explain her later neurotic and anal-retentive behavior. Ian was an older child at the orphanage who Tessa had very little interaction with. As Tessa found out, the orphanage was actually being used for underage slave labor, and though she never found out what Ian's job was at the orphanage, when it was raided by the town guards, Ian took Tessa and hid her in a hidden wall compartment he had somehow built or found, holding her tight and keeping her safe until the storm had passed. When they emerged, the orphanage was empty and largely in shambles. It was afterwards that Tessa, with nowhere to go, accompanied Ian to Orario, hoping to find a better life. What happened since, and before, is something they largely keep to themselves.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Like most men, Tessa is debilitatingly nervous around Hades, though oddly not as much as other men. She's still afraid of him enough, though, that he has to have Morlin update her Status with his blood while he stands in the room with his back turned. As a result, Tessa tends to procrastinate on updating her Status.

-Morlin Debma: Tessa tends to treat Morlin as the defacto God of the Familia, even though she's just the Familia Captain.

-Frobo Smiles: Tessa has yet to speak to him, given his possession of male genitalia. Any maintenance on her Little Ballista has to be via Frobo's daughter Sunny as a middleman.

-Elga Smiles: Tessa tends to hang around Elga a lot, finding her "large and in charge" nature oddly balances with her anal-retentiveness.

-Pyrenee Congina: Tessa doesn't interact with Pyre much, despite being of the same sex. Mostly because Pyre is so antisocial.

-Durkon Thorisef: Tessa had Durkon make her the gown and mantle she wears in the Dungeon, but not directly. She had Sunny act as a middleman between them, complete with having the little girl take her measurements for the Boaz tailor.

-Scarlett Velvetina: Tessa had Scarlet make her boots and backpack. but after Scarlett tried to arrange a discount via a tumble in her room (as is standard practice for Scar), Tessa screamed at the top of her lungs "I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" and has avoided the Hume Bunny leatherworker like the plague ever since. This is also why Tessa can't use different bodkins for her crossbow, since she'd have to buy them instead of have Scarlett make them.

-Sunny Smiles: Tessa finds Sunny just the cutest damn kid, though doesn't like how, given her petite body and short height, Sunny sees her as a sister instead of a more authoritative figure.

-Morn Rower: Like everyone in the Familia except the leaders, Runemeyer, Jersey, and Alivia, Tessa has yet to actually meet Morn Rower (and is grateful of that given his supposed possession of male genitalia). He, however, seems aware of her, as he left her the Harmless Hairband during one of his stops back at the Underworld Dormitory.

-Hero's Shade: The Hero's Shade offered to teach Tessa proper crossbow usage, but she refused given his possession of male genitalia.

-Elisia Elekor: Tessa likes Elisia, but often feels awkward around her. While a beautiful elf mother, Elisia is crippled, and Tessa feels very worried she'll offend Elisia with the wrong words or stare at her wooden wheelchair. She doesn't seem to realize that Elisia wouldn't mind either way, but that's Tessa for you. Way too high-strung for her own good.

-Rooster Ringabelle: Tessa found Rooster wandering the streets of Orario completely naked and not knowing the common tongue (or any language for that matter). While Tessa gave Rooster her name without meaning to and gave the amnesiac Cat Person a crash course on talking and reading, Tessa admits that she feels jealous of Rooster's stunning figure (particularly her height and bust size), and can't help but question growing feelings for the leader of her group. Any times she and Rooster get close, the War Tiger feels her heart beating a mile a minute, and quickly freaks out under the assertion she is straight. Despite her adamant heterosexuality, though, Tessa can't help but feel things for the Cat Person she can't quite explain.

-Ian Moone: Ian was the young man who rescued Tessa from the orphanage during the raid. He was also an orphan there, though she rarely interacted with him. During the raid, he took her and hid with her in a hidden wall compartment, holding the small girl to his chest tightly. When it was done, they left. Tessa followed Ian to Orario, where they've been living ever since. Tessa works as a waitress in a cafe, while Ian brings money home each night from what she's come to understand are "odd jobs." She views Ian as her older brother, and he's the only man she's not debilitatingly nervous around. Though Ian has yet to even speak a single word to her, she can usually tell what he wants to say by reading his subtle expressions and body language.

-Lleu Macnia: Ray has male genitalia, and thus Tessa is wary of him, especially given his unclean dumpster diving habits. It didn't help that he joined her "family" as an outsider to the Rookie Squad. Still, though, her Scan spell and his spearmanship are a rather natural match in pinpointing and striking enemy weak points while avoiding potential counterattacks at the same time. While she's afraid to get near him, she can't deny she's curious about the boy about her age but even smaller than her diminutive height.

-Leon Elekor: Tessa considers Leon "an invader." In addition to his possession of male genitalia, she considers his abrupt presence right when her, Rooster, Ian, and Ray joined the Veteran Squad as a disturbance in their group dynamic, and is secretly afraid that Leon will try to take "her brother," "hey bodyguard," and "her Rooster" from her.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Tessa generally avoids interacting directly with the Dark Elf knight given his possession of male genitalia, generally following his orders without saying anything to limit having to interact with him.

-Lucia Sherwood: Tessa tries to be nice to Lucia, but the Runarl archer is often one to snub her, telling her that "Supporters should be seen and not heard," an ironic sentiment given Lucia's blindness.

-Serenus Tamruhn: Tessa actually finds it rather easy to talk to Serin. She originally thougth he was a girl, and while disturbed to find out he wasn't, she found that having though he was one when she first met him has caused her to feel more comfortable around him than most other guys, though still nowhere near as comfortable as with a girl or her brother.

-Sahgi Easter: Sahgi, despite knowing about Tessa's debilitating fear of men, is often one to sneak up on her and talk to her, scaring the living daylights out of her. He generally only does so when she deserves it, though.

-Tairona Jamundi: Tessa tries to interact with Tairona, but finds her gloomy personality is oddly incompatible with her own anal-retentiveness. She's already stressed enough without hearing the cleric's pessimistic opinions. She's also very jealous that, despite being short and petite, Tiarona is MUCH more busty than her.

-Zorim Whiteskull: Tessa is afraid of men. While Zorim technically lacks male genitalia, he is still male, and she especially can't stand him because he has a tendency to pop out of her shadow and grope her extremely meager chest, claiming how much he can appreciate the "Delicious Flat Chest." She prefers to avoid the lecherous lich like the plague.

-Darude Freebird: Despite being a fellow Level 2 Supporter at the time of being formally introduced, and thus someone Tessa could learn a lot from, the War Tiger stays a fair distance away from the Boaz bard given his male genitalia.

-Jersey Bullock: Tessa tries to interact with her fellow Supporter Jersey, but the girl seems to clam up and shy away from the War Tiger.

-Alivia Sable: Tessa finds Alivia quite odd. She gets the feeling the Hermes Familia scout wants to talk to her but keeps not doing so, and this makes the War Tiger feel very uncomfortable. She's completely unaware of Alivia's "writing letters to her but not delivering them" thing.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Tessa is right-handed.

-Tessa smells largely like coffee from her work at the cafe and love of the drink.

-Tessa's favorite food in the world is freshly-baked doughnuts and coffee.

-Tessa's sexuality is... a bit ambiguous. She's never really felt sexual attraction to either sex, but Rooster is stirring up feelings in her she can't quite explain. She might have "single target sexuality," or a very narrow form of demisexuality. She admits, though, that Ray is... interesting.

-While a Supporter, Tessa's Skill and Spell build are actually a loose reference to the recurring "Scholar" Class from several RPG video games, particularly Final Fantasy.

-As shown with her clothing preferences, Tessa seems to have an odd obsession with the color white. She claims it's because it "makes dirt easier to detect and clean off."

-Tessa is... not a morning person. Given her usual appearance and personality, people tend to be shocked when they see her shuffling around like a zombie in the morning with her hair a total mess... Then they ignore it like it never happened.

-She can't swim and actually hates getting wet, yet bathes and washes her hands obsessively despite this.

-Tessa seems to have acute cases of androphobia and verminophobia. It was likely her being threatened of being beaten if the orphanage wasn't spotless that caused the latter, but the cause of the former is something only she (and probably Ian) knows the reason for.

-Tessa's growing attraction to Rooster is quite confusing to her, as she's not been attracted to anyone else before, male or female. It seems "I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" is becoming her catchphrase, at least to the members of the Hades Familia, who chuckle about her cries of heterosexuality behind her back.

-Despite not knowing all that much about Ian, she still sees him as an older brother, and tells him just about everything.

-Tessa describes her cup size as "28AAAA." Not a real cup size, but given her complex over her flat chest, Tessa is obviously exaggerating its small size.

-Unfortunately, having Sunny act as the middleman for her and Durkon when giving him her measurements was probably a bad idea. Given her young age, Sunny pretty much shouted Tessa's measurements to the entire Familia, and now, much to the War Tiger's humiliation, everyone seems to know. She's a B72/W56/H78 metric and B28/W22/H30 imperial with American AA-cup breasts. Ever since, people have taken to calling her "TT." They say to her face that it's just her initials, but she thinks that, behind her back, it stands for "Tiny Tits." And she's right.

-Due to her short height and petite body, Tessa is often mistaken for a Pallum when she hides her ears and tail and covers up most of her stripes. This is partly to her advantage, as she can utilize equipment and weapons intended for Pallums, like the Little Ballista, and can sneak into the Pallum's Hidden Tavern, a tavern that only serves Pallums.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name:** Ian Moone

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Race:** Werewolf

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Courier (former), Adventurer

 **Class:** Samurai

 **Level:** 1 (later: 2)

 **Alias:** None (later: The "Silent Howler")

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: C656

-Endurance: D565

-Dexterity: C645

-Agility: B777

-Magic: E421

 **Development Abilities:**

-None

(Level 2:

-Instinct

-Bushido)

 **Skills:**

-Bide: Active Trigger Skill. Bide sets the user into a state of total calm and stillness, helped by letting the user's exhaustion overcome them. While Bide is active, the user must not move or show any reaction, though they may. However, doing so defeats Bide's purpose. While Bide is active, the user takes any and all emotions, feelings, sensations, and urges to react or move and suppresses them, forcing them down into a little, dense, high-pressure ball within them. Any pain, injuries, or stimuli that the user is subjected to while Bide is active only gives the user more reactions to suppress, and thus adds more fuel to Bide's growing fire. With a maximum use time of three minutes, once the user decides to stop Bide, they can dish out everything they had suppressed for one, single, powerful attack. When combined with Ian's iaijutsu, it can be extremely devastating.

Later (Level 2):

-Life Erase: Active Trigger Skill. Life Erase erases one's presence by subduing their "intent" or "killing aura," allowing them to approach people, animals, or even monsters without them noticing any hostility. In nature, predatory animals commonly hide their presence when approaching prey and likewise prey animals can tell when a predator is satisfied and not directing killing intent towards them. This can make Ian's quick-draw iaijutsu all the less noticeable, to the point some enemies won't even notice he's cut them until afterwards, when they hear the click of him sheathing his sword.

 **Spells:**

-Warp: A very rare No-Chant Support Spell, Warp is essentially a teleportation spell. By picturing an area the user can recall the scenery of, Warp can be used to transport the user there instantaneously. It can thus work short-range for any area the user can see, but can also work by transporting the user any place they can recall the scenery of. While potentially useful, it consumes quite a bit of stamina, and thus is not practical for "teleport fighting" or escaping the Dungeon in an emergency. It uses even more stamina if taking others with the user, and even more stamina when used over great distances or between Dungeon floors. It can teleport an entire Party to the surface, but this is a last resort that will likely leave the user hospitalized. Ian has, however, found it useful for his courier work and delivering goods to Rivira and back.

Chant: None. "Warp!"

 **Weapons:**

-Katana and Scabbard: Guild supply katana and scabbard purchased by Ian when he first became an Adventurer for 3,600 Valis. Though they served him well, he soon replaced them with the Dragon King and Tiger Queen.

Later:

-Dragon King: A rather unassuming looking katana, it has a shiny metal blade, a red hilt and is kept in a black scabbard at Ian's waist. It was dropped off as a "souvenir" by Morn Rower during one of his random stops back at the Underworld Dormitory with instructions that it be given to Ian. While not looking like anything special, in truth, the Dragon King is a powerful Magic Weapon forged from the fang of a Flying Dragon. While not possessing any special powers, it is sharp enough to cut through metal if enough speed or force is applied to it. This makes it perfect for use with Ian's iaijutsu.

-Tiger Queen: The black scabbard that Morn Rower left with Dragon King is the complement to the sword, made from the hardened hide of a Lygerfang. Whereas Dragon King is offense, Tiger Queen is defense, capable of blocking just about any physical attack, be it blunt, piercing, or slashing, though also makes a good blunt weapon to dual-wield with Dragon King's cutting and stabbing. Due to being made from Lygerfang Fur hide, Monsters tend to sense it as a threat when used as a weapon, and so is perfect for feint attacks when dual-wielded with Dragon King. The fact that it can also hide Dragon King's presence with its own while the katana is sheathed adds to the surprise of Ian's iaijutsu attacks with the sword.

 **Armor:**

-Wild Wolf: Due to favoring speed, Ian prefers a heavily padded and rather intricate samurai robe, consisting of an indigo kosode made from a mixture of Blue Papilio Wings and Almirage Fur, a black obi with dangling cord, along with Dil Adamantite shoulder guards and greaves and Orc Hide leather boots. On his hands he wears Orc Hide leather gloves with Dil Adamantite guards on the back of his hands and wrists. The ensemble was actually a joint project between Frobo, Durkon, and Scarlett to make the different parts of the outfit.

 **Clothing:**

-Ian wears a cream-colored sleeveless tunic with a black belt, brown boots on his feet and brown gloves on his hands when around Orario.

 **Equipment:**

-Later: Cross of Scaffold

The Cross of Scaffold was made by Pyre from a Drop Item that Ian brought her. If simply kept on one's person, it allows the holder to be fully aware of any living being within a 10m (32ft) radius of them, magically hidden or not. This makes all forms of stealth, magical or not, useless against the holder. When used by Ian, it gives him more fuel to add to his Bide fire by giving him a full 10m radius worth of things to suppress the urge to react to.

 **Appearance:** Ian stands at 190.5cm (6'3") tall, weighing in at 86kg (190lbs) of mostly muscle weight. His body is muscular but not overly so, showing well-defined biceps, triceps, overall leg muscles, abs, and pectorals. His hair is a medium silver color, long, straight, and flowing down to his mid-back, which he occasionally ties into a low-set ponytail or braid with a strand of twine (usually Tessa will do the tying for him). His eyes are yellow and very wolf-like. His expression is usually a perpetual scowl, with most of his reactions being in his eyes, like a raise or quirk of his eyebrows.

 **Personality:** Ian is a man of few words. More specifically, he's a man of NO words. In all the time Tessa's known him, he's never spoken, though since he does sigh and grunt, he probably can. Though quiet, he is not stoic. He does scowl most of the time and does show a range of expressions when appropriate, usually responding to questions or statements with a quirk of his eyebrow or a shrug of his shoulders. Tessa is so far the only person who can read him like a book, able to tell exactly what he's trying to say purely by looking at him. Like most Werewolves, Ian is very territorial, which is mostly why he has a separate room from Tessa in their shared apartment, though he is not as aggressive about having a roommate as most Werewolves, likely because he sees Tessa as a sister just as much as she sees him as a brother.

 **Background:** Ian's past is largely a mystery. He doesn't talk, having never said a single word in the entire time Tessa's known him. She saw him around the orphanage when they were just kids, but she never really interacted with him. Why he took her to hide in that wall compartment during the raid is unknown to her, but she's stuck with him ever since. He comes home each night with money from running errands and light courier work around Orario, though the exact details of this are unknown to Tessa. He has so far shown to be very respectful of Tessa's anal-retentive nature, and also fiercely protective of her, but also gives her as much space as she needs, leading her to think he's quite good at telling how other's feel despite his silent nature.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Ian generally isn't seen interacting with Hades, and Hades, when asked about Ian, only remarks that he has a lot of potential.

-Morlin Debma: Ian tried Morlin's flower cuisine once. He seemed to enjoy it, much to Morlin's delight, but wouldn't eat it regularly.

-Frobo Smiles: Ian commissioned Frobo, Durkon, and Scarlett to make his battle gear. Other than that and Frobo performing routine maintenance on his sword, they don't interact much.

-Elga Smiles: Ian seems to find Elga very overbearing, and so seems to avoid her. He seems to have some policy of not using potions, anyway.

-Pyrenee Congina: Given Pyre's antisocial nature and Ian's silent one, the two rarely interact with each other. She did, however, make his Cross of Scaffold.

-Durkon Thorisef: Ian commissioned Frobo, Durkon, and Scarlett to make his battle gear. Other than that they don't interact much, though Durkon often says "more guys need Ian's measurements."

-Scarlett Velvetina: Ian commissioned Frobo, Durkon, and Scarlett to make his battle gear. Other than that, they don't interact much. When asked whether Ian accepted her usual offer of a "tumble discount," Scarlett only blushes and acts weirdly.

-Sunny Smiles: Though Ian acts the same around Sunny as everyone else, Sunny claims she finds his scowling face funny, since she imagines it wearing funny hats or with odd hair, and Ian seems to spend quite a bit of time with her.

-Morn Rower: Like everyone in the Familia except the leaders, Runemeyer, and Jersey, Ian has yet to actually meet Morn Rower. He, however, seems aware of Ian, as he left him the Dragon King and Tiger Queen during one of his stops back at the Underworld Dormitory.

-Hero's Shade: The Hero's Shade instructed Ian in the proper practice of iaijutsu. How Ian feels about the Hero's Shade is unknown, though he says the Werewolf may not have the potential to be a legend, but probably a hero.

-Elisia Elekor: Ian doesn't really interact with Elisia, since she tends to stay up in her room in her wheelchair, and his territorial instincts mean he won't enter the elf mother's room.

-Rooster Ringabelle: Ian was at first very aggressive towards Rooster, her being in his and Tessa's apartment triggering his territorial instincts. It was some time, and a lot of help from Tessa, before Ian started to see Rooster as just a member of his and Tessa's pack, though during that time he was very agitated, aggressive, and spent a lot of time out of the apartment to avoid acting out. Now, Ian seems to see Rooster as a brother-in-arms and would gladly fight by her side any day, willing to take down a horde of Monsters back-to-back with her.

-Tessa Thompson: Ian seems to see Tessa as a younger sister figure, being very protective and almost nurturing to her, yet also giving her the space she needs to develop her own identity, as well as respecting her quirks and idiosyncrasies. He likely really does see her as a sister, or he'd never be able to share an apartment with her given his Werewolf territorial instincts.

-Lleu Macnia: Ian was wary of Ray at first, but once the young Pallum became rather well-integrated with their Rookie Squad, Ian became rather protective of him. Considering his history with Tessa, it's highly possible he has a soft spot for kids and people much smaller than him.

-Leon Elekor: Ian was quite suspicious of Leon at first, due to his nature as a Conversion to the Hades Familia. Slowly, though, he began to see him as just a member of his pack.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Ian seems neutral to Runemeyer. While a bit annoyed over the Dark Elf knight's orders, Ian seems to acknowledge that Runemeyer is the commander of the Veteran Squad, but still tends to differ to Rooster's decisions over Runemeyer's.

-Lucia Sherwood: Ian and Lucia seem to have some kind of silent respect for each other, though why Ian respects Lucia is unknown given how different they are. It quickly blossomed into a very close friendship after Ian saved her life.

-Serenus Tamruhn: Ian seems aware that Serin gets along with his little sister Tessa, and tends to glare at him from a distance as a result.

-Sahgi Easter: Ian generally ignores Sahgi, which the Hume Bunny wizard has no problems with.

-Tairona Jamundi: Tairona will heal Ian in combat, but Ian never seems to acknowledge her for doing so. Not that Tairona minds.

-Zorim Whiteskull: Ian seems neutral to Zorim, though when the lecherous lich tells him he should be more cool and mysterious to attract more girls, it makes him uncomfortable. Should Zorim get too friendly, Ian is not above growling at him, and is one of several who will bash him on the head should he start groping a girl around him, ususually with his fist or his sheathed katana.

-Darude Freebird: Ian seems to find Darude very annoying with his constant running around and general childish nature, but also seems a bit protective of him, attacking Monsters who get near him.

-Jersey Bullock: They don't seem to interact at all, given Ian's silent nature and Jersey's shyness.

-Alivia Sable: Ian is very suspicious of Alivia. He can tell from her scent that she's been following him around while on courier runs, and has thus taken measures to avoid her, helped with Life Erase.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Ian is ambidextrous, which he puts to good use swapping the hands he holds Dragon King and Tiger Queen in to perform feint attacks on enemies.

-Ian smells like patchouli.

-Ian has an odd obsession with fresh muffins and apple juice, being the only food and drink that can truly make him drool. Unrelated, but he also has a thing for maids, oddly enough.

-Despite the above, Ian doesn't eat much. He's actually quite the opposite, being quite the sleepyhead.

-Ian doesn't seem interested in sex, despite werewolf instincts. Considering he considered Rooster an invader in his territory even though she's female, he might be asexual. Then again, if one reads between the lines, it seems he took Scarlett up on her offer for a "tumble discount," so, maybe...?

-Ian has a fondness for high places, particularly enjoying climbing to rooftops to gaze at the stars or clouds. His parkour skills help with this.

-Ian tends to fall asleep in odd places. Some of his favorites are rooftops, tree branches, benches and other similar surfaces, and on people's shoulders. Laps are a common pillow for him, as well.

-Ian CAN talk, of course, since he makes clear vocalizations like grunting, sighing, and even screaming. He also clearly says the name of his Spell. WHY he won't actually articulate words otherwise is unknown to anyone but him, though Tessa doesn't mind, since she can always tell what he wants to say.

-Aside from the name of his Spell, "Warp," Ian's first clear words in the series are "I am no one," which is curiously an anagram of his full name, "Ian Moone."

-Ian makes money by being a general freelance courier, messenger, errand boy, delivery boy, and runner around Orario. Most people around town have seen him running around on such jobs, even if they don't know his name.

-Ian's sword and scabbard's names are references to Japanese mythology, where the tiger and dragon are mortal enemies capable of going toe-to-toe with each other.

-The Cross of Scaffold is loosely based on an item from an early Legend of Zelda game. The name is a reference to the anime Bleach.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Character created by Reppuzan)

 **Name:** Lleu "Ray" Macnia

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 12

 **Race:** Pallum

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Adventurer

 **Class:** Lancer

 **Level:** 1 (Later: 2)

 **Alias:** None (Level 2: The "Cowardly Lion")

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: E431

-Endurance: G255

-Dexterity: B756

-Agility: C603

-Magic: F330

 **Development Abilities:**

-None

(Later: Level 2

-Perception

-Spearmanship)

 **Skills:**

-Piercing Blow: Conditional Skill. Increases weapon's piercing power in a pinch, potentially able to pierce the hardest defenses in especially dire straits.

(Later: Level 2)

-Homing Strike: Passive Skill. Automatically helps guide user's thrusts to enemies' more vulnerable areas, as if homing in on them.

 **Spells:**

-Gae Bolg: An extremely powerful self-buff spell he earns after reaching Level 2 from his wish to become more useful in combat. Named after the legendary cursed spear, it raises his striking power and speed to the absolute limit for a single attack. His weapon glows a brilliant red as he moves at godlike speeds that make him appear as nothing more than a crimson bolt of light to outside viewers. The godspeed granted by this spell allows Ray to move at otherwise impossible angles through the air to avoid all forms of interference, all but guaranteeing a successful and devastating blow.

However, for all its power the spell has a number of drawbacks. First off, it is essentially a bombardment spell compressed into a single, powerful attack. As a result, it has an extremely long chant, meaning that it takes a long time to activate and even a single misspoken word will force him to start it all over again (a major problem given his jittery nerves). Second, it is only effective against a single target. Third, such a powerful spell takes a massive toll on Ray's body, draining all of his stamina in one shot and possibly sending him into a Mind Zero that can last days until he grows strong enough to handle the strain. Finally, the sheer force behind the blow goes both ways, making it possible for his lance to shatter on impact if it isn't sturdy enough. This relegates the attack to "absolute last resort" territory and, by Morlin's order, Runemeyer forbids him from using it without his permission.

Chant: "Ye born of of the scarlet witch, give my spear thy cursed blessing. Crimson light shall bathe my form and become my blade. Armor shall be rent asunder, scales fragmented into nothing, flesh ripped to shreds, bone shattered to pieces. Even destiny itself shall be run through by this crimson shaft! I am the spear of barbed death that rebels against fate! Pierce through, Gae Bolg!"

 **Weapons:**

-Iron Spear: An unremarkable, standard-issue weapon purchased from the Guild for 3,600 Valis when he first became an adventurer. It breaks during his first cast of Gae Bolg, forcing him to replace it later with the Beagalltach.

Later:

-Beagalltach: With its name meaning "Little Fury," it's a weapon forged by Frobo with the help of the Goibniu Familia and Loki Familia Captain Finn Deimne. It came to be after Ray had a chance encounter with his idol, who suggested that Ray have a weapon made just for him rather than get another generic weapon to replace his broken one. Willing to do anything to help a Pallum Adventurer give hope for his people, Finn acquired the materials for it while Frobo forged it alongside the second biggest smithing Familia in Orario. It is a spear lacking needless ornamentation, consisting of a simple ebony shaft with a blade and pommel spike forged from a Black Rhinos Horn and the claws and fangs of a Green Dragon. Despite its simple and even mundane appearance, it's incredibly solid and well made, allowing it to pierce through monsters with every thrust and shatter tough armor with the shaft, coming out without a scratch. The blade of the spear is barbed to inflict even more damage and make wounds harder to mend, but is enchanted to come out smoothly to allow for repeated hit and run attacks in case it can't end things with a single strike. It's also limber and supple, allowing him additional combat options by using the weapon like a vaulting pole.

 **Armor:**

-Pair Dadeni: He prefers leather armor since plate mail is too heavy for him to move around in effectively. While he originally started out with a plain leather breastplate, greaves, and gloves, he later upgrades to a more stylish set courtesy of Durkon, Scarlett, and Frobo, which consists of a tougher leather jacket made from Orc Hide (thus making it far more effective than his old set), a shield mounted on the right shoulder made from Adamantite, and Dil Adamantite greaves and gauntlets. Durkon, who designed it, named it the Pair Dadeni.

 **Clothing:**

-He's not a fan of garish clothes, usually wearing basic but practical clothing unless he has to. For this reason he usually sticks to a white long sleeved dress shirt and black slacks. When it's warmer he wears a light blue, short sleeved shirt and white shorts. He enjoys the convenience of a belt so he's always wearing one.

 **Equipment:**

-Belt Pouch: Ray wears a belt with pouches to carry Magic Stones, Drop Loot, and potions.

-Whittlewolf Necklace: A necklace carved in the shape of a wolf's head from yew. It's his good luck charm and keeps him from feeling too homesick.

 **Appearance:** 3'4'' with strawberry blonde hair cut into a short, neat, boyish hairstyle and green eyes. Weighing in at about 64lbs., he's about average for his age and race but appears pretty wiry as a result. His hands have calluses from hours of practicing with a spear along with a number of scars across his chest and arms as a reminder of past mistakes, but his otherwise childlike appearance and mannerisms make him hard to take seriously. He's a bit pale from staying in the shade of the forest and caves for much of his life, making him look sickly even when he's feeling fine.

 **Personality:** He's a little on the meek side. Not to the extent of Jersey or Tessa, but his first instinct in the face of danger is to run as fast and as far away as he can. He's extremely apologetic and blames himself for every little thing that goes wrong, having low self-esteem as a result of his perceived cowardice and inability to do anything right (which is somewhat justified by his frequent bouts of clumsiness and his accident-prone nature). This also makes him one of the first to panic when things start going south, but he's usually quickly whipped back into line. Ray responds well to praise (with his aforementioned pessimism keeping him from getting a swelled head) but is absolutely crushed in the face of harsh criticism.

All of this is is tempered by his aspirations of becoming a great adventurer like his idol, the famed Captain Finn of the Loki Familia, as a means of getting the money he needs to support his family back home. Thus he's usually able to work up the confidence to stand his ground and be a surprisingly fierce fighter. He has a hobby of making trinkets and baubles out of seemingly useless things that people tend to throw away. His poor background also makes him extremely frugal and hardworking, always striving to improve himself and appreciating the little things in life. However, his thriftiness has also given him a bad habit of fishing things out of the trash to see if he's able to do anything with them, which often leaves him caked with dirt and grime (which naturally makes the entire Familia order him to take a bath). He sends much of his earnings home, rarely buying anything but the essentials for himself, thus it's not hard to find presents to give him since he'll be happy with almost anything. He rarely gets angry at others and is generally kind and courteous in his mannerisms but he's not above coming up with snide remarks when things get really ridiculous. He's also completely unversed in anything relating to dating and quickly turns bright red whenever it's brought up. His babyish appearance doesn't do him any favors either, making him the butt of many jokes whenever he tries to act mature while spouting, "But I'm a teenager!" He's also a tad superstitious, leaving him always on the lookout for 4-leaf clovers and other lucky objects and letting him get along with Tairona more easily.

 **Background:** Like many Pallums, Ray's family was distraught when the true deities descended and their Goddess Fiona was proven to be a fantasy. Living in filthy conditions and constantly moving from place to place at an early age, he almost resigned himself to languish in terrible poverty. Everything changed when news of Finn's exploits reached his ears. The Captain's daring adventures and intrepid journeys through the Dungeon of Orario inspired him to emulate the Braver.

He set out not long after, hoping to make enough money to give his friends and family back home a comfortable lifestyle. Unfortunately, he was unable to find a Familia who would take him in due to his complete lack of actual combat experience as well as his youth and nature as a klutz. After a week of non-stop rejections he was found by Elga and Rooster who were coming home after selling potions at Babel Tower, who in turn brought him to the Hades Familia. He nearly scurried off in terror after his first glimpse of the Ruler of the Underworld. Ray only stayed at first because he had nowhere else to go, but soon learned to call the place home after experiencing the god's warmth first hand.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Although he's grateful to Hades for taking him in, Ray is a tad uncomfortable with referring to him by a paternal term since his own family is still alive. As a result, he tends to refer to the God as Sir or Master Hades.

-Morlin Debma: He's a bit intimidated by her staggering level, but otherwise follows her without question. Having grown up on eating anything chewable, he actually doesn't mind her cooking all that much, eating blades of grass and flowers casually much to her delight.

-Frobo Smiles: Being a fellow Pallum, Ray gets along very well with Frobo, who treats the boy like a surrogate son and often gives him tips on how to use his weapon more effectively. He's also the one to make the Beagalltach as a surprise present for Ray after the boy reached Level 2, with help from the Goibniu Familia and Loki Familia Captain Finn. Frobo isn't well liked by other Pallums. Though Finn is an old friend of his and a fellow high-level Pallum Adventurer who sees Frobo as a role model for his people, most other Pallums tend to give him dirty looks for having married a Dwarf and fathered a halfbreed daughter. He actually thinks Ray reminds him of Finn in his youth.

-Elga Smiles: Her temper scared the living daylights out of him at first, but he eventually grew accustomed to it as he got to know her better. His clumsiness makes Elga keep him out of her lab lest he break all of her vials with his tendency to trip on thin air, but for the same reason he ends up using more of them than anyone else. He ends up spending a lot of time with her as a result, with the dwarf treating him like a second (but troublesome) child. She's also the one who gave him his nickname after complaining that his name was too hard to bring up in casual conversation (the proper pronunciation is TH-lay or h-la-hy despite its spelling).

-Pyrenee Congina: Ray doesn't use Magic Items often and thus doesn't have much of a reason to visit her. He is interested in how Magic Items work though, so he sometimes pesters her for answers until she shoos him away.

-Durkon Thorisef: Ray is very appreciative of the high-quality clothes he gets from him. However, the Pallum is perturbed by the tailor's quirks and sometimes asks him to make less flashy clothing, which Durkon often takes as an insult to his craft... until he gets a sub-zero smile from Morlin, that is.

-Scarlett Velvetina: He often drops by to pick up the leather armor he needs but is very wary of her promiscuity. When she tries to make a move on him he has to remind her that he isn't quite ready for pillow talk at his age.

-Sunny Smiles: Her bright demeanor reminds him of his own little sister Grainne back home, leading him to dote on her quite a bit.

-Morn Rower: He's never met him, but is in awe of his reputation and power like many of the other members.

-Hero's Shade: The Shade is his primary combat instructor and thus his mentor. Ray's dedication to his training impresses the Shade, but the latter is quick to remind him that he has a long way to go. Ray always refers to him as Teacher out of respect but is prone to remarks about how he always reeks of alcohol.

-Elisia Elekor: Ray is quick to run errands for her due to her condition reminding him of his own mother.

-Rooster Ringabelle: He tends to see Rooster as a cool big sis and is touched by her selflessness. They're both rather naive in the scope of things out of inexperience and often agree on many topics. The part about him that annoys her the most is that his clumsiness often makes him fall and grab her tail, leading her to force him to walk in front of her when trudging through the Dungeon.

-Tessa Thompson: Although they share similar personalities, it's ultimately their hobbies that force them apart. His dumpster diving habit makes her terrified of so much as being within a few feet of him out of fear of catching some kind of plague. As a result, they don't interact much outside of Tessa barking at him to maintain a set distance from her while hiding behind Ian for safety.

-Ian Moone: While Ray admires his strength and self-control, he tends to avoid Ian due to the latter's closeness with Tessa, who hates the Pallum's uncleanliness.

-Leon Elekor: Ray is often flattened by Leon's blunt words and emphasis on efficiency, but he recognizes the Half-Elf as a reliable comrade (as well as a good shield to hide behind when things aren't looking good). Leon often gets fed up with Ray's whining and forces the latter to stay on the front lines for his own good, but ultimately cares for the kid and appreciates his willingness to help Elisia.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Runemeyer's stern demeanor often rubs Ray the wrong way, but the Pallum knows that the knight cares deep down. Nevertheless, the Veteran Squad commander is often annoyed the Pallum uses him as a living shield to hide behind.

-Lucia Sherwood: Ray is a bit nervous around Lucia since he doesn't entirely buy the blind archer idea, but he immediately gains respect for her after seeing her in action. The two of them are the best hunter-gatherers in the group, giving them ample time to chat while picking berries and climbing up trees for the nuts.

-Serenus Tamruhn:

-Sahgi Easter: Ray is weirded out by Sahgi's flirtatiousness and avoids him as a result. The Pallum can only hope that the Hume Bunny's advances won't extend to him any time in the near future.

-Tairona Jamundi: Ray and Tairona get along surprisingly well on account of their mutual pessimism and similar hobbies. They can often be found hanging out together while making handicrafts (though he's quick to point out how creepy many of her creations look).

-Zorim Whiteskull: Ray was rather shocked upon finding out that the chef was a lich but was pleasantly surprised by how jovial he was. However, after Zorim started spending some time with him (Ray stayed because of the food), he noticed that the boy's terribly nice personality and boyish looks could make him a real ladykiller when the Pallum grew older. So that undead chef decided to make it his mission to turn Ray "into a man", but the boy's innocence and timidity make this a daunting task. Of course, this timidity also provides an ample number of opportunities for the lich to tease him, resulting in Ray treating him like the embarrassing but friendly uncle he never had.

-Darude Freebird: As the two youngest official members of the Familia they have similar ideals and goals and thus can be seen conversing with each other frequently. Darude is quick to call out Ray on his meekness and pessimism while the latter derides Darude's hyperactiveness and boastful nature. Either way, they balance each other out pretty well and make a surprisingly effective combat pair. Darude also appreciates Ray's ability to scavenge for food, particularly mushrooms.

-Jersey Bullock: They're both so meek that if they bumped into each other in the hallway they'd both scream in terror a few times before running in opposite directions.

-Alivia Sable: Ray interacts with her frequently to get his paychecks sent home. He's always thankful for the service but often wonders how she finds time to explore the Dungeon and go home to the Hermes Familia when she spends so much time at the Underworld Dormitory.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-He's essentially one big reference to Irish and Welsh lore (in the same vein as Captain Finn), being named after two heroes. In addition, both his strongest attack and his personal spear are named after two of the most legendary weapons in the mythos.

-His first name means "shining one" while his last name means "boy hero," referencing how he's bathed in crimson light when using his strongest attack with the latter referring to his young age.

-His nickname is the literal Japanese pronunciation of his name, which in itself is a reference to the translation of a similarly named character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade.

-Ray is able to sleep pretty much anywhere with ease. When he's feeling particularly tired (such as after a long training session) he can be found sleeping in random places, causing others to trip over him or gape in shock when they discover him.

-He's not particularly picky about his food due to living in a settlement out in the wilderness. As a result, he often ends up finding things to eat that most people would consider inedible when there's nothing else to snack on such as bark and dirt (note that in real life eating certain types of dirt and clay can actually be good for you). He's not a fan of romano cheese for some reason.

-Ray is left-handed, something he isn't particularly fond of since lefties are said to have worse luck than righties.

-Ray is a bit young for love and sex, but he's heterosexual.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Character created by Wandering Letters)

 **Name:** Leon Elekor

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 20

 **Race:** Half-Elf

 **Familia:** Hades Familia (formerly Freya Familia)

 **Job:** Adventurer

 **Class:** Paladin

 **Level:** 3

 **Alias:** The "Light of the North"

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: B789

-Endurance: A888

-Dexterity: D501

-Agility: D525

-Magic: B765

 **Development Abilities:**

-Hunter: H

-Clubmanship: H

-Jeweler: I

-Abnormal Resistance: I

 **Skills:**

-Take the Bullet: Active Trigger Skill. Allows the user to transfer any debilitating status effects from an ally onto his/herself.

-Sentinel: Conditional Skill. In situations when a greater force is bearing down on the user, this grants them increased stability, balance, and stat boosts to Strength and Endurance for a short time, potentially past S-rank limit.

-Leap of Faith: Conditional Skill. In the event an ally is about to take a mortal blow, the user may dive in front of it automatically, faster than the eye can see, to sacrificially take the hit for them. It won't always happen, and the odds of it triggering seem to be based on how the user feels about the person in question.

 **Spells:**

-Smite: Fires a bolt of light at the target. If the bolt strikes the eyes, the target is blinded.

Chant: "Power of the godly heavens! Strike my enemy with thy purifying might! Smite!"

 **Weapons:**

-Mace: Leon wields a dense, heavy, iron spiked mace that's compatible with the Clubmanship Development Ability. With Strength, it can deal blunt damage, but if used with Dexterity, the spikes can be used for shredding.

-Kiteshield: On his left arm, Leons wields a tempered steel kiteshield almost the size of one side of his body. While his shield is larger than Runemeyer's, his lack of a Dual-Wield or Shieldmanship Development Ability means he's not as effective with it. Still, it serves him well, especially since, unlike Runemeyer, he's ambidextrous.

Later:

-The Dagda: A dense, heavy mace crafted by Frobo from top-quality Adamantite with the Durandal property. While unbreakable as a result, it still needs servicing. The Dagda consists of a dark metal handle giving way to a thick, long cylinder covered in razor-sharp spikes. According to Frobo, each individual spike is a Lygerfang Fang, and the weapon can kill up to nine men at once with a wide enough swing. Due to the abundance of Lygerfangs forming the spikes, the weapon does not cut, puncture, or strike. It completely shreds with every swing, like a tiger chewing up a haunch of meat, and is especially effective against dragon Monsters.

-Svalinn: A large kiteshield crafted by Frobo from top-quality Adamantite and a Cadmus Hide, it has the Durandal property, making it unbreakable, though still needing to be serviced regularly. Frobo claims it could block the sun from hitting the Earth, and is resistant to magic spells, especially those of the fire, lightning, and light elements.

 **Armor:**

-In the Dungeon, Leon wears a suit of plate mail armor forged from steel, intended for a mixture of defense yet mobility. He forgoes a helmet.

Later:

-Wayland Armor: A full-body suit of plate mail forged by Frobo, the Wayland Armor is crafted primarily from Dil Adamantite with some Metal Rabbit Fur for the parts that need extra mobility.

 **Clothing:**

-Around Orario, Leon wears a long sleeved black shirt that's just a little too large around the collarbone, regular black trousers, and leather boots. He also tends to wear a jacket with a hood.

 **Equipment:**

-Sapphire Necklace: A gift his Elf mother Elisia made for him, Leon always wears it, only taking it off to bathe or swim.

-Ocarina: A dark brown ocarina gifted to Leon by his little sister.

-Pocket Watch: One for punctuality, Leon carries a pocket watch in his pocket.

-Book: Leon often carries around a book for reading on the go.

 **Appearance:** Stands at 5'9", weighs 135 pounds. Slim build with a lot of muscle definition on the torso. Has dark green eyes, medium length dirty blonde hair and long pointed ears, though shorter than a full-blooded elf's. Also has a scar on his right eye. He is normally dressed in long sleeved shirts and average trousers due to his dislike of cold weather.

 **Personality:** Calm, calculated and efficient. Leon's a textbook example of a man who follows the books down to a syllable. He is very serious about his work and prioritizes taking care of his Familia in whatever way he can. He tends to fill the role of big brother to everyone and is fiercely protective of those close to him.

Even though he's very kind, he still has a lone wolf nature, often always doing his own thing when not on Dungeon runs with his Familia. This is due mostly in part to having had to fend for himself from the early age of 10 and as such, it takes a lot to make Leon trust someone.

Leon is also very blunt and is not in the least afraid to speak his mind. He also has almost no regard for anything said about him, choosing to ignore the comments of just about everyone who isn't of some significance to him. At times, he can also be socially oblivious, saying very meaningful things in casual conversations randomly or taking some jokes very seriously, or just not understanding them at all.

Leon is also very confident, especially when it comes to fighting and overall knowledge. He is also studious, often times being found in the library reading on anything that catches his interest. His confidence however falters when it comes to his feelings. Leon tries not to let anyone close, due to his past and because of this, it's difficult for him to love.

 **Background:** Born to an Elf mother and Human father alongside a little sister, Leon originally was a part of Freya's Familia. However, at the age of 8, while on a trip to the south to visit some of his family, his caravan was raided by slave traders, resulting in the death of his father and sister, and his mother losing the ability to walk. From that day onward, Leon made it his life's mission to become the strongest Adventurer he could possibly be to take care of his disabled mother, joining the Freya Familia. Upon reaching Level 2, Leon grew tired of Freya, finding her obsession with the next big thing irritating and decided to seek out a new Familia. He trained vigorously, using his natural talent as a warrior to the fullest to advance all the way to Level 3, whereupon he ran into Rooster in the Dungeon.

Saving Rooster from certain death on a solo excursion into the Dungeon, he returned her to the Underworld Dormitory, where he saw first hand just how different the Hades Familia was from the Freya Familia. He saw the immense potential the Familia had, how unique Hades was, and took a bit of a liking to the Adventurers living with the God of the Underworld. It was saving Rooster that got him to Level 3. Once he achieved this, he decided it was time to leave Freya's Familia and start anew elsewhere, though spent another six months Adventuring before deciding to perform a Conversion.

Leon approached the Hades Familia seeking to Convert right when Rooster, Tessa, Ian, and Ray Leveled to 2 and graduated to the Veteran Squad. He asked to Convert under the condition that his mother be allowed to come live with them. Hades accepted and Leon officially joined the Familia, with the God of the Underworld even putting his mother's room right next to his.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Has deep respect for the God who accepted him into the Familia and is indebted to him for granting his request to allow his mother to live with them. He does not look up to Hades but does try to understand him, curious as to why he looks so scary and yet is an absolute saint beneath the exterior. He does not see Hades as a father figure but rather a good friend.

-Morlin Debma: Largely has the same outlook on her as he does with Hades except he greatly respects her achievement of level 7. He also doesn't mind her cooking in small doses and won't ever refuse her cooking if he's hungry. He however, will not eat it every day and will respectfully decline it when he's not in the mood for it.

-Frobo Smiles: Admires Frobo's skill with a blacksmith's hammer and often goes to him over everyone else when it comes to gear. Leon also enjoys reading his poetry.

-Elga Smiles: Possesses essentially the same outlook as he does with Frobo. He also finds the fact that she is a Dwarf interesting, due to having rarely seen Dwarves in his travels.

-Pyrenee Congina: Likes that she enjoys reading as much (if not more) than he does. Enjoys her company, whenever he's graced with it. Though he does not have any Magic Items to call his own, he respects that she is able to make them.

-Durkon Thorisef: Leon turns to Durkon as a mentor for jewelry making, but finds his love of the color pink strange. He also finds it rather odd that he is a Boaz who wants to be a TAILOR.

-Scarlett Velvetina: Finds her relatively attractive and is the only person he fears fighting as he is very well aware of what she can do with her feet and legs when serious.

-Sunny Smiles: Looks to Sunny as the baby sister of the group. He however doesn't usually interact with her due to his long periods of time in the Dungeon but when he does, he's warm to her.

-Morn Rower: Greatly respects Morn, though like most in the Familia, has yet to meet him.

-Hero's Shade: Hopes to learn a great deal from the Hero's Shade, especially when it comes to swordplay as it is a weapon Leon has always wanted to learn. More specifically, he wants to learn how to wield katanas.

-Elisia Elekor: Leon loves his mother more than anyone or anything else and will do anything to keep her safe and happy. Even though she often tells him that she can handle herself, Leon goes out of his way to always bring her gifts and cook for her, effectively switching the roles between the two of them.

-Rooster Ringabelle: Does not interact with Rooster very much but respects her strong sense of justice and goodwill. In fact, he finds this very attractive but he never shows it around others.

-Tessa Thompson: Finds Tessa's fear of men strange and doesn't understand why she fears the members of her own Familia. Nevertheless, Leon takes care of her just as much as any other member of the Familia and he appreciates her neat-freak nature; it lessens the work he has to do at times.

-Ian Moone: Finds his lack of speech strange but understands that Ian is a werewolf and his tendency to be territorial is something he respects. He is however not in the least afraid of Ian's strength and has no qualms putting him in his place if he does something wrong.

-Lleu Macnia: Leon's blunt words and emphasis on efficiency and precision are qualities that Ray initially dislikes. Leon however does recognize his potential as a warrior. The paladin originally got fed up with Ray's whining and forced the latter to stay on the front lines for his own good, but as he grew accustomed to him, he looked past his whining and ultimately cares for the kid. He also deeply appreciates how kind Ray is to his mother.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Has a deep respect towards Runemeyer's dedication to being a knight. Unlike most others, Leon fully understands the reason why Runemeyer is the way he is and he does his best to help him in any way that he can, even if Runemeyer insists he can handle things on his own.

-Lucia Sherwood: Does not understand why she does not trust him, especially since he has done nothing wrong. He greatly respects her ability as an archer and finds her to be pretty attractive. However, he doesn't see her as anything more than a trusted comrade and friend.

-Serenus Tamruhn:

-Sahgi Easter: Completely ignores Sahgi's existence and finds him easily the most irritating member of the Familia. Leon however will help him just as any other Party member in the Dungeon but he otherwise will not interact with the flirtatious Hume Bunny.

-Tairona Jamundi: Does not understand why she is so gloomy all the time and does not like the sometimes pessimistic outlook on life that she has. However, he respects her skill in magic and enjoys it when she actually decides to try and have fun. He's one of only two people, aside from Rooster, who can tell that she has a crush on Runemeyer, able to catch the split-second look of longing she gets in her eyes when she looks at the Dark Elf knight.

-Zorim Whiteskull: Leon appreciates Zorim's companionship but often doesn't spend time with him due to his "duties." He finds Zorim's encouragement to make friends and getting a girl's interest irritating, but does truly appreciate his advice.

-Darude Freebird: Finds it a little strange that Darude looks up to him like something of a big brother and finds it even stranger that he came up with such a peculiar nickname for him. Despite this, Leon has no complaints about Darude.

-Jersey Bullock: Does not even remotely understand why Jersey is so timid and scared of basically everything around her. This leads to hardly any interaction between the two as Leon will try to be friendly but she will immediately back away. In battle however, he will protect her just as any other member of the Party.

-Alivia Sable: Likes that she does everything she can outside of the dungeon. Likes that she is very social, unlike most of the Familia.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

 **-** Leon is an excellent ocarina player and plays it almost religiously every day. He keeps a dark brown ocarina given to him by his little sister.

-Leon doesn't usually drink but he has a very high tolerance, oftentimes outdrinking all of his friends and peers.

-Leon suffers from psychological insomnia due to loneliness. He can only fall asleep when his body is so tired that he passes out from exhaustion.

-Leon does not know how to dance and is very embarrassed about it.

-Leon's favorite pastime is meditating.

-Leon's favorite food dish is pasta.

-Leon tends to smell like spearmint.

-Leon loves animals and often takes trips into the woods to admire the nature within it.

-Leon has never been with a woman before, nor has he dated or even been kissed.

-Leon always refers to his mother, Elisia as "mother" and is very polite to anyone he speaks to, often addressing them by their title or full name.

-Leon is proficient with a katana, but does not have the Development Ability to truly master it.

-Leon is a hopeless romantic, despite his usual serious and otherwise emotionless exterior. He likes reading romance stories.

-Leon is ambidextrous, but prefers to use his right hand to wield a weapon.

-Leon is heterosexual, though very open-minded of those who aren't.

-Leon chose to become a Paladin because he wanted to protect his mother and he didn't like that the knight profession didn't involve the use of offensive magic.

-Leon has an uncanny ability to appear seemingly out of nowhere and is a master of stealth and keeping a low profile. In fact, he's damn near close to Batman's level.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name:** Runemeyer Ravengale

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 28

 **Race:** Dark Elf

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Adventurer

 **Class:** Knight

 **Level:** 4

 **Alias:** The "Gleaming Knight"

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: E420

-Endurance: D560

-Dexterity: G280

-Agility: H112

-Magic: C636

 **Development Abilities:**

-Swordmanship: G

-Hunter: G

-Shieldmanship: H

-Abnormal Resistance: H

-Dual-Wielding: I

-Riding: I

 **Skills:**

-Guardian: Conditional Skill. When an ally is about to take a mortal blow, the user will automatically dive in front of them to take it for them, often in a defensive position if able. Does not work if the user is not fit to do so.

-In Shining Armor: Conditional Skill. While wearing heavy metal armor, the damage taken by magic is halved.

-Burden to Bear: Passive Skill. Any heavy armor the user wears does not affect their overall weight, nor do they feel their armor's weight.

-Defender: Active Trigger Skill. When set into a proper defensive stance with shield bared, any attack that hits the shield is perfectly blocked with no effect. Does not completely block attacks that are larger than the surface area of the shield. Active Trigger, so cannot be used when Guardian is automatically activated.

 **Spells:**

-First Aid: A low-level Short Chant Spell, First Aid is a basic Theurgy healing spell that heals the light wounds of a single target at a distance.

Chant: "O healing power, come to me... First Aid!"

 **Weapons:**

-Caliburn: Caliburn is Runemeyer's double-edged longsword. Much longer than a standard double-edged longsword for use on his horse, the sword is a Magic Weapon forged from top-quality Adamantite with the power of "Essence Cut." The sword can deal lasting damage to, as well as draw blood from, enemies normally capable of turning intangible in some way. So far, it's an ability Runemeyer has seen little use of, and at times, wonders if the Valis he shelled out for the Magic Weapon from the Hephaestus Familia were worth it.

-Priwen: Runemeyer's shield. Priwen is extremely durable and can be used as a bashing or throwing weapon in a pinch, though its main focus is defense. A Magic Weapon forged from top-quality Adamantite, it has the power of "Heavy Gong," which allows enemies normally protected by hard shells or armor to be affected internally via vibrations released from being struck by the shield, which can even weaken, dent, and crack shells and armor. So far, it has proven surprisingly useful on enemies with thick hides or hard shells, exoskeletons, and carapaces, more so than Caliburn despite not having cost as much the damn sword, especially since, unlike Caliburn, he bought it from the Goibniu Familia.

 **Armor:**

-Gleam Mk-III: A full-body suit of highly reflective armor, Runemeyer feels this armor is his pride and joy. While not a Magic Armor, the Gleam Mk III is an official product of the Goibniu Familia that Runemeyer paid quite a lot of Valis for, and he takes great care in cleaning Monster blood from it until it is highly reflective after each Dungeon excursion. The helmet has a liftable visor and can be removed at any time.

Later:

-Wigar: Following a particularly rough battle, Runemeyer had Frobo craft him a replacement suit of full-body heavy armor. The result is the Wigar. Crafted from an alloy of Adamantite and Mithril, the armor has the Durandal element, making it unbreakable, but still needs servicing. Due to its Mithril component in its alloy, it can absorb magic spells to become temporarily stronger. Completely covering each inch of Runemeyer's body from the neck down in thick, heavy armor, it is highly reflective and shiny.

-Goswhit: The helmet of the Wigar, the Goswhit is the helmet portion of the armor. A "close helmet"-type helmet that fully encases Runemeyer's head and neck, it is composed of a different alloy from the body armor, being instead a mixture of Dil Adamantite and Mithril and also having the Durandal element. The visor can be opened at any time to fully expose Runemeyer's face, while the helmet itself can also be removed at any time. It is just as shiny and reflective as its Wigar counterpart, with its name even translating to "goose white."

 **Clothing:**

-Outside of the dungeon, Runemeyer prefers to wear a light suit of leather armor with a black mantle, leather boots, and leather gloves. His tendency to simply wear lighter armor instead of casual clothing outside of the Dungeon has been noted by many, with others commenting that they've never seen any part of his skin below the neck.

 **Equipment:**

-Avalon: Caliburn has an ornate, red, gold-trimmed scabbard that is, itself, a Magic Item. Avalon can be used to call Caliburn should the sword leave Runemeyer's hands, but other than that, isn't entirely remarkable, and Runemeyer suspects the crafter of the magic scabbard in the Hermes Familia overcharged him.

-Maplehoof: Maplehoof is Runemeyer's horse. A proud white mare (not a stallion, no), Maplehoof is a trusty steed that has her own Falna, currently Level 1 with the following BAs: Strength: G260 / Endurance: B777 / Dexterity: I10 / Agility: S910 / Magic: I0. Maplehoof is a loyal and proud mount for Runemeyer and generally only allows him to touch her unless offered sugar cubes by someone or someone is given the okay by Runemeyer in her presence. Runemeyer sees her more as a person, maybe even a daughter, than a simple mount. He is also not at all embarrassed to have a female horse, and in fact, is quick to correct others who assume she is male. In his defense, though, he didn't choose her name, but since she had had it for so long when he got her and knew to respond to it, he couldn't bare to change it.

-Saddle: Maplehoof's saddle. It's designed for comfort more than durability, and was made by the Hades Familia's own leatherworker, Scarlett, from Orc Hide.

-Saddlebags: Maplehoof is a full-fledged Supporter. Her saddlebags, also crafted by Scarlett from Orc Hide, are often used to store emergency supplies like potions.

-Horseshoes: Maplehoof's horseshoes, forged from Adamantite with the Durandal property by the Hades Familia's own blacksmith, Frobo. She can run all she wants regardless of Dungeon terrain.

-Barding: As Maplehoof possesses a Falna and is thus a prime target for Monsters in the Dungeon, Runemeyer had Frobo forge her some barding, or horse armor. While prepared to pay a large amount to protect his beloved steed, Frobo was willing to do it at a discount because he couldn't bear to see the horse get injured, and as he'd never made horse armor before, it was a challenge he couldn't resist. The result was a full set of barding that Runemeyer has Maplehoof wear in the dungeon, forged from an alloy of Dil Adamantite and Mithril with the Durandal property.

 **Appearance:** Runemeyer stands at 153cm (6'0") tall and weighs 66kg (146lbs). It's hard to tell, as the least he wears is leather armor when not in the Dungeon, but Runemeyer seems somewhat thin and lanky. His skin is dark brown from his Dark Elf heritage, with long elven ears, yellow eyes that glow in the dark, and long white hair that he often ties into a low-set ponytail that hangs out from under his helmet. His expression is often stern and many people comment that he's very dashingly handsome and has an air of danger around him.

 **Personality:** Runemeyer upholds all the principles of a knight. He believes in honor before reason, protecting the weak, and that a true knight treats every woman he meets like a princess. No matter what, his own code of ethics is of the utmost important to him. He believes in doing things the right way, not the fast way, and will never sacrifice someone just to save someone else.

Despite this, Runemeyer is quite stern. He holds himself to an extremely high standard of excellence, and expects those in his squad to do the same. Generally, though, if a member of his squad is underperforming, they won't get more than some advice and a pep talk, though they are often worded to sound insulting or extremely harsh.

Though Runemeyer seems like a hardass, Hades insists that he is actually a textbook tsundere. He deeply cares for the people under his command, but feels that, as their leader, he should be strong and stalwart. When his Guardian activates, he often says that he only protected someone BECAUSE of his Guardian Skill, hiding the fact that he genuinely wants to protect the people he cares about. He often complains if healed in combat, insisting he doesn't need it, and often finds some kind of justification for going out of his way, like "I was just in the neighborhood" and often prefaces such statements with "don't misunderstand me."

Though often possessing a hawk-eyed, intense expression, many do note that Runemeyer is quite handsome, and are attracted to the bad boy-like "danger factor" he radiates. Runemeyer, however, insists he is not popular with women (or men), seemingly oblivious to the gifts and notes he gets from admirers and completely misunderstanding any confessions as him simply being made fun of. The Gods gave him the Level 4 Alias "Gleaming Knight" largely out of sarcastic irony, given his reflective suit of metal armor, dark tsundere personality, low-light vision, and ability to attract others with the air of danger that surrounds him.

In truth, a lot of Runemeyer's defensive nature and insistence that he does not need help comes from the fact that a knight is a bad choice for a naturally Magic-inclined Dark Elf that has trouble growing Strength and Endurance. Runemeyer was often berated for his poor choice in profession, and so wants to prove he can do this on his own. In reality, he only chose to be a knight for one reason, and perhaps the noblest reason of all: He wants to protect others.

 **Background:** Runemeyer is a Dark Elf, a sub-race of Elves more in-tune with the night. He often hides it, but Runemeyer is, in fact, Dark Elf nobility. His noble house, the Ravengale House, was a small noble house in the extended elven community of Elfengard, and also the only Dark Elf noble house in the community. While on the surface, the Ravengale House was just like any other noble house in Elfengard, they were actually hoping to gain power to eventually overthrow the community. Runemeyer, a young boy at this time, had no idea, so that one hot summer night hit him out of nowhere.

A systematic raid on his family's compound by assailants wearing identity-hiding masks and battle suits was arranged by the other nobility of Elfengard. One by one, the Ravengale House was slaughtered. Runemeyer watched in horror, only spared because the assailants could not bring themselves to kill the only child there. Rather, he was escorted out of the community and dropped off at Orario.

Runemeyer was taken in by Maria's Orphanage in Daedalus Street. Though they treated him well, they noted he was rather antisocial. Traumatized by watching the people he loved die before his eyes while not being able to protect them and not knowing why it was occurring, Runemeyer made his decision: He would become a knight so that he could protect the weak and the people he cared about, so no one else would feel his loss.

As Elves are completely predisposed toward Magic and have an extremely hard time developing their Strength and Endurance, Runemeyer was often criticized or outright mocked for his choice to be a knight, and thus no Familia would accept him. That is, until he met Hades. Hades, like many who went against the grain, was quick to gaze right through him into his inner self, and gave him a chance.

As Runemeyer fought for the Hades Familia, he gradually reached Level 3, and was made the acting commander of the Veteran Squad. Consisting of Level 2 (or above) Hades Familia Adventurers only, as well as Supporters, they are the group that makes active and frequent expeditions into the the deeper floors of the Dungeon. Runemeyer is the only Level 4 among them, and thus the leader of the squad as assigned by Morlin and Hades themselves. He takes his role very seriously, not wanting anyone in his squad to feel the same loss he did.

He is driven by one thing to strengthen his resolve: To protect.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Like everyone in the Hades Familia, Hades is a father figure to Runemeyer. He is very open with the God about his inner worries and even calls him "Father." Hades is believed to be the only one who's seen what Runemeyer looks like beneath his armor below the neck, but Hades is not willing to share whether he saw anything or not, simply saying that it's not his place to tell.

-Morlin Debma: Runemeyer sees Morlin as a mother figure like most of the Familia. More so, though, he respects her as the Familia's Captain and trusts her orders implicitly. Rather than "mother," he instead calls her "Captain."

-Frobo Smiles: Runemeyer shows Frobo a high amount of respect, as the Pallum blacksmith forged his beloved horse's barding and horseshoes for next to nothing.

-Elga Smiles: Runemeyer finds the cantankerous Elga to be overbearing and far too aggressive, but often goes to her for potions, and knows he can count on her.

-Pyrenee Congina: As Pyre is rather antisocial and Runemeyer has so far not seen any need to have Magic Items crafted, he has only limited interaction with the Amazon craftswoman, and they both prefer it this way.

-Durkon Thorisef: Runemeyer finds Durkon quite annoying with how eccentric and effeminate he is. He prefers to avoid the Boaz tailor. It's easy to do so, since he never wears anything other than armor, though Durkon will talk to him if he sees the Dark Elf, trying to pressure him into having him measure him for a nice suit. Runemeyer is quick to shoo him away.

-Scarlett Velvetina: Runemeyer had Scarlett craft his saddle, saddlebags, and casual leather armor. She blushes easily around him, and the reason is obvious: As a sexual masochist, she finds his bad boy danger factor... intoxicating. Runemeyer, unfortunately, will not give her the time of day, and was quick to turn her down when she tried to convince him to pay for her leatherworking with a tumble, instead paying her with the appropriate amount of Valis and angrily telling her to "just go to the local brothel or something."

-Sunny Smiles: Runemeyer has a surprising soft spot for the Underworld Dormitory's resident flower. He will not, however, show it. Sunny is often quick to innocently spout how fun it is to play dolls and have tea parties with Runemeyer and play with "the pretty pony," which Runemeyer is quick to deny or wave off as just her childish delusions in front of others.

-Morn Rower: Aside from the leaders of the Familia, Runemeyer is the only person in the Familia who has actually met Morn Rower. He claims the Level 5 High Elf is the perfect sparring partner, oddly enough, and often speaks very highly of the Familia's Lieutenant.

-Hero's Shade: Runemeyer pretty much considers the Hero's Shade just part of the furniture. He appreciates how the old man brings in some extra money for the Familia, but generally dislikes how he stinks up the place and is always drunk. So maybe not furniture, but more of a pet or mascot. He does, however, admit that the first floor tavern area just isn't the same without the Hero's Shade sitting at his personal stool.

-Elisia Elekor: Runemeyer was at first against having a non-Adventurer stay in the Underworld Dormitory when the rooms should only be for Adventurers and Supporters, but after meeting the crippled elven mother and her son Leon, Runemeyer has begrudgingly accepted her presence, especially seeing how she is with Leon.

-Rooster Ringabelle: Runemeyer at first saw Rooster as a naive rookie, but has come to wonder if she'd make a better leader than him. It was a talk with Hades that confirmed to Runemeyer that, while Rooster was born to be a leader, she was not born to be the RIGHT leader for a full Dungeon Party, since she's far too selfless and has a tendency to push herself to the point of collapsing.

-Tessa Thompson: Runemeyer will issue Tessa orders, but given her androphobia, she rarely talks back and tries to avoid interacting with him directly. He has no desire to stress her out by forcing such interactions on her.

-Ian Moone: Runemeyer finds Ian insolent and insubordinate, but realizes that as long as the Werewolf sticks to Rooster, the Dark Elf knight won't have to worry about him.

-Lleu Macnia: Whereas Darude is the same age as Ray, the bard is a back line support member of the Veteran Squad. By contrast, Runemeyer considers Ray far too young and, being a Pallum, frail to be a front line lancer. He's seen it his duty to whip the young boy into a proper Adventurer, whether he likes it or not, but is also secretly quite protective of him (but would, of course, never admit it willingly).

-Leon Elekor: Runemeyer secretly wants to guide Leon. The Dark Elf knight looks at the Half-Elf paladin and sees himself. He doesn't want Leon to go down his path, but also doesn't want to show him preferential treatment.

-Lucia Sherwood: Runemeyer and Lucia have a deep mutual respect for each other. While he is the commander of the Veteran Squad, Lucia is his second-in-command. As someone fighting against the hand she was dealt, Runemeyer can sympathize. She is a blind archer, and he a Dark Elf knight. While he tends to be both hard and easy on all in his squad, Lucia gets the more extreme versions of both. He wants to see her fight against her own handicaps like he does, and thus is quick to push her, but also knows that she needs more patience than others. To Lucia, the fact he puts so much faith in her abilities is all she's ever wanted from a leader.

-Serenus Tamruhn: Runemeyer only gives the most basic of orders to Serin, and only when absolutely necessary. He's aware of Serin's history in the Rakia army, and is aware that treating him like a soldier would remind him of that. While he's concerned about the young man's size given his role as a front line Defender, he tries to put faith in him, as he's one of the few most suited to taking care of the Party's non-combatants, like Jersey.

-Sahgi Easter: Runemeyer respects Sahgi as a wizard, but disapproves of his manwhore ways. Sahgi admits he wouldn't mind a nice tumble with the dashing Dark Elf knight, but Runemeyer usually just responds to his advances with a gauntlet-clad bash on the head.

-Tairona Jamundi: Whenever Tairona heals Runemeyer in combat, he is quick to complain that he doesn't need it and is just fine, even when he does and is not. Tairona, despite her gloomy personality, is never offended, simply knowing that he just doesn't like to show his softer side. Runemeyer, like all admirers, is completely oblivious to Tairona's crush on him, but in his defense, she hides it so well that only Rooster and Leon know about it.

-Zorim Whiteskull: Runemeyer finds Zorim's lecherous ways despicable, as he feels women need to be treated with the same respect as men are. He is often one to bash the Spirit on the head with his gauntlet-clad fist or his still-sheathed sword when he sees him groping a woman in his Party. He finds the darkness-element Spirit's magic useful, but worries sometimes that Zorim might be more trouble than he's worth with how grabby he is toward the fairer sex.

-Darude Freebird: Runemeyer finds Darude rather annoying, always zipping around full of energy. Still, like every member of his Party, he cares for him and wishes to protect him. He's also grateful for his role as a Supporter and his talents as a bard, though would never admit it openly.

-Jersey Bullock: Jersey rarely talks, and like Runemeyer, covers most of her body. Runemeyer so far, aside from squad orders, does not seem to interact with Jersey much. He clearly enjoys her cooking, but like most good things about those he cares about, would never admit it willingly. Oddly, though, he seems to know something about her he won't share.

-Alivia Sable: Runemeyer is uncomfortable having Alivia tag along in the Dungeon due to not being one of his Familia, but admits that as long as she does a good job scouting and follows his orders, he'll tolerate her. He does not, however, like her God, Hermes, feeling he's an opportunistic trickster.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Runemeyer wields his sword in his left hand and his shield on his right arm, the reverse of the usual. He is, in fact, a natural lefty.

-Runemeyer smells of steel and horses.

-Runemeyer's favorite food is beef, steak, and other red meat. He often insists his squad eat plenty of meat and drink plenty of milk. In fact the Dark Elf knight's entire diet is quite high in protein, iron, and calcium. Rumors abound about him adding powders of these nutrients to the meals and drinks of his squad. Runemeyer is also quite fond of Soma Familia wine, though drinks it sparingly since he spends most of his money from the Dungeon on equipment, repairs, and supplies for his horse.

-Maplehoof adores sugar cubes. Runemeyer mostly uses them as a treat while sticking her to a horse-safe diet of roughage mixed with a bit of grains, water, and salt or mineral blocks. However, as he tends to baby and spoil her, Runemeyer sometimes supplements her water by adding apple juice to make it especially palatable and has been known to cut apples into slices for her, and even keeps a carrot or two on his person. Aside from sugar cubes, though, he generally doesn't give her peppermint candies or "horse cookies" like some horse owners might. When injured and recovering, though, he often gives her "bran mash" to make her happy with a warm meal, which is a wheat bran mixed with warm water and other ingredients. Many who only know Runemeyer's cold and harsh side are often surprised by how warm and nurturing he is to his own white mare.

-Runemeyer is celibate as part of his honor as a knight. Though he is, in fact, bi-curious.

-Runemeyer rides his mount Maplehoof while in the Dungeon, his sword being longer than most so he can strike from atop her. He rarely dismounts from his horse while in the Dungeon, and is also rarely seen without her, walking around town with her and hitching her up outside any buildings.

-The Underworld Dormitory had a stable built just for Maplehoof.

-Like all Dark Elves, Runemeyer has excellent low-light vision, able to see extremely clearly in a dark room with only minimal light. Apparently, quite a long time ago, one of his tactics in a fight he was outnumbered in was to take out the light to fight his enemies in the dark.

-Runemeyer would secretly do anything it takes to protect others, including sacrifice himself.

-Runemeyer's entire build is built off the knight classes from various RPG video games, with some influence from other, more traditional knights.

-Runemeyer's healing Spell, "First Aid," is named after the basic starter healing Spell seen in most of the Namco Tales games. The chant is also loosely based on it.

-Runemeyer's "In Shining Armor" and "Burden to Bear" Skills were based off two Perks from "Fallout: New Vegas."

-Runemeyer only achieved Level 4 a mere five months ago, hence his somewhat low stats.

-Though Runemeyer only has one Spell, and a low-level healing Spell at that, his natural elven inclination toward Magic and his frequent use of it means his Magic is quite high despite being a knight.

-Runemeyer's sword and shield are named after the original mythological names for King Arthur's sword and shield. His later helmet and armor are also named after Arthur's own byrnie and helmet. While King Arthur's scabbard never had an actual name, the visual novel "Fate/Stay Night" calls it Avalon due to in-game story and plot reasons, so Runemeyer's own scabbard is named after that.

-Runemeyer's horse's name, "Maplehoof," is a reference to the web series "Homestuck."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name:** Lucia Sherwood

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 20

 **Race:** Runarl

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Adventurer

 **Class:** Archer (Not ranger, she insists this)

 **Level:** 3

 **Alias:** The "Deadeye Vixen"

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: G225

-Endurance: H176

-Dexterity: S999

-Agility: B782

-Magic: F350

 **Development Abilities:**

-Perception: H

-Hunter: H

-Instinct: I

-Archery: I

(Later: Level 4

-Fletching

-Abnormal Resistance)

 **Skills:**

-Mapping: Passive Skill. A form of mental model creation where the user creates a mental map of their surroundings. Based on their steps, they can create a general sense of awareness, but by slowly touching the area with their hands, they can gain a surprisingly accurate detailed image without the use of sight. The user will never forget this mental map, making them reliable for mazes and puzzles. This is also why Lucia never loses her way around the Underworld Dormitory, and can usually navigate most parts of the upper Dungeon floors on her own, but the deeper in the Dungeon her party goes, the less of the floors she has "Mapped." She has also done this with several parts of the city of Orario.

-Mobile Action: Passive Skill. Allows the user to run without disrupting the motions in their arms, effectively allowing them to move and fire their weapon at the same time seamlessly.

-Quiet as the Waters: Passive Skill. Renders all the user's movements, whether walking, running, or even using their weapon, completely silent.

Later: Level 4

-Rapid Reload: Passive Skill. Makes arrow nocking so fast it can barely be seen, including the act of checking poisons and dipping the arrow in them.

 **Spells:**

-Girl On Fire: A theurgy-based enchant Spell, Girl On Fire lights weapons and/or armor aflame with a fire enchantment. Lucia can use these to light the tips of her arrows on fire, but prefers not to because she doesn't want people to call it "foxfire." It can actually be used on any weapon and even armor, but Lucia uses it purely on her arrows and prefers to keep the fact she has it under wraps to avoid borderline-racist "foxfire" comments.

-Chant: "Fire! Become my sword, my shield, my arrow! Flames! Become my armor, my helmet, my mirror! Girl On Fire!"

 **Weapons:**

-Goldenfire: Lucia's bow is one crafted by a man in the Hephaestus Familia with the highest ranking in the Bowyer Development Ability in Orario, and cost her quite a lot. Named Goldenfire and made from a branch of Elven Holy Tree Wood, it is a powerful English longbow (also called a Welsh longbow) with several customizations and accessories to increase stability. However, as Lucia is blind, it has no accessories or customization related to visual aiming, making it hard to use for anyone but her.

-Arrows: Lucia religiously only uses arrows she has fletched herself, often from Harpy Feathers she gathers by hunting in the Beol Mountains north of Orario, and carries both traditionally sharp ones, blunt ones, and more needle-like ones. The blunt ones can be used for pressure point striking and vague echolocation, while the needle-like ones can be used for administering non-lethal poisons with minimal injury or for administering beneficial chemicals to allies with minimal injury. In a pinch, she can wield her arrows by hand as shivs or weak knives. Lucia can notably apply buff and healing Potions from Elga at a distance by dipping her needle-like arrows in them and shooting them at an ally to inject them.

-Vials of Poison: Several of her poisons have beneficial effects for allies, like adrenaline, stimulants, and medicines, and she also keeps Antidotes should she accidentally hit an ally with one. Lucia actually has Elga synthesize them with her Mixing Development Ability, while Lucia gathers the materials for them using her keen senses and Perception and Instinct Development Abilities. Morlin can grow the materials herself in the Underworld Dormitory's garden, but needs proper wild samples to do so.

 **Armor:**

-Ranger Armor: Lucia wears a full-body suit of leather ranger armor crafted from Orc Hide, supplemented with various protective archery equipment. Despite the ranger armor, however, she insists she is not a ranger, but an archer, to the point she doesn't keep any back-up weapons on her person.

 **Clothing:**

-Outside of the dungeon, Lucia tends to dress in rather masculine clothing as per her preference for being seen as "one of the guys" despite her clearly un-manly personality and appearance. She prefers leather boots up to just below her knees, tight britches that won't restrict her movement, a silk shirt with long sleeves, and a vest with clasps instead of buttons or laces. Her whole outfit is generally in colors of pale green and white, though the colors make little difference to Lucia.

 **Equipment:**

-Quiver: Lucia has an Orc Hide leather quiver that she straps to her back. It can hold many arrows, and is compartmentalized for the three different kinds she carries.

-Shooting Glove: Lucia wears a traditional "shooting glove," an Orc Hide leather glove without a finger for the pinky, designed to protect the fingers from being damaged by continued pulling of the bowstring. As she is a left-handed archer, she had to get her's custom-made.

-Bracer: Lucia wears a bracer, or arm-guard, made of Orc Hide leather to protect the inside of her arm from her bowstring or arrows. As she is a left-handed archer, she had to get one custom-made.

-Chest Guard: Lucia wears an Orc Hide leather chest guard to protect her breast while using her bow. As she is a left-handed archer, it had to be custom-made, but as she's rather average in chest size, it didn't cost too much.

-Poison Bag: Lucia keeps a Poison Bag crafted from a Purple Moth Wing at her waist that holds vials of poison she can dip her arrows into. As she can't read, they are unlabeled, but she can identify them through memory because the Poison Bag is neatly gridded so that she can always tell which poison is which from memory of which one is in which nook of the grid. In a pinch, though, she can identify them with smell, and if she's not sure, with a quick lick to taste them, having developed an immunity, or at least high tolerance, to each of them.

-Blindfold: To protect her useless eyes from wind, contaminants, or her hair, Lucia wears a white blindfold around her eyes. Though there is also ANOTHER reason she wears it, but she keeps it to herself. She constantly wears her blindfold, and even ties it around her head in a way that it also acts as a means of tying back her hair in a long, mid-set ponytail that many comment oddly resembles a fox's tail, an observation that annoys her.

 **Appearance:** Lucia stands at 173cm (5'8") tall, weighing a surprisingly heavy 63kg (139lbs.). Tall and thin, she has a frame befitting her quiet and subtle aura, though has rather respectable C-cup breasts. Her hair is long, brown, and wispy, which she usually wears up, while her skin is a bit tanned from a life living in a forest, though has slowly been getting paler since becoming an Adventurer and spending more time in the Dungeon. Her features are sharp, yet she has a fairly pretty face overall, but being blind, cares little for her outward appearance, and so prefers practical clothing. Red fox ears with black tips sprout from atop her head, while a bushy red fox tail with a white tip grows from her tailbone. As her eyes are no use to her anyway and more of a detriment given their sensitivity, she always wears a white blindfold, so the color of her eyes is unknown, though she describes them as "milky gray," and she generally has a stern, serious expression on her face.

 **Personality:** Stoic and quiet, Lucia is a serious, stalwart warrior. While she isn't as antisocial as Pyrenee, she's not the type to eagerly speak her mind or state her opinion in a conversation. Proud, noble, honorable, and with little to no sense of humor, Lucia's moral code is of the utmost importance to her, and would never do a job the fast way if it meant not doing it the right way. She refuses to let anyone look down on her and accepts no special treatment from her Familia.

Lucia is unshakably loyal to anyone willing to give her a fair chance to prove herself. As she has no intention of putting up false pretenses, Lucia makes it very clear that she has no supernatural sense of vision like vibration sense or sound-vision. Thus, anyone willing to put themselves on the line by giving her a shot is as good as a brother-in-arms to her. Due to this, she's very thankful to Hades for allowing her to join his Familia and giving her his Falna, and equally grateful to Runemeyer for expecting the same from her as anyone else in his Party.

Lucia, despite having been raised by a village of tough lumberjacks and hunters, is surprisingly un-manly. Still, she prefers to be seen as "one of the guys" despite her obvious possession of a uterus. While obviously un-masculine, she tends to make oddly manly gestures of "awkward and restrained affection" like "man hugs," "brofists," and has even been known to cross her legs the masculine way or sit with her legs spread before catching herself.

Like most Runarl, Lucia takes repaying debts very seriously. Around those who've saved her life, she shows a quite different personality, being friendly, playful, fond of good-natured teasing, smiling more, and can be surprisingly affectionate and a bit of a cuddle bug.

Lucia cares about her Familia, as they seem so preoccupied with their own business that they pay her little mind and as such, most don't seem to care that she can't see. From what she can hear and assume from the sounds and movements around her, the majority of the Hades Familia are far stranger than she is, so she actually feels right at home in the Underworld Dormitory.

 **Background:** Lucia grew up in a town of lumberjacks in a large forest outside of Orario, known as Whittleton. She never knew her parents or what happened to them, having been raised by the entire village as a whole, and was pretty much the only girl living there. The hunter-gatherer team of the village trained Lucia from an early age to wield a bow to help clear out animals for further logging and hunt them for food, as well as gather berries and other plants to supplement their animal meat diet.

Lucia was not blind from birth. An illness she caught deteriorated her eyesight at a rapid rate following her seventh birthday, leaving her completely blind by age nine. Before the disease rendered her blind, she had exceptionally good eyesight. The men in Whittleton claimed she could hit the bullseye on a target one hundred out of one hundred times, and even split her own arrows with another arrow. Having valued all of her five senses as a means of survival, she was at first at a loss of what to do without her eyesight, especially given her weapon of choice. But to her surprise, her memory of the forest proved more than enough to allow her to form a "mental model" she could envision herself in. With the help of the other hunters, gatherers, and lumberjacks, Lucia honed this ability of mental model creation.

If Lucia knows the quantitative measurements relative to herself and her target, she is still able to hit a mark with remarkable, but not perfect, accuracy. This model-making, coupled with her infallible memory, canine sense of smell, animalistic hearing, acute sense of touch able to pick up air movements and temperature changes, bestial instincts, womanly intuition, and practiced sense of proprioception, enables her to walk and act with certainty despite not being able to see, so long as she has a mental map of where she is.

It was after turning 14 that Lucia left her hometown of Whittleton and hitched a ride on a wagon to Orario. She spent a year there, looking for a Familia, but no one would accept the ridiculous notion of a blind archer. That is, until she met Hades.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: As Lucia never had a father she knew of, she deeply respects, admires, and cares for Hades as a father figure, and calls him "Dad," a rather casual paternal term for someone so serious.

-Morlin Debma: Lucia shows a softer side to Morlin, likely due to having been mostly raised by men in her hunter-gatherer forest-dwelling lumberjack village. She calls her "Mother," despite using a more casual parental term for Hades, due to not being sure how to properly express how she feels towards Morlin. She interacts with Morlin a lot more than some of the other members of the Familia since the nature Spirit can home-grow any herbs the archer brings her for use in making poisons for her arrows. Morlin is usually the one to help Lucia loosen up, often by giving her direct orders to do so, knowing Lucia is hesitant to disobey any orders her Familia's Captain gives her.

-Frobo Smiles: While Lucia attempts to maintain her own bow, she knows Frobo has a Rank D Bowyer Development Ability, so she sometimes goes to him for maintenance on Goldenfire. In attempts to be social, though, she occasionally greets him or tries to make small talk, but finds they don't have very much in common.

-Elga Smiles: Lucia has a close relationship with Elga. Lacking the proper skills to mix poisons for her arrows, Lucia has Elga do it with her Mixing Development Ability. The two have quite the close relationship, with Elga often smacking Lucia on the back in an affectionate manner and giving her love taps, which Lucia takes in stride, and sometimes is even caught smiling around the dwarf doctor.

-Pyrenee Congina: As Lucia has never had any need for a Magic Item, and in fact has a policy of not using them, she doesn't really interact with Pyre, especially given the Amazon crafter's antisocial behavior.

-Durkon Thorisef: Lucia finds Durkon quite overbearing, often telling her the merits of pink when she honestly never got to even see the color before she lost her vision. She does go to him for making casual clothes for her, though, as men's clothing in her size are hard to find.

-Scarlett Velvetina: Scarlett made most of Lucia's leather armor and leather supplies. Lucia is open about the fact that, given her limited budget, she did, in fact, take the Hume Bunny up on her offer for a "tumble discount," but didn't enjoy it at all since she is not only fairly disinterested in sex, but what little interest in sex she has, she prefers men. Lucia also finds Scarlett difficult to communicate with given that, being one blind and one mute, Lucia has next to no way of knowing what Scar wants to say without her writing it in her palm with her finger, an act that the archer finds too intimate to be comfortable with. The above reasons are one of the several reasons that Lucia prefers to make her own arrows, despite Scarlett's E-Rank Fletching Development Ability.

-Sunny Smiles: Lucia is among the few in the Familia to not treat Sunny like her epithet as "the flower of the Hades Familia." She often tells the child "children should be seen and not heard." Hades claims that Lucia just isn't very good around kids, and secretly wants to interact with Sunny, but isn't sure how to go about it. Notably, Sunny, aware that "Sis Lucy can't see with that blindfold on," goes out of her way to arrange Lucia's food carefully so that it's always in the same place, enabling the blind Runarl to better eat her meals. This greatly annoys Lucia, since it's that sort of special treatment she hates receiving, but the blind archer appreciates the effort and innocence Sunny puts into things all the same.

-Morn Rower: Lucia has yet to actually meet Morn Rower, but during his irregular stops by the Underworld Dormitory, he occasionally drops off rare herbs or recipes for poisons with instructions they be given to her, as well as Harpy Feathers for her arrows.

-Hero's Shade: Lucia claims that, despite her usual senses, the Hero's Shade almost seems invisible to her sense of proprioception, which she finds quite unnerving.

-Elisia Elekor: Like Runemeyer, Lucia was at first very against Leon's mother staying in the Underworld Dormitory when she wasn't an Adventurer. However, she's come to accept the crippled Elf despite herself, seeing that she's a good person, since so far, Lucia's never once been able to detect her telling a lie.

-Rooster Ringabelle: While at first weary of Rooster and telling her that "rookies should be seen and not heard," Lucia has begun to open up to the Cat Person upon noticing that, like her, she has a code of honor that's rare these days, even if she doesn't take it as seriously as Lucia does.

-Tessa Thompson: Lucia finds Tessa weak, cowardly, and far too high-strung to make it in the Dungeon, often telling her that "Supporters should be seen and not heard" when the War Tiger tries to interact with her.

-Ian Moone: While already rather at ease around Ian given their similar "strong, silent type" nature, the two sharing a mutual, unspoken respect for each other, once Ian saved her life in a way she absolutely couldn't deny having needed, she became very close with him. To Lucia, Ian is a close friend who, despite him not speaking and her unable to see, share a surprisingly deep bond and find it easy to communicate. To Ian, Lucia shows an entirely different personality, being playful, fond of teasing him, and even quite affectionate and borderline cuddly. It's often Lucia who gives Ian advice on how to deal with being in the Hades Familia and living in the Underworld Dormitory.

-Lleu Macnia: Ray is the first member of the Familia to find that, while quiet in a group, Lucia is surprisingly talkative, if still quite formal, when alone with someone. While out hunting and gathering with Ray, Lucia makes open, if stiff, inquiries on how Ray likes living in the Underworld Dormitory and how he handles the day-to-day situations there, secretly looking for advice to those same questions.

-Leon Elekor: Lucia was at first very distrustful of Leon, even telling him "Conversions should be seen and not heard." She is, however, SLOWLY warming up to him.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Lucia and Runemeyer hold a deep, unspoken, mutual respect for each other. Runemeyer is the commander of the Veteran Squad and she is his second-in-command, and as long as she's known him, he's treated her just like any other member of his Party, giving her equal work, responsibility, orders, and never once questioning her abilities. Lucia feels that all this is something she never expected to receive given the ridiculousness of a blind archer, and so trusts Runemeyer's orders implicitly and would give her life for him.

-Serenus Tamruhn: Maybe it's because the Jack Russel terrier was originally intended for fox hunting, but Lucia can't help but feel a little uncomfortable talking to Serin...

-Sahgi Easter: Lucia has a deep hatred for Sahgi, and not just due to "fox and hare" relations. She finds his gadfly, nymphomaniac nature very disgraceful and dishonorable. Sahgi's teasing of her is also a cause of great annoyance for her, with her remarking more than once "sex maniacs should be seen and not heard." She is actually largely unaware that Sahgi's not actually a manwhore, but an ethical slut who believes in free, but responsible, love. Sahgi has no intentional of telling her, either.

-Tairona Jamundi: As Lucia hates being pitied or patronized, she complains angrily whenever Tairona heals, buffs, or shields her in combat, and so the two generally have a cold relationship.

-Zorim Whiteskull: Lucia finds the lecherous lich to be more trouble than he's worth, occasionally groping her and commented on how she's surprisingly respectable up stairs despite her streamlined style of dress. Lucia is one of several who are quick to pound Zorim on the head when he gets too grabby.

-Darude Freebird: Darude's hyperactive and immature nature is a constant annoyance to Lucia, especially since his bard songs hamper her ability to sense with hearing. Whenever he starts hanging around her and annoying her, she often tells him "bards should be seen and not heard," a very ironic statement.

-Jersey Bullock: Given Jersey's incredibly shy nature, Lucia doesn't pay her much mind, and doesn't intend to.

-Alivia Sable: Lucia finds Alivia's constant running around a bit irritating, but she admits that, while she's not a member of the Hades Familia, her skills as a scout are useful, though Lucia refuses to admit that she thinks so due to her blindness.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Lucia, as stated above several times, is left-handed, so she had to get a lot of her archery equipment, including her bow, custom made.

-Lucia smells distinctly of the forest due to often hunting for herbs and game in the woods outside of Orario, and having grown up in one. With her senses, she can detect several rare animals and herbs that others can't.

-Lucia's favorite food is seafood, particularly grilled autumn fish. She claims to dislike fresh fruit, especially peaches and plums. She also has a deep love for poultry cooked any way, with freshly cooked chicken capable of getting her mouth watering. As such loss of control embarrasses her, she doesn't particularly advertise her love of poultry products, especially given how stereotypically fox-like it is.

-Lucia doesn't have much interest in sex, but is hetero-flexible. She would, however, be okay with an FFM threesome.

-So far, Lucia's blindness seems impossible to heal, even by the strongest Level 6 cleric in Orario and Miach himself.

-Lucia secretly wishes to regain her eyesight, but this is a closely guarded secret that she has not told a single soul, not even Hades, Morlin, or Ian. She thinks that wanting to regain her eyesight would be the ultimate sign of weakness, and so denies this want even to herself. Her research into getting it healed, mentioned above, was done purely in indirect ways or in ways that made it seem the research was for hypothetical purposes.

-Lucia seems fond of the phrase "(blank) should be seen and not heard" when someone is annoying her by talking or making too much noise. This is a very ironic phrase for her to use for obvious reasons.

-Although the Hades Familia sometimes thinks she exaggerates this quality to seem less different, Lucia enjoys things to be symmetrical. Inspection of her arrows will reveal them all to be evenly weighted on either side. Because she can't see, though, the Veteran Squad sometimes has to convince her that something is symmetrical.

-Lucia is VERY sensitive to being compared to a mythical kitsune. Any insinuation that she creates "foxfire," worships or is blessed by Inari, can shapeshift, can change her gender, has nine tails, can talk to or command foxes, or is familiar with someone named Yoko or Kurama, are all questions or statements she considers "borderline racist." She also insists that while she enjoys seafood, she prefers her fish cooked, and does not like sushi, rice, udon, or wheat.

-Although Lucia doesn't really act jealous of others' eyesight, she draws the line at the cosmic sarcasm of letting others use their eyes to see her own when she can't do the same. This is one of the reasons she wears a blindfold, besides protecting her useless eyes from contaminants, wind, and her hair.

-With her blindness, natural Runarl senses, and H rank in the Perception Development Ability, Lucia's sense of smell and hearing are notably acute enough that she can tell someone is lying via inherent heartbeat changes and identify and track people by smell, able to tell it's them even if disguised or shapeshifted with the Cinder Ella Spell. She claims this is how she's able to communicate with Ian. Once he saved her life and she spent enough time with him, she could generally tell how he feels in response to her actions and words by smelling his bodily odors and hearing his heartbeat and subtle vocalizations like sighs and grunts.

-Like all of the beastmen races, Lucia's ears and tail are heavy erogenous zones, and so she refuses to let them be touched, as her uncontrollable moans and blushing greatly embarrass her and damage the strong, silent, stalwart warrior image she tries to cultivate. Sahgi tends to do this intentionally to rattle her.

-When an opponent is surprised by Lucia's aiming skills despite her blindness, Sahgi claims that she "outfoxed" them, much to the groans of the Runarl archer.

-Rooster and Runemeyer, having Cat Person and Dark Elf low-light vision respectively, are capable of fighting to their fullest even in the dark. Lucia, however, can do the same, though for different reasons, and she has the added benefit of also being able to fight perfectly fine even when subjected to a blindness status effect, magical darkness, bright lights, illusions, and Spells with effects that can only be activated by being seen.

-Were the fanfic in Japanese, Lucia would use the self-pronoun "boku," which is a polite way to refer to oneself (like someone would say "I" or "me" in English) normally only used by men. This would be to emphasize how she is formal and rigid, but prefers to think of herself as "one of the guys" and was raised by a village of primarily male lumberjacks, hunters, and gatherers.

-Lucia's name means light, ironic as she has no use for it. Saint Lucia, however, was the patron saint of the blind. Sherwood Forest is the home of the supposedly historical archer Robin Hood. In the 1973 Disney cartoon adaptation of Robin Hood, the titular archer was characterized as an anthropomorphic fox.

-Lucia's Alias is a double pun. "Vixen" of course refers to her being a Runarl, but she is hardly a "vixen" in personality. "Deadeye" is a reference to her aiming skills as well as the fact that her vision is, well, dead.

-Lucia's bow, Goldenfire, is named after the bow of the archer Yoichi in the video game "Okami."

-Lucia's "Girl On Fire" spell is a reference to The Hunger Games, where the main character wields a bow and becomes known as "the girl on fire." In the first novel, she even goes up against an opponent known as "Foxface," nicknamed such for her sly, fox-like appearance and behavior.

-The chant for the "Girl on Fire" Spell is loosely based on the Release Command for Ukitake's Zanpakutou in the anime series "Bleach."

-Lucia's Skill "Mobile Action" is a reference to the video game Kingdom Hearts.

-Lucia's Skill "Quiet as the Waters" is a reference to the Fallout: New Vegas DLC "Honest Hearts." "Rapid Reload" is also a Perk from the same game.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Character created by Arcixus)

 **Name:** Serenus "Serin" Tamruhn

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Chienthrope

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Adventurer

 **Class:** Defender

 **Level:** 2

 **Alias:** The "Meat Shield"

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: E450

-Endurance: C677

-Dexterity: F381

-Agility: H150

-Magic: F303

 **Development Abilities:**

-Shieldmanship: I

-Spirit Healing: I

(Later: Level 3

-Healing Power

-Magic Resistance)

 **Skills:**

-Phalanx Rush: Active Trigger Skill. Allows Serin to perform a devastating charge with a maximum run distance of 15m. When activated the tiny dog person emits a red burning glow on his feet and practically makes him hit like a bus, staggering any monsters who dare block his way. It's useful for breaking out of encirclements or speed running floors.

-Thorn Wall: Conditional Skill. When injured, allows Serin to generate a dull white aura around himself that reflects 20% of physical force back to his attackers, to damage them as an automatic counter. Does not reflect magic force.

 **Spells:**

-Myrmidon Crush: Unleashes a directed non-elemental magic explosion with enough power roughly the same magnitude of force as two sticks of dynamite from the user's palm with no recoil effects.

Chant: "Come yonder beasts and men aghast, who fear of deep abound and lands abroad. Great might and valor to warriors old. In gleaming gold and green abreast, strike hard and true my enemy. My name is Serenus, Myrmidon Crush!"

 **Weapons:**

-Face of the Moon: A matte platinum colored aspis (Greek hoplite shield) with a diameter of 0.70m and a thickness of 2cm. It is an Adamantite coated heavy mahogany board backed by a steel frame for extra stability and has excellent shock absorption properties. The shield was gifted to him by Hecate.

-Soldier Dagger: A matte black steel survival knife coated with Dil Adamantite which is standard issue in the Hecate Familia, Serenus' dagger however has one of Hecate's earrings tied to it as a remembrance of their promise.

 **Armor:** Serenus does not like to wear armor no matter how light since he has absolute faith in his shield. To him, any attack that makes it through his shield or slips his defense is something he wouldn't be able to defend against anyway. Rather, in the Dungeon, Serenus wears a long sleeved emerald green tunic and brown trousers with leather boots and a decent sized waist pouch on his lower back where he carries his potions and has his knife sheathed.

 **Clothing:** Around Orario, Serenus wears a short sleeved moss green tunic and light brown trousers cut short to around just below his knees, and brown leather sandals.

 **Equipment:**

-Potions: Hecate and military taught Serenus to at least be a bit prepared. He keeps, at the least, a Health Potion in his waist pouch. If he has enough funds after shield repairs, he might splurge for a Fortification Potion to help his defending or Repair Potion for emergency shield repairs. He just doesn't usually because he dislikes talking to Elga, and so he has to buy them from the Miach Familia instead of the Underworld Dormitory's in-house doctor.

-Rations: Serin will keep a bit of rations in his waist pouch, too. However, hating what Rakia gave him for rations, he tends to stick with a box of Calorie Sticks and a bottle of vanilla Protein Drink.

 **Appearance:** Serenus stands at 5'2" with short, light blonde hair and emerald green eyes, he has a slender physique and looks rather feminine with his baby face and fair skin. His muscles don't stand out, much to his chagrin and lends to his being mistaken for a girl often, that and his Chienthrope breed of terrier only lends to his soft and girlish look.

 **Personality:** Serenus is a sensible guy with a penchant for doing people small favors over doing small talk since he finds it a chore to do and not really all that interesting. As a former member of the Hecate Familia, Serenus is likewise a man of action, preferring deeds to fancy words, though not saying that he can't be eloquent when he wants to be. Serenus doesn't really pry into people's pasts or whatever it is that they currently do unless they open up to him first, since he finds it rude to ask. When they do however, Serenus is all ears, truly curious about the people around him.

Growing up as someone who wanted to prove a point, namely that the shield is truly the ultimate weapon, it hasn't been easy on him, more so that he hasn't been going easy on himself. Big dreams call for sacrifices after all, and what suffered most was his own childhood, preferring training over playing and so after having been ordered by Hecate herself to journey around the world to develop his skill with the shield, his disposition had taken a 180 and now Serenus absolutely adores the idea of fun and folly.

Serenus is genuinely kind to everyone he meets especially after coming to the realization that life truly is cruel during his year of travelling around.

 **Background:** Serenus was a former member of Rakia, coming from a long line of warriors that had served Rakia's previous kinks and are now serving as the royal guard of one of Ares' Subordinate Gods, Goddess Hecate. As a child Hecate had had her eye on Serenus and his natural instinct for the different, previously preferring trident to spear and short swords to broadswords during his earlier years as a child in the Rakia army. Serenus left home at age 14 after the rite of passage ceremony Hecate's soldiers, where their Status is first updated and where he gained Phalanx Rush. Hecate feared that Serenus' growth would be stunted in the failing militant nation of Rakia under Ares, and thus snuck him out of the country under the cover of ordering him to journey.

Wandering the world for two years, Serenus had come across quite a few hardships and milestones along the way, such as helping defend a village against a Goblin attack and even getting attacked by bandits which Serenus could only run away from. Finally ending up in Orario and running out of cash was when Serenus chanced upon the Underworld Dormitory's bar where Hades took pity on him and treated him to a meal. Before this Serin had already tried to get into other Familias but all rejected him because of his former affiliation with a Nation-Type Familia. After asking Hades to allow him to Convert to his Familia, having nowhere else to go, Serin reached level two during that year, gaining Myrmidon Crush, Spirit Healing, Shieldmanship, and Thorn Wall.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Serin looks up to Hades as the closest thing he has to a father. The soldiers of Rakia all collectively take care of themselves, so none of them really have strong ties to a familial unit. He calls Hades "pops" and helps him out by volunteering to shop for ingredients or generally just doing whatever odd jobs Hades needs done.

-Morlin Debma: Likewise, Serin also views Morlin as a mother figure, given that Hecate to him was more his goal and hero than a nurturing presence.

-Frobo Smiles: Serin really likes the old man's disposition and character and trusts him completely with his precious shield's maintenance, even volunteering to be his assistant when Frobo has a heavier workload than normal.

-Elga Smiles: Serin absolutely tries to avoid her since he usually ends up as her unwitting assistant and ingredients runner. As much as Serin likes doing small favors for people, he finds it annoying to be ordered around, rebelling against his militaristic upbringing.

-Pyrenee Congina: Serin finds her demeanor endearing and doesn't mind going out of his way to make Pyre comfortable. He sees Pyre like a cat whose charm lies with her aloof personality.

-Durkon Thorisef: Durkon has a near love-hate relationship with Serin, finding the young boy's potential as a trap near limitless. Serin can't help but come to Durkon for his clothes since no one else can make a wool tunic as sturdy. Though Durkon does find it a bit worrying that Serin doesn't wear any armor in the dungeon given that he serves as a vanguard.

-Scarlett Velvetina: One of the people that Serin absolutely tries to avoid, he doesn't really have much to do with her since he doesn't like wearing armor but the few times that they did end up face to face Serin soon found himself toiling away in her bed only to crawl away in desperate stealth after she fell asleep. Serin finds it difficult to say no to people and her pleading eyes simply prove too strong for him.

-Sunny Smiles: Sunny was the one who gave Serin his nickname, finding Serenus a bother to pronounce and too disturbingly far from the girly looking boy. Serin liked the nickname and stuck with it ever since though it does bother him a bit that it sounds feminine to his ears.

-Morn Rower: Serin has had quite a few sleepless nights thanks to him, his curiosity driving him to fruitless stake outs waiting for the elusive man. He usually ends up coming across Scarlett instead, much to his distress.

-Hero's Shade: Serin doesn't really have any meaningful interaction with the old timer though he wouldn't hesitate to pour him a drink or two.

-Elisia Elekor: She once made the mistake of setting up a blind date between Leon and Serin, which ended with her getting a stomachache from laughing too much after finding out that Serin was a guy.

-Rooster Ringabelle: Serenus doesn't really have any meaningful interaction with her outside of their Dungeon runs since they both don't really talk much, Serin respects her strength and vice versa and the two fight well together without really having to try. Like most people, Rooster calls him by his Class, "Defender.".

-Tessa Thompson: Serin finds it strange that Tessa actually finds it easy to talk to him given that she has androphobia.

-Ian Moone: Ian is very much aware of his sister getting along with Serin, which bothers Serin a lot.

-Lleu Macnia: Serin finds great pleasure in working with him, with his range and penetration power, and Serin's defense, he feels that they form the best partnership in the Familia during raids; though he does feel somewhat guilty making him do all the attacking, giving Ray's age.

-Leon Elekor: Gets along really well with Serin especially after that incident with the blind date. Serin truly sees Leon as an older brother figure.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Serin works closely with both Leon and Runemeyer in the Dungeon as the Party's vanguard. That's pretty much the only meaningful interaction the Knight and Defender have beyond Runemeyer barking orders and the occasional Veteran Squad feast. Serin dislikes being bossed around, so he tried not to interact with the Dark Elf much.

-Lucia Sherwood: Serin looks up to this blind archer and deeply respects her skill and resolve, especially for not hitting him accidentally whenever she does shoot when he's in front of her.

-Sahgi Easter: Another one of the people Serin absolutely tries to avoid. He finds great joy in telling Serin all about his nightly activities to which Serin finds great discomfort in, especially since he has commitment issues.

-Tairona Jamundi: As the Cleric of the Veteran Squad you'd think that Serin would have a close relationship with her especially how that he's part of the group that blocks the Monsters' advance on their party. However her obvious crush on Runemeyer has caused Serin to be neglected every now and then on the front lines..

-Zorim Whiteskull: He finds great pleasure in getting Serin to dress up in all sorts of girl's clothes, along with the help of a slightly apologetic Durkon Thorisef.

-Darude Freebird: Serin finds his childishness refreshing and a very welcome presence in the dreary, dangerous Dungeon.

-Jersey Bullock: Serin is naturally drawn to her and finds protecting her as somewhat of a main priority during raids since everyone else can take care of themselves to some extent.

-Alivia Sable: Alivia sticks to Serin closely whenever she tags along for an adventure, finding the large shield very reassuring.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Serin is heterosexual.

-Serin is right-handed, though unlike most shield-users, he wears his shield on his dominant arm. Most rightys wear their shield on their left arm.

-Frobo has offered Serin the chance to make him a new, better shield or to upgrade his current shield, but Serin has refused due to its symbolism of his trust in Hecate.

-Serin enjoys milk and other dairy products like ice cream, cheese, and yogurt, as he feels the calcium will help strengthen his bones for proper defending.

-Serin's exact breed is a Jack Russel terrier, which may explain his diminutive height, soft features, fair skin, and blonde hair.

-Serin smells like dairy products due to his love of them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name:** Sahgi Easter

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 22

 **Race:** Hume Bunny

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Adventurer

 **Class:** Wizard

 **Level:** 3

 **Alias:** The "Hat Trick Magician"

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: H101

-Endurance: H196

-Dexterity: G213

-Agility: A811

-Magic: A876

 **Development Abilities:**

-Kama Sutra: H

-Mage: H

-Staffmanship: I

-Spirit Healing: I

(Later: Level 4

-Luck

-Abnormal Resistance)

 **Skills:**

-Fairy Cannon: Passive Skill. Increases effectiveness of magic. Increase is doubled for Spells that cause damage.

-Magic Spice: Passive Skill. Slightly increases damage/effectiveness of a Spell each time it is cast in a row. Effects are cumulative, but stack is reset if a different Spell is used. Also increases taste of any food cooked (which Sahgi puts to good use cooking for the members of his "cabbage patch" when he stays over with them).

-Pull of Magic: Active Trigger Skill. When activated, Spells can be cast without chants in exchange for spamming magic mindlessly until stamina is depleted or enemy is defeated. Sahgi is hesistant to use it despite its power, especially when lack of chants can rapidly speed up the effect of Magic Spice.

Later: Level 4

-Damage Asper: Conditional Skill. Pain, injuries, and damage taken restore stamina for casting magic.

 **Spells:**

-Fireball: Summons a large fireball from the user's weapon to fire at a single enemy. Can ignite gas and oil.

Chant: "Reduce all creation to ash! Fireball!"

-Icicle Assault: Conjures ice from atmospheric moisture in the form of three icicles that are fired at a single enemy. Can make footholds in walls in an emergency.

Chant: "Sit upon the frozen heavens! Icicle Assault!"

-Aquapressure: Strikes the enemy with a high-pressure gush of underground water. Can be used to launch allies or the user in an emergency.

Chant: "Rankle the seas and the sky! Aquapressure!"

-Thunderbolt: Shoots a powerful bolt of lightning at the enemy.

Chant: "Lightning, strike now and become my blade! Thunderbolt!"

-Razor Wind: Shoots a gust of vacuum air at the enemy that deals stinging cuts. Can be used to deflect projectiles in an emergency.

Chant: "Call forth the twilight! Razor Wind!"

-Stalagmite: Raises a spike of rock under the enemy. Can be used as a shield in an emergency.

Chant: "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed! Stalagmite!"

 **Weapons:**

-Cane of Pacci: Sahgi's Magic Weapon, the Cane of Pacci is a spellcasting cane that's capable of being used in the "Staffmanship" Development Ability. It's special effect, "Topsy Turvy," makes anything (Monster or object) struck with the cane in a melee attack flip upside down. Sahgi, however, prefers to just use it to channel his magic, but it also goes well with his "dashing gentleman" image he prefers to cultivate.

 **Armor:**

-Pais Badarn Beisrydd: In the Dungeon, Sahgi prefers to wear black slacks, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt, a black waistcoat, and a black tie. He also wears white gloves and a black top hat with a red feather in it. Despite being rather impractical for the Dungeon, Sahgi says that, as he's a wizard, he doesn't really need to worry about close-quarters combat, and instead prefers to look his best.

 **Clothing:** The "armor" listed above? Yeah, that IS what Sahgi wears around Orario. Sahgi keeps it quiet, but the Pais Badarn Beisrydd is actually crafted from Almirage Fur, Blue Papilio Wings, Dungeon Lizard Stomach, Purple Moth Wings, and is actually a Dryad Suit, imbued with nature-aligned Spirit magic courtesy of Morlin and thus highly resistant to poison, acid, and explosions. He had Durkon make it under the table. He aims to make sure it's an advantage no one knows about.

 **Equipment:**

-Focus Feather: The feather in Sahgi's hat is, in fact, a Magic Item crafted by Pyre from a Harpy Feather. It makes him immune to magic sealing, silencing, loss of concentration, and really anything that would render him unable to cast any Spells. He claims it's his pride and joy, and that as a wizard, his continued ability to cast Spells is of the utmost importance.

-S.O.S. Watch: Another Magic Item, the gold pocket watch that Sahgi accessorizes his waistcoat with was actually dropped off at the Underworld Dormitory by Morn Rower with instructions it be given to him. Should Sahgi be forced into close-quarters combat, the S.O.S. Watch will actually form a temporary barrier for a second to block the attack, but cannot do so more than once in five minutes. Sahgi generally avoids actual combat, instead casting spells from a distance like a proper wizard and using his natural Hume Bunny speed to dodge attacks and keep his distance from enemies, but enjoys having this Magic Item on his person at all times as a little "insurance policy."

-Magic Potions: Given that he's a spellcaster, Sahgi keeps quite a few vials of Magic Potion in his pockets for continued spellcasting (and continued lovemaking, as he claims).

 **Appearance:** Sahgi stands at roughly 5'9" (175cm) tall, weighing about 126lbs. (57kg). His hair is an unusual purple in color, straight and long, hanging down to his shoulders, with his rabbit ears atop his head being the same shade of purple. His eyes are brown, with his skin somewhat pale, often sporting a mischievous, disarming smile on his face. His body is thin and lanky, though he keeps it in fairly good shape for the purpose of courting ladies (and men). A purple-furred rabbit tail emerges from his tailbone. He is actually a Hume Bunny of the "American" breed of rabbit.

 **Personality:** Sahgi is what some would describe as a "manwhore." He is a shameless flirt and is not above doing it with women or men. Quite the tease, he is fond of provoking people to get a reaction, finding amusement in their discomfort or anger when he tells them he was only joking, making him a bit of a gadfly. He often puts up an air of being a gentleman, and with his dashing looks and sharp-dressed ensemble, he plays the part well. Often one to greet people with a kiss on the hand and a wink, many admit he is actually quite the charmer despite his perverted tendencies, though he still has quite the reputation around Orario for his sex addiction.

Unlike Scarlett, however, Sahgi does not "really get around." In fact, he's quite popular with both women and men for being a gentle, thorough, and very respectful lover. Sahgi actually isn't interested in one-night stands. A night in bed with him means a long-term, committed, yet very open relationship, and he is known to be very considerate for his lovers' needs and wants whether they realize what they are or not. He prefers not to satisfy his own kinks, but to engage in the fetishes of his partners, and thus is a natural "switch." Those who know him as a pervert are very surprised when he refuses the advances of someone because he doesn't think they're ready to bed him or doesn't think they can handle the morning after. He's also been known to take a break from his sexual behavior should one of his numerous polyamorous lovers choose to leave him, stating he needs time for his heart to heal before he can continue.

Despite what others think, Sahgi is not, in fact, a manwhore. In truth, he's more of an ethical slut. He enjoys sex and he enjoys love, and doesn't think he should be bound to any one person in either. He genuinely loves, cares for, and respects the numerous men and women he is polyamorous with, and makes sure anyone he beds is ready for the consequences of associating with someone with his lifestyle. Whereas Scarlett will "do" pretty much anyone who asks, Sahgi is much more responsible with his sexual lifestyle, a fact that surprises many who simply know him on the surface as the Hume Bunny who lives up to the term "breeds like rabbits."

Sahgi, oddly enough, does not deny being a manwhore. He prefers to see the shocked looks on others' faces when they find out that he is simply a man passionate about sex and love, and is a pervert, not a misogynist.

 **Background:** Unlike most Adventurers, Sahgi actually isn't an orphan, nor does he have any tragic past, which may explain why he's so hard to rattle. Rather, Sahgi comes from a large family of Hume Bunny Adventurers living in Orario. Whereas the past three generations have largely been warriors, Sahgi broke the family tradition by choosing to become a wizard, and for this reason, his family has largely ostracized him.

Well known for his amorous ways, and given that the Easter family was well known for their strong warriors, no Familia would take him in when he told them he wanted to be a wizard. It was Hades, looking straight through him and knowing he wasn't the manwhore others thought he was, who gave him the chance he needed, accepting him into the Hades Familia.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Sahgi is deeply grateful to Hades for giving him the chance to prove himself as a wizard despite his family of warriors and sexual nature. He views Hades, like most of the Familia, as a father figure, especially given that his own father has disowned him for choosing a spellcaster role. He calls Hades "Pops."

-Morlin Debma: Despite what most would think, Morlin is assertive of the fact that Sahgi has never tried to court her. Sahgi is actually very aware that she is married to Hades, and part of his "code" as a polyamorous ethical slut is that anyone who is in a committed relationship or married is not a viable candidate for a member of his "cabbage patch." Rather, Sahgi says he sees Morlin as a mother figure, like most of the Familia, even calling her "Mom."

-Frobo Smiles: Admittedly, Frobo was weary of Sahgi around his wife Elga given his reputation, but once realizing that, as Elga is a married mother, Sahgi's code meant she was off-limits, he's opened up to the idea that the Hume Bunny wizard is a surprisingly complicated person. As a wizard has little use for a blacksmith, they don't interact much beyond occasionally being drinking buddies.

-Elga Smiles: Elga claims that Sahgi is a quite charming and funny young man, and says he makes her feel good about herself with his compliments and hand-kissing, but is aware he isn't actually flirting. She often slips him some Stamina Potions when he brings one of his "cabbages" to the Underworld Dormitory for the night, or is about to head out to meet with one himself.

-Pyrenee Congina: Pyre crafted Sahgi's Focus Feather that he keeps in his hat. She claims that, while he DID flirt with her, he was really just being himself, and still paid her in full for her work. In fact, he paid her EXTRA as "tip" saying she should put down the book and go hit up the Entertainment District sometime. Pyre's really not sure what to think about that.

-Durkon Thorisef: Durkon says Sahgi is his best customer. As the Hume Bunny wizard wants to look his best at all times, he pays handsomely for the Boaz tailor to make him custom-tailored suits and formal clothing. Durkon admits that Sahgi is a really swell guy, though the Baoz has no interest in joining his "cabbage patch," but DOES enjoy chatting with him about men's fashion.

-Scarlett Velvetina: Scarlett has actually attempted to get Sahgi to join her for a tumble. Sahgi, however, is adamant that, while he respects Scar's lifestyle, he believes that they live in separate worlds, and their different views on love and sex simply can't meld together even if they tried. As Sahgi has said, "Letty is tempting, but I wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak of waking up in the morning to find the other side of the bed empty."

-Sunny Smiles: Though one would consider Sunny hanging out with Sahgi to be... ill-advised, Sahgi shows a very "kid-friendly" behavior around the child. He also insists that he'd never think of doing anything to her even AFTER she came of legal age, since she's like a little sister to him.

-Morn Rower: Sahgi admits to never having had the "pleasure of meeting Morn Rower," but says that from what he's heard, the mysterious High Elf would make "a good wingman."

-Hero's Shade: Sahgi considers "the old man at the bar" a bit of a buzzkill, but admits he makes a good drinking buddy when he's not going on about his "so much for fortune and fame" shtick.

-Elisia Elekor: Sahgi says that Leon's mother is "one hot MILF," but after Leon threw him into a wall and held him by the throat for having said so, Sahgi figures he should stay away from Ms. Elekor.

-Rooster Ringabelle: Sahgi flirts with Rooster, though the amnesiac Cat Person is largely oblivious to it. If anything, she feels the urge to be more playful with him than she usually is, given the hunter-prey roles cats and rabbits have. Sahgi insists, though, that his flirting is just friendly teasing, and that he'd never invite someone with amnesia like Rooster into bed with him when he knows she wouldn't be able to handle the morning after. However, given his nature as a wizard, he is actually the perfect member of the Veteran Squad to feed Rooster's Draw with his own Spells for her to Relay, making them a powerful combo.

-Tessa Thompson: Sahgi is fond of popping up next to Tessa and saying hi to scare her. He claims, though, that he's just teasing her for his amusement, and wouldn't think of actually scaring her for real given her androphobia.

-Ian Moone: Sahgi admits that Ian is "a bit too intense for me," and prefers not to interact with him "until he loosens up some."

-Lleu Macnia: Sahgi finds the little guy a cute kid, but a bit too jumpy for his tastes. He thinks Ray really needs to learn how to take things slow and easy.

-Leon Elekor: Sahgi admits, Leon is pretty good-looking, but as a new Conversion to their Familia, he'd rather just tease him until he's comfortable enough living in the Underworld Dormitory to properly court.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Sahgi says that Runemeyer is "a major buzzkill," and has even nicknamed him "Buzz," short for "Buzz Killington." Sahgi, however, respects Runemeyer as the commander of the Veteran Squad, and says that as long as Runemeyer knows he can count on him as a wizard, Sahgi can count on him as a knight and leader as well.

-Lucia Sherwood: Sahgi is actually surprisingly respectful toward Lucia. He may tease her a little, but generally only in very subtle ways. As possibly the only girl Sahgi doesn't flirt with when he very well could, Sahgi claims that Lucia has "seen some bad stuff, and I aim to make her feel more like a friend than a possible lover to me," an ironic statement given her blindness.

-Tairona Jamundi: Sahgi claims that Tairona, or "Tai," is "his little black carrot," often one to tease her despite her gloomy personality. He admits that he'd enjoy having her in his "cabbage patch," but feels she isn't ready YET, but might be someday. Whether he knows how she feels about Runemeyer or not, he hasn't said.

-Serenus Tamruhn: To Sahgi, Serin has too many commitment issues to join his Cabbage Patch, in additio to being heterosexual. Instead, her prefers to troll Serin by telling him about his nightly endeavors, though he never goes too far.

-Zorim Whiteskull: Sahgi feels Zorim is the only guy in the Familia who shares his appreciation for women. The Hume Bunny admits, Zorim's a bit loose with the whole consent for touching thing, and is only interested in women instead of both sexes, but feels the lecherous lich doesn't make a half-bad wingman, if even just to sit around and check girls out with.

-Darude Freebird: Calling him "the little guy," Sahgi says that Darude, with his youth, high energy, and skills as a bard, makes a good wingman, often drawing in potential "cabbages" with his cuteness and musical skills. He says the little guy "really knows how to party."

-Jersey Bullock: Sahgi doesn't really interact much with Jersey, who prefers to stick to the background. He says that he respects her shyness, and that when she's ready to open up to the others, he'd rather her come to him.

-Alivia Sable: As a fellow Hume Bunny, Sahgi admits that Alivia is "a bit too tight with her loins" despite their shared race's general promiscuity, and also admits she's "a bit too high strung." Given that Alivia prefers to make plans and stresses and worries too much, Sahgi says that until she learns to relax and just wing it a bit, he'll be waiting for her to join his "cabbage patch."

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Sahgi is right-handed.

-Despite his sex addiction, Sahgi takes great care to look his best, and so doesn't "smell of sex" at all. Rather, he generally smells of cologne, but not overly so.

-Sahgi's favorite food is salad and cooked vegetarian dishes.

-"Sahgi" is not his real first name. His real name is actually Saggy Easter. However, when people read it, they pronounced it as it's spelled, "saggy," like "something that sags." Not liking this, he changed the spelling to "Sagi," but when people continued to misread it, he added the H to FURTHER emphasize that it was a soft A, not a hard A.

-Sahgi is not interested in one-night stands, and any woman (or man) he beds is expected to enter a long-term, open, and polyamorous relationship with him, or he's just not willing to accept their advances or court them. The people he has his open, polyamorous relationships with tend to feel as if they're dating only him despite his openness about having other girlfriends (and boyfriends), as he never requests threesomes of any sort unless one he's with requests it, and he's very good about memorizing their names, likes, and dislikes, and seems oddly capable of juggling the act of dating all of them.

-Sahgi's list of girlfriends (and boyfriends) is what he calls his "cabbage patch." While the members of his "cabbage patch" are called "cabbages" for short-hand, he generally doesn't refer to individual members as "cabbage," or "cabbages," instead using their actual names so they don't feel objectified. He'll usually only refer to one as "one of his cabbages" when he's not referring to any specific one.

-Sahgi's "cabbage patch" currently consists of fourteen different people. According to Sahgi, who lists off this information from memory, it currently consists of ten women, four men, and quite an assortment of races, ages, and body types.

-As shown above, Sahgi has no particular preference for gender or race. He also claims to not care about age, saying that the older women (and men) have merits of their own, and also cares nothing for any particular body type. Sahgi says that fat, skinny, muscular, buxom, or flat-chested, all men and women have beautiful bodies and deserve to feel they do. Several of Sahgi's "cabbages" say they thought they were ugly until he took them in and made them feel otherwise. He is effectively polyromantic omnisexual.

-Sahgi does, however, have a policy about potential cabbages being too young. While he doesn't mind how old you are, he DOES mind how young you are.

-Sahgi's Alias is a reference to the magic act of pulling a rabbit out of one's hat. Appropriate, given he is a Hume Bunny wizard.

-Sahgi's weapon and its ability are based on an item from "The Legend of Zelda."

-Sahgi's Spell names are references to other popular games and anime, with their chants coming from the anime "Bleach."

-Sahgi's "Magic Spice" Skill is a reference to the video game Kingdom Hearts, while his "Pull of Magic" Skill is a reference to the manga Soul Eater. "Damage Asper" is the Japanese name for "MP Rage," also from Kingdom Hearts.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name:** Tairona Jamundi

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Amazon

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Adventurer

 **Class:** Cleric

 **Level:** 2

 **Alias:** The "Gloomy Witch Doctor"

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: F378

-Endurance: F394

-Dexterity: G235

-Agility: G254

-Magic: A876

 **Development Abilities:**

-Mage: I

-Staffmanship: I

(Later: Level 3

-Riding

-Spirit Healing)

 **Skills:**

-Witch Doctor: Passive Skill. Allows user to cast Theurgy healing, buff, and barrier spells imbued with elements.

-Oracle: Conditional Skill. Gives the user prophetic dreams while sleeping, though they are often very symbolic and metaphorical, and thus need interpretation.

Later: Level 3

-Spoonful of Sugar: Passive Skill. Doubles the effect of any healing spells, as well as the quality of any food cooked or prepared.

 **Spells:**

-Cauterize: A fire-element healing spell, Cauterize seals wounds shut with healing fire. It requires close proximity between the caster's hands and the target's wounds, but can notably be used even on the caster.

Chant: "C'mon baby, light my fire! Cauterize!"

-Crystal Ice Mirror: An ice-element barrier spell, Ice Mirror creates a wall of ice that reflects projectile and magic attacks back at the attacker. If casted horizontally, it can actually be used to make a (surprisingly non-slippery) bridge.

Chant: "You're cold as ice! Crystal Ice Mirror!"

-Healing Water: A water-element healing spell, Healing Water can heal most status conditions with a conjured splash of water, and is stronger if drunken.

Chant: "You know the devil's water ain't so sweet! Healing Water!"

-Electrotherapy: A lightning-element buff spell, Electrotherapy uses a zap of lightning magic to unlock the limits on the target's nervous system, boosting the body's maximum Strength and Endurance to high ranks at the cost of wear and tear on the target's body. It can notably work on multiple targets at once, but not the user, and does not stack with Divine Wind.

Chant: "Thunder roll and lighting strike! Electrotherapy!"

-Divine Wind: A wind-element buff spell, Divine Wind empowers the target to make them as light on their feet as the air itself, raising Agility and Dexterity to high ranks at the cost of wear and tear on the target's body. It can notably work on multiple targets at once, but not the user, and does not stack with Electrotherapy.

Chant: "Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Divine Wind!"

-Rockblocker: An earth-element barrier spell, Rockblocker raises a wall of stone in front of the target to block attacks. Given its solid rock nature, it can block both physical attacks and most magic, and can even be used to raise the caster and allies up on top of it.

Chant: "Rise up! Gather round! Rock this place to the ground! Rockblocker!"

 **Weapons:**

-Sylph Broom: Tairona's Magic Weapon, the Sylph Broom is a broom that functions with the Staffmanship Development Ability and is imbued with the power of a wind Spirit. It allows Tairona to hover a few feet above the ground while riding it. While not capable of full flight, it notably aids in mobility, conserves stamina when used to move around, and allows Tairona to avoid floor-based hazards and soar over gaps and holes. It was given to her indirectly by Morn Rower during one of his unseen stops by the Underworld Dormitory. The broom seems to have a Spellstone on the end of the handle. Tairona tends to attach a Magic Stone-powered lantern on the end just for style, so it hangs from the end while she's flying on it.

 **Armor:**

-Sylph Robe: Tairona wears a black robe with bared midriff in the Dungeon with an attached hood, leading many to comment on her resemblance to the Grim Reaper or a witch. It is imbued with the magic of a wind-aligned Spirit, so Tairona isn't as easily blown around by the wind while airborne on her broom, and is also resistant to sound. On her feet she wears black sandals with raised heels and has a large pink bow atop her head.

 **Clothing:**

-Outside of the Dungeon, Tairona prefers clothing more traditional for her people, wearing a pink tube top, a pink miniskirt, and a pair of more casual leather sandals, though still wears her Ribbon.

 **Equipment:**

-Ribbon: The large pink bow atop Tairona's head is a Magic Item. Crafted by Pyre from a Blue Papilio Wing and some Moly, it renders her immune to nearly any and all status effects.

 **Appearance:** Tairona stands at 160cm (5'3") tall, weighing about 48kg (106lbs.). She has the dark skin natural to her Amazon race, along with the black hair, which is straight. Her hair reaches to her neck and she keeps her bangs hanging in front of her face to only reveal her left eye, which is dark gray in color and very baggy, as if from sleep deprivation. Despite her short height, she is quite well-endowed, being a DD/E-cup, which only looks larger on her short, slender, and rather petite frame. Her expression is generally sullen and depressed, supported by the dark circle under her single visible eye and the bangs she uses to hide her right eye.

 **Personality:** Tairona is... Very gloomy. She's speaks softly and in a very dreary tone, often acting depressed and expressing a very pessimistic attitude. She's shown to very much enjoy horror stories and has commented to find several Monsters in the Dungeon cute. She also tends to wax poetic on the beauty of freshly shed blood on people, clothing, weapons, the ground, and water.

Despite this, Tairona isn't really a goth. Aside from her black robe, she actually prefers the color pink otherwise, and also enjoys cooking, handicrafts, and generally girly hobbies, though the stuffed animals she sews tend to be quite nightmarish looking, so no one really wants them. While pessimistic and gloomy, she cares for others and enjoys being around them, as shown by her choice of being a cleric, and the fact that despite her dreary personality she can still give a subtle, yet happy smile and have fun with others.

Tairona claims her gloominess comes from her father. Her mother was, of course, an Amazon, but her father was a Dark Elf, and she claims she takes more after him, gaining his interest in spellcasting, his dark personality, and that the bags under her eyes aren't actually from sleep deprivation, as she sleeps fine, but likely come from her father somehow. She also says her nightmarish taste in beauty and cuteness come from her father, as well, who took more of a hand in raising her than her own mother did, and was also quite the "house husband," so her interests in cooking and handicrafts ALSO came from her Dark Elf father.

 **Background:** Tairona's mother is an Amazon who, like most of her people, left her village to find a man to bare a child. Himala Jamundi found not just a man to bare a child with, but a husband, in Veldrin, a Dark Elf in a small elf village. She was from a race of proud female warriors, he a male cleric Adventurer. It was a match made in heaven. She ultimately brought the Level 2 cleric Adventurer Veldrin to her Amazon village, where they married and had their daughter.

As Himala was often away hunting, Veldrin was left alone to raise a daughter that, though biologically his, was not his race. As quite the house husband and the sole person for her to learn life lessons from, Tairona curiously became a clone of her father in personality, interests, and skills, differing only in age, sex, and race. It was when she turned 14 that she set out from her village, bidding her father and mother farewell, to head to Orario to become an Adventurer like her father. It was a year later that, turned away from other Familia for her unusual nature and interests for an Amazon, she was taken in by the Hades Familia, and began her training as a cleric.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Tairona doesn't EXACTLY see Hades as a father, as her own is alive and well. She sees him more as a grandfather, and even calls him "Pappy" from "Grandpappy." Hades has been teaching her some of his cooking and sewing techniques, actually.

-Morlin Debma: Morlin, however, she sees more as an older sister figure, and often turns to her for advice. As Morlin is quite similar to her mother, she greatly admires her.

-Frobo Smiles: Tairona doesn't interact with Frobo much, given that a Cleric has little need for a blacksmith, but she does enjoy reading some of his more darker poetry, and on occasion, his Bowyer DA can be used to maintain her broom.

-Elga Smiles: Tairona will occasionally go to Elga for potions, enjoying her boisterous attitude, since it reminds her of the "frat house sisterhood" that was the Amazon village she grew up in.

-Pyrenee Congina: These two get along well. Not just because they're both Amazons, but also because Pyre's antisocial bookworm nature meshes quite well with Tairona's gloomy and dark personality. The two will occasionally discuss horror novels, and Pyre made Tairona's Ribbon for her from a Drop Item and rare herb she brought her.

-Durkon Thorisef: Durkon and Tairona often discuss sewing, knitting, crocheting, embroidery, and handicrafts with each other. He says she's a very cute girl with a unique body that's fun to design and make clothes for, and deeply enjoys her love for the color pink that he shares. He admits, though, that he wishes the stuffed animals she made weren't so... monstrous.

-Scarlett Velvetina: Tairona tries to avoid Scar. She's heard of the Hume Bunny leatherworker's tendency to proposition others for sex, and wants to save herself for the right man.

-Sunny Smiles: Tairona generally ignores the little half-Pallum half-Dwarf, not wanting her dreary personality to rub off on the bright, cheerful child. Sunny, though, says "Big Sis Tai" is really pretty and she wants to learn more cooking techniques from her.

-Morn Rower: Like most of the Familia, Tairona has not actually met Morn Rower, but he is aware of her, and dropped off her Sylph Broom during one of his irregular visits. It's such a useful Magic Weapon, she really wants to meet Morn Rower so she can thank him in person. Good luck with that, Tai.

-Hero's Shade: Tairona isn't sure what to make of the Hero's Shade. She remarks that he seems "not all there" and yet "has a strong presence in another location."

-Elisia Elekor: Tairona occasionally brings Elisia some food up in her room to ask her more about Leon, but so far, she's quite good at manipulating the flow of conversation to get the Amazon cleric to talk about something more interesting. When Tairona tries to ask Elisia about Leon because she's curious about her vision, the crippled elf just ends up talking about how Leon would make a good boyfriend for the Amazon cleric.

-Rooster Ringabelle: Tairona admits to finding Rooster easy to interact with, and smiles a bit more in her presence. Her elemental healing, buff, and defensive spells along with Rooster's Relay make them a powerful combo, too, furthering their growing bond.

-Tessa Thompson: Tairona doesn't really like Tessa. She finds the War Tiger neurotic and anal-retentive. Far too high-strung and tightly-wound for her.

-Ian Moone: Tairona admits that while Ian has quite an appealing personality (makes sense given how intense and aggressive he is and her preference for the nightmarish), she regrets that he shrugs off most of her attempts to interact with him.

-Lleu Macnia: Tairona finds Ray to be a good friend. Their natural pessimism and similar hobbies mean they spend quite a lot of time together and get along well, so she sometimes turns to him for advice on how to get Runemeyer's romantic attention, but makes sure to word it as a heavy metaphor.

-Leon Elekor: Tairona keeps Leon at arms' length. She actually foresaw he was coming. She had a dream that "a northern star would fall from the beautiful heavens into the dark underworld," but isn't sure whether it would be for the better or worse, so she tries to not get too close to Leon until she's sure about him.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Tairona has a huge crush on Runemeyer, likely because he's the same race as her father (though that's largely where the similarities end). She is, however, very subtle about her feelings, the most she ever shows being a tendency to heal him a bit more than others and making him lunches. So far, the only ones who seem to know about her secret crush on Runemeyer are Rooster, who noticed the subtle heart shape she hid in the arrangement of the food in the lunch she made for the Veteran Squad commander, and Leon, who can see the split-second look of longing that flashes in her eyes when she looks at Runemeyer.

-Lucia Sherwood: Tairona avoids Lucia. The Runarl archer hates being pitied or patronized, and so tends to get angry whenever Tairona heals, buffs, or defends her with her magic. The Amazon wishes the blind archer would open up to others more...

-Serenus Tamruhn: Tairona tries her best as the Party's Cleric to pay attention to Serin, but considering Runemeyer is ALSO a front-line fighter, well... there's a distraction very close by.

-Sahgi Easter: Tairona seems largely neutral to Sahgi, ignoring his teasing and flirting, and showing no reaction to his claims that she's his "little black carrot." How she feels about the Hume Bunny wizard is largely unknown to anyone but her.

-Zorim Whiteskull: Tairona likes Zorim, finding his dark, skeletal appearance cute due to her nightmare fetishism. She just really doesn't like the lecherous lich groping her, as she knows her breasts are oddly large for her short height and small frame, but she lets him because she wants Runemeyer to notice and save her by bashing her molester on the head with his gauntlet-clad fist or sheathed sword.

-Darude Freebird: Tairona admits that she likes Darude, finding his energy and immaturity is a good counter-balance to her gloominess. She also says he knows some surprisingly gothic songs on his lute.

-Jersey Bullock: The closest Tairona and Jersey actually get to interacting is walking next to each other. Tairona doesn't have any interest in talking to her otherwise, not when the girl is so secretive and shy.

-Alivia Sable: Tairona is curious whether Alivia's Haste Spell stacks with her Divine Wind Spell, and just how fast the Hume Bunny Scout would be with both buffs cast on her. Other than that, she finds Alivia a little too... eccentric... for her tastes.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Tairona is right-handed.

-Tairona tends to smell like cooking spices and handicraft supplies.

-Tairona's favorite food is sugar cookies, believe it or not.

-Tairona is heterosexual. It's... kind of an oddly common thing with Amazons.

-Whereas Sahgi's theme is "pulling a rabbit out of one's hat," Tairona's theme is "witch doctor"...on multiple levels that culminate in a VERY heavy pun.

-Tairona's Magic Weapon broom is named after a broom that Arche uses as a weapon in the video game "Tales of Phantasia."

-All of Tairona's spells have chants that are song lyrics related to the element of the spell. The names are all largely puns on how the element relates to its Theurgy function.

-Tairona's "Spoonful of Sugar" Skill is a reference to Mary Poppins. Its effect as a healing boost and cooking boost are a reference to the lyrics of the song and name of the Skill.

-Growing up, Tiarona's father Veldrin was the only male in her Amazon village, yet probably had more feminine hobbies and interests than any of the Amazons there.

-Tairona's "Ribbon" rendering her immune to status effects is a reference to the recurring accessory in the Final Fantasy series that does the same.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Character created by Warchieftain Forgemaster)

 **Name:** Zorim Whiteskull

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 31

 **Race:** Spirit

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Adventurer

 **Class:** Wizard

 **Level:** 3

 **Alias:** The "Reaper of Kitchens"

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: G202

-Endurance: H121

-Dexterity: F303

-Agility: D543

-Magic: S992

 **Development Abilities:**

-Cooking: H

-Mage: H

-Scythemanship: I

-Abnormal Resistance: I

(Level 4:

-Magic Resistance

-Spirit Healing)

 **Skills:**

-Fairy Cannon: Passive Skill. Increases the effects of Magic. The effect doubles for offensive spells.

-Tainting Reap: Passive Skill. Healing abilities are temporarily hampered with every physical slash of the scythe, reducing the effect of healing spells, healing potions, and even regenerative abilities further and further with each slash.

-Level-Headed: Active Trigger Skill. When activated, user enters a very calm state of mind. In this state, the user can more accurately analyze the enemy while fighting, maintain their clear thoughts, and prevent the disruptive effects of confusion, berserk, frenzy, and even silencing or magical sealing.

Later: Level 4

-Internal Compass: Allows user to always know North, West, East, South, up, and down. Very useful for when Zorim shifts the direction of gravity to walk on walls and ceilings, as well as general pathfinding.

 **Spells:** Zorim is a Spirit. Specifically, a darkness-aligned Spirit in the form of a lich. This allows him to use his magic to manipulate darkness, shadows, and gravity without the use of chants.

-Dark Matter: This is the general term for Zorim's magic over darkness. With it he can cast a visual darkness over the field to blind all enemies, cloak himself in a veil of darkness, and conjure spheres of darkness for use as long-range offensive magic attacks.

-Casting a Shadow: This is the general term for Zorim's magic over shadows. With it he can bind an enemy's shadow to paralyze them (at the cost of him being unable to do anything else for that time), manifest his and others' shadows as physical forms for attacking or blocking, and can both hide in and pop out of any shadows in the area as a form of short-range teleportation, evasive action, or surprise attacks. It does not work in dark areas where there is little to no light to cast a sufficient enough shadow.

-Gravity Rush: This is the general term for Zorim's magic over gravity. With it he can increase the effects of gravity on enemies, reduce it to zero-G to float, draw things in via a gravity pull, push things away via a gravity push, and can even walk on walls or ceilings by altering the direction of gravity. This is, however, the more taxing third of his magic, much more difficult to use than Dark Matter or Casting a Shadow.

 **Weapons:**

-The White Skull: Zorim, enjoying the intimidation factor of a lich doing so, wields a scythe. The blade is crafted from a Bugbear Nail and Nosteel to allow it to swing faster so he can more easily stack the effects of his Tainting Reap Skill, while the rod is made from Seiros to help conduct his magic. A Spellstone adorns the top of the rod, white in color and shaped like a hand holding a Human skull. It was crafted by Frobo for the sizeable sum of 80,000,000 Valis, but due in part to Zorim's cooking, the debt is down to just 2,000,000 Valis as of now.

 **Armor:**

-Grimmer Robe: Made as a joint project between Frobo, Durkon, and Scarlett, the Grimmer Robe is a red-purple robe made from Almirage Fur and imbued with darkness Spirit magic (courtesy of Zorim himself), allowing it to resist gravity and the dark. Two shoulder guards made from Orc Hide leather adorn both shoulders of the garment, while a pair of armored gauntlets crafted from Dil Adamantite cover his hands. It cost him a sum of 60,000,000 Valis divided (though not evenly) among the three people who made the parts of it, not counting the "tumble discount" he got from Scarlett and the "food discounts" he got from Frobo and Durkon (especially Durkon. That Boaz sure can eat).

 **Clothing:**

-Around Orario, Zorim will wear various cloaks, usually in red, purple, or blue, with a large leather belt.

 **Equipment:**

-Amethyst Necklace: Zorim nearly always wears a gold-chain necklace inlaid with a large purple amethyst, a gift from Dahlia on one of Zorim's birthdays.

-Unicorn's Goblet: Crafted from Charlie's old Unicorn Horn by Pyre, this goblet can purify muddy, polluted, and even poisoned water into pure water of the highest quality. Zorim likes to use it to help use any nearby water for cooking. It was very cheap to make since Pyre was quite eager to craft it, as she'd never crafted something from a Unicorn Horn before. The result was a paltry 1,025 Valis for labor fees, and that was AFTER Pyre heard the rather sympathizing tale of how Zorim got the Unicorn Horn.

-Fire Pan: A Magic Item, the Fire Pan is a frying pan that makes its own heat and fire for cooking without a campfire. Zorim can use it for cooking on the go. He bought it from the Hermes Familia Magic Item shop in Babel upon reaching Level 2 and gaining the Cooking Development Ability. It cost about 15,000 Valis, though he haggled quite a bit.

-Cook Book: Zorim tends to keep a cook book on hand. He claims it saved his life once when a knife was imbedded in its thick pages instead of his bones.

 **Appearance:** Zorim stands at 6'2", weighing in at 70.5 lbs. Since his entire body is made of only bones and dark essence, he's quite light. The bones serve as his upper body, effectively being a living skeleton from the waist up, while said upper body sits atop a mass of black, smoke-like mist, even moving up and down as if hovering atop it. His bones are white, like one would expect from a bleached skeleton, but the features of his skull face can actually show emotions, as if the bone is somehow malleable enough to depict eyebrow movements, and his lower jaw bone even moves when he talks. Despite being bones on his upper half, he still eats and drinks, with anything he consumes simply vanishing into his skull, and he can still get "nose" bleeds, cry, and claims he even uses the bathroom. He can, however, notably keep valuable items inside his empty skull cavity. Though he can rarely buy potions, he will occasionally keep one in there for an emergency.

 **Personality:** Despite being a bony lich from a species that can't have children, Zorim is quite perverted. Most of his actions involve verbally or physically flirting with races of the female persuasion, even going so far as molesting them via breast groping. He does, however, have morals, and refuses to do so with married women or girls who are too young. Though professing to be the master of getting girls, he is open to interacting with men, claiming to be just as much a "true bro" and "perfect drinking buddy" as he is the "ultimate playboy."

Casual and fond of humor, Zorim is one to often crack dirty jokes, usually in the form of a "that's what she said," and has just as much of a deep passion for cooking as he does for groping women. He also shows little care for what kind of body a woman has or their race, saying that each one has merits, and he even enjoys the Delicious Flat Chest.

Zorim has a tendency to show a bit of a sadistic side, finding humor in seeing people flustered, socially distressed, embarrassed, uncomfortable, or even about to be busted for something. While his sadism doesn't extend past watching people being awkward in social situations, this is partly why it is quite common for him to greet women by popping out of their shadow and groping them from behind with his skeletal hands.

Zorim has one weakness, though. While a super-pervert and a wannabe casanova, he prefers to be the lead in interaction, and actually has a deep fear of women who are aggressive or dominating toward men in bed or relationships. Also, though he is quite open about his love of women, he does believe in true love and is a sucker for a "happily ever after," so does not believe in polyamory.

If beaten for his groping tendencies, Zorim is quick to play the "old man sympathy card." When it's pointed out that he's only 31, though, he often defends that he's only joking. In his defense, it's quite hard to tell his age given his skeletal nature and deep, dark voice.

 **Background:** Zorim previously lived in the Seolo Forest, located directly east of Orario at the base of the Alb Mountains. He lived in a dark part of the forest with a few others, though as Spirits do not reproduce, he wasn't related to any of them, and also wasn't all that close to them due to his perverted tendencies. He left one day to make a trip to Edas Village, a village located deep within the Monster-infested Beol Mountains north of Orario. Though it was once an Elf village, it was abandoned and claimed by many races. Zorim was robbed by bandits on the road, and after wandering through the Beol Mountains and being accosted by Harpies, he arrived at Edas Village tired, hungry, and thirsty. He was found by an Elf girl named Dahlia, who was a daughter of the only Elves who actually remained in Edas Village following its abandonment, who took him to the restaurant her family owned.

After being properly nursed to health with good food and drink, Zorim wanted to return the favor. It was Dahlia and her parents who let him work in their restaurant. Though he was prone to making passes at the female customers, he never touched the pre-teen Dahlia, and her parents tolerated his antics since their daughter found him quite funny. It was working at the restaurant that Zorim developed his passion for cooking. Having experienced starvation, he knew that everyone had to eat. And if you're going to be eating your whole life, you might as well eat well.

Several years passed, and Dahlia went from a pre-teen to a young woman, with Zorim coming to see her as his little sister, which Dahlia reciprocated by thinking of him as her older brother. It was, however, one day that, following a particularly bad attack from the Monsters that infested the Beol Mountains, Edas Village hired an Adventurer from the Set Familia to help guard their town. While nice at first, she soon came to dislike working in such a remote town, missing the big city of Orario. She began to act out, at one point even hunting one of the Beol Mountains' Unicorns. It was Dahlia who caught her injuring one and about to kill it for its horn, but with Zorim's help, managed to save it. The Unicorn ran off, but a day later, they found it outside Dahlia's restaurant. Unusual behavior for a Monster, even if it was a holy beast, it seemed to want to see the virgin Dahlia, though was a bit wary of Zorim.

Weeks turned to months, and while the Set Familia Adventurer continued to defend the town while acting out between Monster attacks, Zorim and Dahlia got to know the Unicorn, which the young Elf woman named Charlie. The Adventurer at one point cut off its horn while it was asleep, but Zorim caught her trying to hock it to the general store for some extra cash, and gave it to Dahlia.

The Adventurer's troublemaking only got worse when she took up drinking to deal with her boredom, and it was while trying to get free drinks from Dahlia's restaurant that Zorim had to step in and act as something akin to a bouncer. It was later that, while grooming Charlie's lustrous white mane outside, the Adventurer approached him clearly drunk. While Zorim told her to leave, she tried to come onto him rather forcefully. Having a Falna while he did not, he found he could do little to resist her aggressive advances, but it was actually Charlie, growling and stamping his legs, who managed to scare her off in her inebriated state.

It was several months later that one night Zorim awoke to the smell of smoke. The restaurant had caught fire somehow, and it was already spreading. Thinking fast, Zorim went to save his caretakers, but he only managed to get Dahlia out before the building collapsed into a burning pile of wood. With Charlie as a mount and Dahlia on his back, Zorim fled, fearing it may have been that Set Familia Adventurer who started the fire due to having to kick her out of the restaurant so many times. They stopped halfway to Orario, where Zorim insisted that he'd go to Orario, but Dahlia and Charlie would have to head elsewhere, since the Set Familia Adventurer was likely only after him, and the Set Familia was based in Orario as well.. Tearfully saying goodbye to her brother, the Elf maiden gave her Charlie's old horn, which he had long grown back, and bade farewell.

Arriving in town with nothing more than his cooking skills, the clothes on his back, and a Unicorn Horn that he would never think of selling despite its value, he walked into the Underworld Dormitory to apply for the position of a chef, not knowing the tavern and inn was actually the base of the Hades Familia. Hades, seeing something in the lich that Zorim likely didn't see in himself, offered him the chance to become an Adventurer. Zorim agreed.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Zorim sees Hades more as a brother than a father, but still calls him "Old Man" anyway. He likes to consider Hades his rival for cooking, claiming that the current score in their cooking war is 32 wins for Zorim and 85 wins for Hades.

-Morlin Debma: Zorim considers Morlin something of a sister, helped by the fact they're both Spirits. He highly regards her as the Captain of the Familia and won't flirt with or grope her because she's married. He can, however, be a bit protective of her.

-Frobo Smiles: Zorim considers Frobo one of his drinking buddies or bros, though he still owes Frobo for making his scythe. Frobo admits, Zorim's a good cook, and is allowing Zorim to help cover his debt with homemade, traditional Pallum cuisine.

-Elga Smiles: Zorim won't touch Elga because she's very married to Frobo, but also is pretty nervous around her because she's... rather large and in charge. He's actually afraid to go to her for potions, and so rarely uses them unless he buys them from the Miach or Dian Cecht Familia.

-Pyrenee Congina: Pyre crafted Zorim's Unicorn's Goblet from Charlie's old Unicorn Horn, eager to do so as she'd never worked with a Unicorn Horn before. She was originally only going to charge him for labor fees, but she was curious where he got it. After hearing the story of where it came from, she knocked the labor fees down to next to nothing, proving Pyre, despite her antisocial nature, does have a heart. Her and Zorim have yet to interact much since, though. Zorim occasionally sneaks up out of her shadow to grope her (rather small) chest, but he often gets rewarded with a club to the head from the Amazon craftswoman.

-Durkon Thorisef: Zorim and Durkon are rather close. The lich admires the Boaz's clothes as works of art and often comes to Durkon with ideas for designs or orders for custom-made casual cloaks. Durkon admits, it's nice to have someone in the Familia so fashion-forward, appreciative of his art, and with a passion for vibrant colors like purple, the sister-color to pink.

-Scarlett Velvetina: One would think Zorim would easily tap this loose woman. But as he prefers to do the flirting and doesn't like to be hit on back, Zorim is reticent to approach the Hume Bunny leatherworker who would do anything that comes within her proximity. He did, however, take her up on her "tumble discount" when she made his shoulder guards from Orc Hide. Zorim is hesitant to talk about it, but Scar claims he's in her "top five."

-Sunny Smiles: Most would consider such a lecherous lich hanging around a little girl who's curvy for her age to be a bad idea. Zorim, however, is adamant that he is "not a lolicon," and actually enjoys teaching Sunny cooking alongside "Grampa Hades." Sunny is quite fond of "Uncle Zorry," saying he's a "really funny skeleton."

-Morn Rower: Zorim has never met Morn Rower, same as most of the rest of the Hades Familia, but considering what he's heard the Hades Familia Lieutenant does, he sees him as a worthy ally and asset to the Familia.

-Hero's Shade: Zorim says, of all the men in the Familia, Shade is his favorite. The old man is always willing to test one of the lich's new alcoholic drinks he's concocted, and when not doing that, the aged Adventurer makes a great drinking buddy.

-Elisia Elekor: There are just some places Zorim won't go. Some things that are just too taboo for even him. And for Zorim, that's groping a widowed mother who can't walk. He'll often bring food and drink up to her room so she doesn't have to go down the stairs, and sometimes enjoys a friendly chat with her.

-Rooster Ringabelle: With Zorim being... Zorim, it's no surprise that Rooster is his favorite subject for his bony palms. He is very fond of popping out of her shadow to grope her oversized breasts from behind with his skeletal hands. Though Rooster doesn't lash out at him for it, nearly anyone who's around does, yet the lich never learns his lesson. Despite that, Zorim considers Rooster a rarity. He deeply cares for the girl, finding her innocent personality something the world needs more of, and would be willing to personally destroy anyone who would dare take advantage of her. His magic is also very useful in conjunction with her Draw and Relay.

-Tessa Thompson: Another honey for Zorim's harem. He enjoys popping out of her shadow and groping her from behind, commenting on what a "Delicious Flat Chest" she has. He doesn't do it as much as he does to other girls, though. He seems to understand her phobia of men, and so generally refrains from his lecherous advances towards her most of the time.

-Ian Moone: Zorim was a bit awkward with the quiet, aggressive young Werewolf, but soon came to see him as yet another bro to add to his circle and a possible student to teach the ways of love. He encourages Ian to act more cool and mysterious, since ladies love mysterious men, which causes the samurai... discomfort.

-Lleu Macnia: Though too young to be a proper drinking buddy, Zorim thinks Ray could become a real lady killer someday. With his Pallum race staying youthful-looking much longer than other races, being short and small-bodied, and having boyish charm, Zorim figures it'd be a cinch for Ray to appeal to the cougars who are a bit too aggressive for the lich's tastes. He intends to help cultivate this in Ray when the little guy becomes an adult, teaching him to penetrate with things OTHER than his spear.

-Leon Elekor: Another bro, though a bit too uptight to be a proper drinking buddy or wing-man. Zorim knows Leon is pretty lonely, and like his mother, encourages him to get out and talk to girls. Zorim, though, prefers to do so directly by verbally encouraging Leon, rather than setting him up like his mother.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Zorim considers Runemeyer his nemesis. Whenever he would try to grope a lady, the knight would be there to bash him on the head with his gauntlet-clad fist or sheathed sword. Zorim likes to tease him to get back, calling him out on his tsundere denial of his feelings. Beneath that, though, Zorim considers Runemeyer a good ally and a worthy commander of the Veteran Squad. The lich knows the knight can watch his back while he works his magic (literally).

-Lucia Sherwood: Damn you, Zorim! Another girl to harass... And as usual, he gets beaten for it. Lucia, in particular, is most often prone to beating him herself instead of having someone else save her from his chest-magnet hands. He actually gropes her pretty often despite how hard she hits because he wants to loosen her strict attitude... which is pretty much pointless. He actually is pretty gentle with her given her blindness, and considers her archery skills worthy of his respect and admiration.

-Serenus Tamruhn: Despite his adamant heterosexuality, Zorim can't help wanting to try dressing up the feminine-looking young man in girls' clothes. His reasoning? He likes girls, sure. But good traps are A-okay!

-Sahgi Easter: The only other man Zorim feels he can relate with. Zorim admits, while Sahgi may be polyamorous and bisexual, and Zorim is monogamous and adamantly heterosexual, there's really no one else in the Familia the perverted lich can check out girls with, and he feels the Hume Bunny wizard would make a good wingman.

-Tairona Jamundi: Another girl, another bosom to grope. Tairona seems more accepting to Zorim's wandering hands than other girls, though he notices her cries are rather loud and she always glances toward Runemeyer when he does it. Hmm... Odd. Anyway, he actually doesn't grope Tairona as much as others, despite her surprisingly large breasts for such a small body frame and height. Rather, he actually enjoys spending time with her, since he finds her grotesque-looking handicrafts rather interesting.

-Darude Freebird: Zorim considers Darude a tough kid and a very worthy apprentice to his lecherous ways when the time comes. For now, he treats him more like a grandson, and considers himself close to the little guy.

-Jersey Bullock: Zorim was the first to attest, via "first person data acquisition," that underneath that cloak, Jersey is STACKED. He doesn't really fondle her all that much, though, given how... timid... she is. He'd hate to scar her for life when she's already pretty damaged. The one time he went too far and Jersey punched him... He had to say, she hits even harder than Lucia or Runemeyer.

-Alivia Sable: Another day, another set of boobs to fondle. Zorim laments that, despite being a Hume Bunny, Alivia is pretty tight-legged for one, and also finds her padded clothing makes it hard to grope her respectable C-cups. Still, when not getting grabby, he finds she makes a good drinking buddy despite her lack of a Y chromosome.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Zorim is right-handed.

-Zorim is adamantly heterosexual, despite lacking the ability to have children or proper sexual organs.

-Zorim has a deep fear of women who take the lead or the initative in a relationship or the bedroom due to a female Set Familia Adventurer forcing herself on him when drunk.

-Zorim is actually quite fond of children and animals. He enjoys playing with them.

-Zorim has written a book and gotten it published in Orario. It's titled "Through Her Stomach: Why the Ability To Cook is Vastly Underestimated By Men As a Means of Getting Laid."

-Zorim has never missed any of the cooking competitions Orario has ever held.

-Zorim is very hesitant to leave Orario, as he's afraid that Set Familia Adventurer may come looking for him. He figures that, if he's this close to the Guild and Gods, she won't be able to hurt him without getting caught.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name:** Darude Freebird

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 12

 **Race:** Boaz

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Supporter

 **Class:** Bard

 **Level:** 2

 **Alias:** The "Spoony Bard"

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: E449

-Endurance: F367

-Dexterity: A901

-Agility: B702

-Magic: A869

 **Development Abilities:**

-Empathy: I

-Music: I

 **Skills:**

-Artel Assist: Conditional Skill. When the user is carrying a certain amount of weight, the skill will help compensate in status increases. The amount compensated depends on the weight.

-The Bard: Darude's interesting abilities stem from his empathizing nature and his skill to listen to and touch upon the essences of things. He can synchronize these feelings with his target using his lute, the Orpheus Cittern. Like the Pied Piper, Darude can play a specific melody that resonates with the "heart" of things, even Monsters, allowing him to induce in them "feelings," or rather, "status conditions." The main weakness, in addition to the fact that he can only do status effects, is that he can only play one song at any given time. Darude compensates for this with the fact that his songs induce one effect, but can do so for all enemies or all allies, and can be negative or positive. Unfortunately, the second he stops playing the song, any effects will cease, including any status conditions he induced being cured. They also effect all allies or all enemies whether he wants them to or not, so none of his Bard Songs are single-target unless there is only one target.

 **Spells:** As Darude's "songs" are not Spells, they can ignore the spell limit.

Status Effect Songs

-Song of Darkness: Despite the name, this song actually just blinds all enemies for as long as it's being played.

-Song of Silence: Despite the name, it's actually audible music. This song renders all enemies unable to cast magic.

-Song of Sleep: A lullaby that lulls all enemies to sleep, though they will awaken if attacked.

-Song of Paralysis: A song that causes all enemies to become paralyzed.

-Song of Chaos: A song that causes all enemies to frenzy and attack each other in confusion.

Debuff Songs

-Song of Weakness: A song that lowers the enemies' Strength stat, weakening their physical attacks.

-Song of Frailty: A song that lowers the enemies' Endurance stat, weakening their resistance to damage and ability to block.

-Song of Clumsiness: A song that lowers the enemies' Dexterity stat, weakening their aim and skill.

-Song of Slow: A song that lowers the enemies' Agility stat, slowing them down and making it harder for them to dodge.

-Song of Depression: A song that lowers the enemies' Magic stat, weakening their spells.

Buff Songs

-Song of Power: A song that raises allies' Strength stat, strengthening their physical attacks.

-Song of Durability: A song that raises allies' Endurance stat, strengthening their resistance to damage and ability to block.

-Song of Finesse: A song that raises allies' Dexterity stat, strengthening their aim and skill.

-Song of Speed: A song that raises allies' Agility stat, strengthening their running speed and ability to dodge.

-Song of Wisdom: A song that raises allies' Magic stat, strengthening their spellcasting.

Healing Songs

-Song of Sight: A song that clears away blindness to restore vision and prevents blindness from being inflicted. Does not work on natural blindness.

-Song of Awakening: A song that awakens all allies who've fallen asleep and prevents them from falling asleep.

-Song of Sound: Despite the redundant/generic name, this is a song that unseals sealed spellcasting and prevents it from being sealed.

-Song of Movement: A song that restores paralyzed movement and prevents paralysis from occurring.

-Song of Focus: A song that restores focus and calm and prevents confusion, frenzy, or berserking status.

Support Songs

-Monster March: A song that encourages the spawning of Monsters and draws them to the party. Useful for farming.

-A Farewell to Monsters: A song that discourages the spawning of Monsters and wards them away from the party. While it doesn't prevent ALL monsters from attacking, it's useful when having to hurry through the dungeon or waiting for an ally to recover.

-Prelude of Light: A song that, while played, causes the area to be illuminated at comfortable levels.

-Ballad of Storms: A song that conjures a small, light rain overhead, even indoors.

-Nocturne of Stealth: A song that quiets any outside noise to those within its radius and quiets any inside noise (even the song itself) to those outside its radius, making it perfect for sneaking and having private conversations in a crowded area.

Later Songs

-Dance Dance Festival: Currently in development by Darude.

-Elegy of Emptiness: Currently in development by Darude.

-Battle Song: Currently in development by Darude.

-Oath to Order: Currently in development by Darude.

-Serenade of Love: Currently in development by Darude.

 **Weapons:**

-Orpheus Cittern: A Magic Weapon, the Orpheus Cittern is a lute that was dropped off at the Underworld Dormitory by Morn Rower, with instructions it be given to Darude. It's a magical musical instrument that syncs perfectly with Darude's "The Bard" Sklll, enabling him to combine it with his Empathy DA to get the maximum output on his Bard Songs, and even makes a decent bashing weapon.

 **Armor:**

-Sylph Clothes: Darude prefers a brown mantle with a hood that he wears up and a green bandana over the top of his head. Beneath the mantle he wears a red tunic with a green sash around the waist and white trim, with sleeves going to his elbows. Underneath the tunic he wears a long-sleeved shirt in a dark plum color. While the tunic goes to just above his knees and he wears dark brown leather boots up to below his knees, it can be seen between the two garments that he wears light brown britches that are somewhat baggy. As he keeps his massive Adventure Pouch backpack on his back as a Supporter, Darude instead carries his lute around in the Dungeon in his arms, always ready to play a song when needed. The outfit is imbued with a wind-aligned Spirit's magic to make him resistant to his music being disrupted by enemy wind and sound.

 **Clothing:**

-Outside of the Dungeon, Darude prefers the same outfit he wears in it, but without the massive backpack and with the hood of his mantle down. He says he prefers to look the part of a bard, both inside the Dungeon and out.

 **Equipment:**

-Adventure Pouch: A huge, high-capacity backpack that Darude uses to carry supplies, Magic Stones, and Drop Items as a Supporter.

-Guild Dagger: A dagger issued to Supporters by the Guild. As its purpose is to carve Magic Stones off the bodies of dead Monsters, it's useless as a weapon.

-Supporter Gloves: Supporter equipment designed to handle possibly hazardous monster corpses. Protects the skin against strong acids and poisons. Disposable and generally single-use. Comes in many different colors, with Darude preferring olive green.

 **Appearance:** Darude stands at 147cm (4'10") tall and weighs 40kg (88lbs.). He looks about twelve years old, with a peachy complexion and auburn hair that he generally partly covers with a green bandana over his head, though underneath it, it appears his hair is quite "upright spiky." His build is scrawny and thin due to his youth, while his eyes are a somewhat odd lime green color. He is usually smiling, his eyes bright and full of youthful life and childlike wonder. His bandana has holes in it to accommodate the boar ears atop his head, as do his clothes for his boar tail.

 **Personality:** Darude, befitting his youthful age, is energetic and hyperactive. He is constantly zipping around full of energy. He is also very immature. Quick to anger, easily excited, and often one to run in without a plan, Darude is generally loud and very upbeat. Despite this, he's surprisingly sensitive to the emotions of others, and also startlingly smart, as shown by how he's composed and memorized all his Bard Songs.

Darude supposedly is a complete natural at empathy, connecting with others, and understanding the hearts of things, and it is this that allows him to use his very unusual abilities as a bard. He is very proud of his extremely unique talents, often boasting that he's "the only magic bard in Orario" and that he's "one of the very few Supporters in Orario over Level 1." In truth, you really CAN count the number of Supporters over Level 1 in Orario on a single hand, and Darude's unique abilities as a Bard might make him the most unique and useful among them. He claims he's received dozens of requests from other Familias to Convert and be their Supporter, but whether he's exaggerating or not is unknown.

How the Hades Familia feels about Darude is largely mixed. All in all, while he can be annoying at times, they usually can't help but enjoy his playful antics, despite him getting underfoot at times. Some of them comment that they enjoy having him around, since they feel his natural innocence is a joy the whole world needs to feel more of. Most also really can't help but admit that his unique abilities are a definite and invaluable asset.

Despite his clear youth, Darude insists that he should be treated like an adult, despite not acting like one. He's notably fond of playing with dolls ("action figures" he calls them) and also loves children's picture books and old fairy tales.

 **Background:** Darude never knew his father. Supposedly, he ran out on him and his mother soon after he was born, leaving the two to squeeze out a living in Daedalus Street, a wide residential area for the poor class located in between Orario's east and south east Main Streets. Darude's mother worked by doing laundry for others, while Darude usually tried to earn some extra valis by playing music on the street corner.

When a Kobold escaped from the Dungeon, it invaded Daedalus Street. As the area is complex due to the multiple planning done to it, it eluded any Adventurers for some time. It was in the middle of the panic of the ordinary citizens that Darude's single mother, trying to protect her son, was fatally attacked by the runaway Kobold. Her spleen was ruptured from a slash to her abdomen and she died in minutes.

It was actually Morlin, Frobo, and Elga of the Hades Familia who killed the Kobold and found Darude crying and a bit injured. Seeing him cradling his mother's dead body, they escorted him to the Underworld Dormitory to figure out what to do next. It was while gazing about at the members of the Hades Familia that Darude's sadness was forgotten, and he decided he wanted to be an Adventurer.

As Darude was a mere ten years old at the time, Hades, always a fan of kids, insisted he take it easy as a Supporter first. Two years later, now twelve years old, Darude is the best Supporter in Orario, or so he claims. Being Level 2 and with his very unique bard songs, he may be right about that boast.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Hades sees the young Darude as something of a youngest son to him, being quite protective of him, but also deeply proud of him. The young Boaz calls him "Daddy" despite his insistence of being seen as an adult.

-Morlin Debma: Morlin adores Darude, considering him as something of a son to her and her husband. Darude, in turn, calls her "Mommy," though as he doesn't like vegetables, he is very open about hating the nature Spirit's flower-based cooking.

-Frobo Smiles: Frobo is something of an uncle to Darude, finding the Supporter's youthful energy quite amusing, though wishes the Boaz bard would stop bugging him while he's trying to forge something.

-Elga Smiles: Elga admits that Darude is an adorable little youngster who'll probably be quite the lady killer someday, but says that he has a bad habit of hanging around her while she's trying to brew potions.

-Pyrenee Congina: Darude will often bug Pyre, asking her what she's making, if she's making anything, if she'll make anything for him, etc. Pyre finds it quite annoying.

-Durkon Thorisef: Durkon calls Darude "Little Piglet," which the Supporter doesn't mind since they're both Boaz. He tends to make and mend the bard's clothes for him, which tend to get torn up pretty easily since he plays rough.

-Scarlett Velvetina: Scar largely ignores Darude. If he's too young for a tumble, she really has better things (people) to "do."

-Sunny Smiles: Sunny and Darude have a brother-sister relationship, often playing with dolls together or heading out to play games. Darude says he really enjoys her "mushroom smoothie," while Sunny says he knows some really good funny songs on his lute. She claims that, in another two years, she'll be a Supporter like him, and one day will catch up to him.

-Morn Rower: Darude has yet to meet Morn Rower, though he clearly is aware of the Boaz bard. He left the Supporter his magic lute, the Orpheus Cittern, as a souvenir during one of his visits, instructing it be given to him.

-Hero's Shade: Darude finds Hero's Shade's stories and epics are really fun to listen to, and he's been having the Hero's Shade help him make some of his songs that are still in development. So far, Hero's Shade has been a big help with Battle Song and Elegy of Emptiness, which are nearing completion.

-Elisia Elekor: Darude enjoys heading up to Elisia's room to play songs for her. While he may not show it much, Darude is extremely empathetic towards others, and so likes playing music for "Ms. Elekor" so she doesn't get bored up in her room.

-Rooster Ringabelle: Darude really likes Rooster, saying she's really awesome when she's hitting enemies with their own magic, but laments that she can't Draw and Relay his bard songs.

-Tessa Thompson: Darude finds Tessa really weird. Since they're both Level 2 Supporters (at the time of them formally Partying together, anyway), he says they should watch each others' backs, but whenever he gets near the War Tiger, she freaks out.

-Ian Moone: Darude generally avoids Ian, since the Werewolf seems too intense for him.

-Lleu Macnia: Darude admits, Ray's personality is nearly his opposite. But he also admits, he finds it nice to have a boy his age in the Familia, and finds they balance each other quite well. Darude's Song of Skill greatly helps Ray land piercing blows at just the right point on an enemy's body, making them an effective combo.

-Leon Elekor: Darude finds Leon really cool, and considers him like something of a big brother figure, even calling him "LeoBro."

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Darude likes that Runemeyer treats him like an equal member of his Party, even though he's a Supporter and just a kid. Despite his general hyperactivity, he tries to make sure he acts responsible around Runemeyer so he doesn't disappoint him.

-Lucia Sherwood: Darude is often trying to get Lucia to smile, laugh, or do something other than frown or take things so seriously, but so far, the Runarl archer won't give him the time of day.

-Serenus Tamruhn: Darude wishes Serin would talk more, though he can also appreciate his nature of doing instead of saying.

-Sahgi Easter: Sahgi often takes Darude out to pick up girls (and guys), since Darude's youth and musical talents seem to draw people in. Darude seems unaware this is the Hume Bunny wizard's intention, and thinks they're just hanging out.

-Tairona Jamundi: Darude finds Tairona a little gloomy, but she gives him someone to practice his more goth-y songs on, and he's grateful that she treats him like an equal.

-Zorim Whiteskull: Darude considers Zorim something of a grandfather to him and finds his dark, skeletal appearance pretty cool.

-Jersey Bullock: Darude finds Jersey awfully weird, always wearing her cloak and shying away from others. But she's a fellow Supporter, so he tries to help her out any way he can.

-Alivia Sable: Given their similar penchant for always moving around, Darude finds Alivia a lot of fun, and likes to race with her even though he knows he won't win.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Darude is actually left-handed, and holds his lute such.

-Darude smells of mushrooms and paper (from sheet music).

-Darude's favorite food is anything with mushrooms in it, like mushroom pasta, tortellini or ravioli with mushrooms stuffed in it, and pizza with mushrooms on it. His love of mushrooms is considered quite fanatic, as he's said he'd eat raw mushrooms all day if he could, and would eat anything so long as it contained mushrooms in some way. He also loves sweets and junk food, like cake, chips, and soft drinks, especially root beer.

-Darude's a bit young to be interested in either gender. Once he gets older, though, he will be heterosexual, but okay with MMF threesomes.

-Due to his competitive nature, reverse psychology works wonders on Darude. He's also easily bribed with promises of sweets and junk food.

-Darude's given name comes from the "Darude - Sandstorm" meme, a meme where, if someone asks what the name of a song is online (usually Youtube), someone answers "Darude - Sandstorm" because they don't know the name of the song (or simply want to troll).

-Darude's surname, Freebird, comes from the song "Free Bird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. It is considered their signature song, and their longest song at over fourteen minutes, used as a finale during their live performances. It has since become something of a humorous tradition for audience members at concerts to shout "Free Bird" as a request to hear the song, regardless of the performer or style of music.

-Darude's Alias, "Spoony Bard," is a reference to the original English translation of Final Fantasy IV, where the character Tellah angrily insults the character Edward Chris von Muir with "You spoony bard!" The original English translation of Final Fantasy IV for the SNES is often misattributed to Ted Woolsey. Woolsey is known for his work translating Final Fantasy VI, where similar silly and nonsensical lines, such as "son of a submariner!" were used, loosely known today as "Woolseyisms." However, the translation of Final Fantasy IV is credited to Kaoru Moriyama, K. Okahisa, and H. Takahashi. The word "spoony" means "enamored in a silly or sentimental way." Thus, Tellah's usage of the word to refer to Edward is apt at describing Edward's actual character, but the term is considered archaic, and Tellah's use of such a mild insult given his anger is unlikely. Tellah's impression of Edward up to this point was of a lout who manipulated his daughter, not of somebody who is naive and blinded by their emotions. The line, however, is so ridiculous, it is perhaps the most famous line of the entire Final Fantasy series, and has become so well-known that it was kept in all the remakes of Final Fantasy IV even when most of the rest of the script was retranslated. The line is so famous that it's actually leaked into other franchises, with the translator Alexander O. Smith, who has translated a few Final Fantasy games, stating in an interview that he tries to sneak "spoony bard" in all the games he translates. Notably, though, by the definitions above, "spoony" actually is somewhat appropriate to use by the Gods at the Denatus to mock Darude as his Alias.

-Most of Darude's songs are references to The Legend of Zelda series of games, which often incorporate songs that have magical effects into the gameplay.

-Darude's love of mushrooms is a reference to pigs sniffing for truffles, as well as the general belief that some musicians are intoxicated on hallucinogenic drugs when they write their songs.

-Darude's skill at empathizing with others' emotions is something found in pigs in real life, who are surprisingly intelligent and perceptive of the emotions of the humans around them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name:** Jersey Bullock

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 16?

 **Race:** Unknown

 **Familia:** Hades Familia

 **Job:** Supporter

 **Class:** Quartermaster

 **Level:** 1?

 **Alias:** None

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: ?

-Endurance: ?

-Dexterity: ?

-Agility: ?

-Magic: ?

 **Development Abilities:**

-None

 **Skills:**

-None

 **Spells:**

-None

 **Weapons:**

-Magic Stone Lantern: To light the way in the darker parts of the Dungeon, Jersey carries a lantern powered by Magic Stones. In the event she is attacked, she will swing it wildly at Monsters to very little effect.

-Telescope: Jersey carries a telescope she can use to gaze across chasms and larger rooms.

-Grappling Hook: Jersey carries a grappling hook and quite a lot of rope for use in spelunking.

 **Armor:** Jersey wears a full-body beige cloak in the Dungeon, going down to even cover her feet, along with an Adventure Pouch backpack on her back. She never lowers the hood.

 **Clothing:** Jersey doesn't seem to change out of the clothes above other than putting her backpack away, with even Durkon commenting that he's never made clothes for her.

 **Equipment:**

-Adventure Pouch: A huge, high-capacity backpack that Jersey uses to carry supplies, Magic Stones, and Drop Items as a Supporter.

-Guild Dagger: A dagger issued to Supporters by the Guild. As its purpose is to carve Magic Stones off the bodies of dead Monsters, it's useless as a weapon.

-Supporter Gloves: Supporter equipment designed to handle possibly hazardous monster corpses. Protects the skin against strong acids and poisons. Disposable and generally single-use. Comes in many different colors, with Jersey preferring black.

-Maps and Compass: Among Jersey's supplies is a full set of maps of the Dungeon purchased from the Guild, as well as a compass.

-Monster Encyclopedia: Among Jersey's supplies is a book on the different Monsters in the Dungeon.

-Mining Tools: Among Jersey's supplies is a set of mining tools for gathering resources in the Dungeon.

-Medical Supplies: Among Jersey's supplies is a full first aid kit with plenty of bandages, splints, and other things.

-Cooking Supplies: Among Jersey's supplies is a full set of cooking supplies, including ingredients to make a hearty, nutritious, energizing meal in the middle of the Dungeon. She also carries plenty of water.

-Camping Supplies: Among Jersey's supplies are tents, bedrolls, and materials to build a campfire.

-Ammo: Among Jersey's supplies are extra arrows for Lucia, extra bodkins for Tessa, and when she's with them, extra darts for Alivia.

-Potions: Among Jersey's supplies are several different kinds of potions brewed by Elga, including Health, Magic, Dual, Elixir, Repair, Power, Fortification, Finesse, Speed, Wisdom, and Air Potions.

-Rations: Among Jersey's supplies are emergency rations like beef jerky, trail mix, calorie sticks, protein drinks, MREs, picnic lunches, and ration pellets.

-Funds: Among Jersey's supplies are plenty of valis for emergency shopping in Rivira.

 **Appearance:** Jersey stands at 165cm (5'5") tall, weighing a surprisingly heavy 79kg (174lbs.). She remains constantly shrouded in a beige cloak, though her hands that stick out from the sleeves are dainty and wear black Supporter Gloves even when unnecessary, and her face is also clearly visible from within her hood. Her face seems cutely rounded with fair skin and large, doe-like brown eyes, often sporting a gentle and timid expression.

 **Personality:** Jersey seems debilitatingly shy. She rarely speaks, usually only saying "um" in an extremely soft, gentle voice. She seems timid, demure, docile, and downright cowardly, showing great fear of Monsters and even people who are intimidating. She clearly has some form of social anxiety disorder, flinching when being spoken to and outright jumping when being touched. She rarely interacts with others unless she has to, being very quiet. Still, she is a reliable Supporter skilled in campfire cooking, emergency first aid, mining resources, and shows skill with managing funds needed for emergencies in Rivira.

 **Background:** Jersey's past is largely unknown, given her shy, timid, and quiet nature. All Hades will say about her is that she's a fine Supporter and truly wants to help out the Familia, but won't say anything more than that, saying that it's "not his place to tell."

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: While Hades clearly knows more about Jersey than anyone else in the Familia, he remains tight-lipped about it, saying he won't say anything until "my child (Jersey) is ready."

-Morlin Debma: Morlin seems to know a bit more about Jersey than she lets on, but merely responds to any questions with "ask Hades or Jersey."

-Frobo Smiles: Like most of the Leaders of the Hades Familia, Frobo likely knows a bit more about Jersey than others, but not as much as Hades and Morlin, and refuses to say what he knows.

-Elga Smiles: Like most of the Leaders of the Hades Familia, Elga likely knows a bit more about Jersey than others, but not as much as Hades and Morlin, and refuses to say what she knows.

-Pyrenee Congina: Like most of the Leaders of the Hades Familia, Pyre likely knows a bit more about Jersey than others, but not as much as Hades and Morlin, and refuses to say what she knows.

-Durkon Thorisef: Like most of the Leaders of the Hades Familia, Durkon likely knows a bit more about Jersey than others, but not as much as Hades and Morlin, and refuses to say what he knows.

-Scarlett Velvetina: Like most of the Leaders of the Hades Familia, Scarlett likely knows a bit more about Jersey than others, but not as much as Hades and Morlin, and refuses to "say" what she knows.

-Sunny Smiles: Even Sunny seems unusually hush-hush about Jersey, merely saying that "I'm not supposed to tell without permission."

-Morn Rower: What Morn knows about Jersey is unknown, as very few in the Familia have actually met him. So far, he doesn't seem to ever drop anything off for her as a souvenir during his unseen visits. The Leaders imply, however, that Jersey is among the few to have actually met him besides Hades, Morlin, the Deputies, and Runemeyer.

-Hero's Shade: Like most of the Leaders of the Hades Familia, the Hero's Shade likely knows a bit more about Jersey than others, but not as much as Hades and Morlin, and refuses to say what he knows.

-Elisia Elekor: Jersey and Elisia have yet to interact.

-Rooster Ringabelle: Jersey seems a little more open around Rooster, but not much.

-Tessa Thompson: Jersey seems a little more open around Tessa, but not much.

-Ian Moone: Jersey seems a little more open around Ian, but not much.

-Lleu Macnia: Jersey is, like she is with most of the Familia, nervous around Ray. The feeling is mutual.

-Leon Elekor: Jersey seems a little more open around Leon, but not much.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Jersey seems scared of Runemeyer, but follows his orders without a word.

-Lucia Sherwood: Jersey seems scared of Lucia.

-Serenus Tamruhn: Jersey seems to gravitate toward Serin during Dungeon runs. Likely because, as a Defender and the most non-combative person in the Party, it'd be a natural decision for him to keep attacks off of her. He... seems to share this sentiment.

-Sahgi Easter: Jersey seems nervous whenever Sahgi gets close to her.

-Tairona Jamundi: Jersey and Tairona generally ignore each other.

-Zorim Whiteskull: He's a dark, skeletal lich who's interested in fondling her tits. At least her reasons for being nervous around Zorim are justified.

-Darude Freebird: Jersey seems nervous whenever Darude gets close to her.

-Alivia Sable: Jersey generally avoids Alivia.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Jersey seems to be ambidextrous.

-Jersey smells of milk and various Adventurer supplies.

-Jersey seems to enjoy vegetarian dishes like salads and veggie burgers.

-Jersey's sexuality is unknown, as she doesn't seem interested in either gender sexually or romantically.

-Jersey's given name was inspired by Piper Perabo's character from the film "Coyote Ugly," Violet Sanford, who was nicknamed "Jersey" due to coming to New York from New Jersey. Her surname was inspired by the real life surname "Bullock," a notable celebrity with the surname being actress Sandra Bullock.

-Jersey's measurements beneath her cloak are B42/W32/H38 imperial and B108/W82/H98 metric. She's a whopping H-cup, one over Rooster at a G-cup and two over Morlin at a DDD/F-cup.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Character created by Blythlen-Hyme)

 **Name:** Alivia Sable

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Hume Bunny

 **Familia:** Hermes Familia

 **Job:** Adventurer

 **Class:** Scout

 **Level:** 2

 **Alias:** The "California Courier"

 **Basic Abilities:**

-Strength: D534

-Endurance: H121

-Dexterity: B701

-Agility: S999

-Magic: B752

 **Development Abilities:**

-Luck: I

-Running: I

 **Skills:**

-Swift: Conditional Skill. When in a pinch, the user can accelerate their speed drastically, to the point of outpacing the human eye.

-Enemy Radar: Passive Skill. Allows the user to detect where enemies are, including all Monsters on a Dungeon floor.

 **Spells:**

-Haste: Theurgy buff spell. Once cast on a target, doubles its movement speed.

Chant: "Hermod! Hermes! Agni! Nabu! Heavenly messengers! Gods of speed! Unleash just slightly the blessing of thy legs! Haste!"

 **Weapons:**

-The Jackalope: With a bamboo stock and a bronze base/barrel, the Jackalope is Alivia's weapon of choice. A relatively small blowgun compared to most, Alivia uses it as both a melee quarterstaff, a pole vault, and a long-range dart shooter. She uses darts tipped with aconitine as a poison.

 **Armor:**

-The Monochrome: Rather than armor, Alivia prefers padded clothing. She wears black gloves and bracers to avoid getting pricked by her own poison darts, and even has spares in her pockets. She wears a padded white jacket that ends right below her waist with a large collar to protect her neck and large pockets on either side, along with white knee-high boots and black padded pants.

 **Clothing:**

-Around Orario, Alivia wears a white jacket with a checkered black and white shirt underneath it. For her lower half, she wears white leggings and ankle-high black boots. Tends to accent her outfit with a red handkerchief tied around her arm, leg, or neck.

 **Equipment:**

-Back-Up Gloves: Alivia keeps spare gloves in a pocket at her waist, and the pocket on the adjacent side has two bags where she holds her poison darts.

-Last Resort Knives: She keeps five knives on a belt at her waist for emergency use, though they are small knives.

-Dart Pouches: Alivia keeps the darts for her blowgun in two dart pouches on her belt.

-Antidote: In case she or an ally are accidentally poisoned, Alivia keeps Antidotes on her belt with her knives.

-Delivery Bag: When delivering messages, Alivia carries a bag to keep them in.

-Morbul: Alivia makes most of her money running goods and messages between Rivira and Orario. She carries a scent bag to keep Monsters away while doing so.

-Silver Baretta: Morn Rower, of all people, gifted her this silver hair accessory that wards against paralysis. As her role as a scout and courier is dependant on her ability to move, Alivia is grateful for it, though keeps it in her pocket instead of in her hair.

 **Appearance:** Alivia stands at about 5'5", weighing in at about 119lbs. Her figure is generally pear-shaped, though she has a respectable C-cup bust. Her hair is a messy medium-length bob, black with a single white highlight, while her eyes are a reddish brown color, roughly pink or chestnut. She usually has a fairly unfocused expression on her face. Her Hume Bunny ears atop her head are black with white tufts of fur near the inside, along with a puffy black rabbit tail with a white underside. Her breed of rabbit is actually the Himalayan (sometimes mistaken for the Californian, which is what led to her Alias).

 **Personality:** Alivia always plans her routes when she delivers a message and goes for the least crowded path that is usually not used. Whenever something goes wrong, she can sometimes collapse under the pressure and panic. Given that she doesn't have much armor or weaponry to defend herself, she usually goes with a group of Adventurers in heavily guarded territory, and if it is necessary, she'll flee.

Strong-willed when things go as she plans but easy to break under pressure, and usually makes dangerous choices.

It's hard for her to understand Monsters, which is why she tries to avoid them, since she isn't keen on finding out their tactics, and instead tries to kill them quickly to avoid a struggle.

Alivia is very social with people, and sometimes tries to find out secrets or learn behavioral quirks.

Overall, she sticks to her plans, and doesn't like when people interfere, due to it making her get uneasy, and she gets flustered thinking that her plan is ruined, and the message won't be delivered.

When she isn't delivering messages, she instead stays far away from dungeons, and usually hangs around bars to chat with the drunks.

 **Background:** Alicia used to live deep in a forest, where her family would harvest different kinds of plants (occasionally extremely deadly, such as belladonna and/or monkshood) and sell the materials from said plants to the neighboring town. After a while of living in the forest, she decided to deliver the materials for her parents, since she had gotten old enough to do so (being 10 at the time).

When she went to the town, she saw that it had been under siege, and since nothing was allowed to be brought to the town, she panicked, seeing that her plan had changed. Trying to sneak back home, she got lost, and eventually was found by a scout in Hermes' Familia, and has lived in the Familia since then. Because of her being unprepared back then, she has always double-checked everything and has always been a bit skittish when it comes to failure.

 **Relationships:**

-Hades: Alivia usually delivers prank letters from Hermes to Hades, and sometimes some chainmail too. (Earliest version of spam!) She always has good, light-hearted intentions in the end, at least. She stopped sending prank letters after meeting Morlin.

-Morlin Debma: During one of her many prank letter runs, she ran into Hades' wife instead of Hades himself. She apologized for her rude behavior, but was cut off by Morlin whom excused it almost immediately. After seeing how kind-hearted Morlin was to her, she didn't have the guts to give Hades the remaining issues from Hermes. (Much to Hermes' disapproval)

-Frobo Smiles: Alivia has a tendency to have small talk conversations with Frobo, but not many. She usually tends to only meet Frobo when looking for his daughter, Sunny.

-Elga Smiles: Alivia sometimes asks if it's possible to mix certain plants with chemicals, but it's almost always a "no" from Elga. Although it could be possible to brew even more dangerous potions with even dangerous plants, Elga would rather not see what Alivia would do with the concoctions.

-Pyrenee Congina: As far as Alivia knows, they have never met. Alivia usually goes to the same people when visiting the Hades familia, so she's never had the chance to introduce herself to Pyrenee just yet.

-Durkon Thorisef: Alivia often asks Durkon on color choices, and even begs for him to make outfits for her at times. Of course she pays for it when necessary, by selling spare plants she has and doing "odd jobs". She often brags to the Hermes Familia about how fantastic her clothing is.

-Scarlett Velvetina: Being another Hume Bunny, Alivia is more than happy to get "up-in-your-face" with Scarlett, and ask her questions about Hume Bunnies that her parents never answered. Scarlett never answered them either, but Alivia's content to know that there's other Hume Bunnies out there, and that's all she needs to know.

-Sunny Smiles: Sunny is, without a doubt, Alivia's favorite person to hang out with when she visits. Although more than twice Sunny's age, she loves to give Sunny mail just to see Sunny's ecstatic expression upon receiving it.

-Morn Rower: Alivia first met Morn when on an actually serious letter delivering mission in the Dungeon. She didn't see him for long, given that she was going as fast as she could and hated to get caught by monsters, but was amazed by his abilities and can't help but brag to the Hermes Familia about it. Ironically, though she is one of the few who know the Hades Familia to have actually met Morn Rower, she only had a glance at him, and is not a member of the Hades Familia.

-Hero's Shade: Alivia first met him while she was hanging out with the drunks, but wasn't able to get a word out of him, since she herself was pretty "out of it". Of course, she was underaged, but at the same time it was the occasion she had a drink. It was after an extremely important delivery, at that. In any case, she didn't talk to him due to her own inability to, and sometimes questions herself if he was even there.

-Elisia Elekor: Alivia once had to deliver a letter from a distant town to Elisia, but doesn't know herself what was disclosed in said letter. After that, Elisia was much friendlier with Alivia, saying "I can help you if you ever need it," and giving advice on things even Alivia didn't know.

-Rooster Ringabelle: Alivia loves Rooster's attitude, and tends to cling to her the most when delivering messages to Hades. She also asks for advice on how to survive in the Dungeon, and ignores the fact that cats are natural predators to rabbits, and instead says it's a good reason why they should be friends! She once challenged Rooster to a race on the rooftops, before accidentally pushing Rooster off. She didn't know Rooster would land on her feet, but was glad she did, and realized that sometimes things can still go well, even if they don't go according to plan. Nowadays, Alivia throws sprinkles at her and then runs away.

-Tessa Thompson: Alivia has seen Tessa before, and at one point started to write letters —herself— to Tessa, but never actually sends them. She's afraid that Tessa won't read them, and would instead throw them out, so she keeps them hidden away in her mail bag.

Sometimes she gets worked up on how she doesn't interact with Tessa, but knows that one day, they'll be able to chat. (Preferably not in the Dungeon)

-Ian Moone: Alivia has seen Ian on a mail run, several times, and has tried to track him down. She once tipped a dart with hops (a sedative) in hope of being able to catch him. Unfortunately, and probably luckily, she missed. Alivia sometimes tries to match her schedule up to Ian's, but it never works. Her next plan is to line the edge of his mail with belladonna...

-Lleu Macnia: Since Ray is a very routine visit due to the checks, Alivia has gotten to know him a bit, but doesn't stay virtually as long as it would require to have a good conversation. Maybe in the future they could find the time to talk

-Leon Elekor: Alivia isn't the biggest of fans when it comes to his personality, but is interested in his past as being a part of the Freya Familia. Alivia hopes that she'll eventually get to know more about him, and of course more about Freya as well, since Hermes has had a strict "no-letter" policy with Freya, and says anything he needs to in-person. Although when Alivia looks back on it, she doesn't believe Leon would know the reason to it, but still seems to try and ask him anyway.

-Runemeyer Ravengale: Alivia is too afraid to give Runemeyer spam mail from Hermes, which she is often teased about after she returns with the letter still in hand, and wonders what he's really like. Although she's never spoken with him, she feels like he'd easily beat her in a fight, and is afraid to get on his bad side. Although as it turns out when she actually works up the nerve to deliver said messages, he isn't that bad of a person.

-Lucia Sherwood: Ever since Alivia met Lucia, she's been trying to help with her blindness. Even if the results of her trying to give her sight through plants are always in vain, she always gives herself a chance, hoping that one day she'll find a way to help her, even if this isn't what Lucia wants. Lucia finds Alivia's attention to her disability very irritating.

-Serenus Tamruhn:

-Sahgi Easter: Alivia gives Sahgi the same treatment as Scarlett. She often questions him about Hume Bunnies, and never stops talking about how awesome it is to be one, and since Sahgi does respond, Alivia's questions seemed to be endless. Until of course they DID end, and Alivia stuck more to her deliveries, visiting Sahgi whenever she did.

-Tairona Jamudi: Since Tairona, and Alivia herself are curious on how fast she can go, Alivia tries to get Tairona to cast spells on her, but then chickens out at the last second, worried that something disastrous could happen.

-Zorim Whiteskull: Alicia doesn't recall sending any messages from Zorim in her recent memory, but is fond that she has at least one person who'll most likely be there when she comes to the Underworld Dormitory's tavern.

-Darude Freebird: Alivia races Darude often, and although she wins often, she tells Darude "it's the thought that counts", and constantly says how he'll get better.

-Jersey Bullock: Alivia sympathizes with Jersey's equivalent fear of monsters, even if they may each have different reasons. Besides a few conversations here and there, Alivia hasn't really gotten to know Jersey.

-Inugami Touka:

 **Notes:**

-Alivia is asexual, which is almost unheard of for a Hume Bunny.

-Alivia is right-handed.

-She smells like spicy cinnamon.

-Alivia likes to doodle smiley-faces on messages and tends to greet poisonous plants and give them names.

-Unlike most Hume Bunnies, Alivia prefers fish and pourtry over vegetarian dishes, though admits to not being fond of beef, pork, or lamb. She also enjoys alcohol, but tries to be responsible about it.


	3. Prologue: Birth by Sleep

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Danjon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka"/"Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?"/"DanMachi"/"Familia Myth." The series belongs to Oumori Fujino, Yasuda Suzuhito, SB Creative, GA Bunko, and J. .

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

DanMachi

Children of Hades

By _Cyberweasel89_

Co-Written by _Wandering Letters_

 **Prologue:** Birth By Sleep

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"I smile because I have no idea what's going on."_

-Unknown

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

She sat atop the ledge of the massive Tower of Babel, like always, overlooking the even more massive city of Orario below her. Though... next to her was a Man. Elderly, Human. Dressed in a dark gray suit with a lighter gray waistcoat beneath it, white dress shirt beneath that, and a brown tie, brown dress shoes adorning his feet. A dark gray fedora sat atop his head with a lighter gray band around it to match his suit. His eyes were brown and gentle, hair gray and cut short, though aside from the hair on the back of his head, the rest was hidden beneath his hat except for some matching gray eyebrows. With his white glove-clad hands grasping a brown cane that he positioned standing upright in front of where his legs met in a very gentlemanly and dandy pose, he stood next to her, overlooking the city alongside her. Despite the disinterested look on her face as she gazed at the city of Orario below, the Man beside her had a small smile on his face from beneath his gray mustache, his brown eyes gazing out at the city with a gentle, distinguished look.

"It's been a long time. Compared to the old days, maybe we just have more chances to meet," he said, chuckling in a dignified manner at the end.

She merely nodded in response, her elbow resting on her knee, that arm supporting her chin.

"Anyway, I'm quite glad to run into you again like this, young lady," the Man continued.

"Um, I don't know what you're-" she began to say without looking at him, but he interrupted her.

"Judging from your reaction, I take it you don't remember me? That's quite a pity. I know I may be Elusive, but last time, you swore that you would never forget me," he explained, not turning to face her, but unlike her, he was casting her a glance as he reached a gloved hand up to lift the brim of his hat a bit.

"Um..." She... wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Another dignified chuckle escaped the Elusive Man's mustached lips. "That's quite alright, my dear. I really don't mind. You're not the only one. Everybody remembers me little by little. Besides, it's impossible for anybody to completely know me right off the bat. Being Elusive has its ups and downs, you see."

Five people were there with her. Sort of. She didn't know them, but they were there, down in the sunset city below her. She could feel them.

A tall man with long black hair and yellow eyes, intimidating if it weren't for the apron and bandana, as he beat a rug over a balcony.

An old, bald man in worn leather armor, sitting at a bar. He downed a shot of mead, sighing contentedly to himself.

A tall, muscled young man with silver hair, floating in a body of water on his back, a sullen look in his yellow eyes, dressed in a white tunic and wolf ears atop his head.

A short, slender young lady, curly blonde hair with tiger ears atop her head, blue eyes gazing at a bookshelf in a library, dressed in a white sun dress with a tiger tail emerging from the skirt.

A young man sitting in an empty cafe, reading a book. His features were shadowed by the corner he sat in, but he was dressed in a all-black and seemed to have long, pointed ears.

"I..." She began, but couldn't finish her thought.

"Is it starting to come back to you a bit? Well, I have more time than I know what to do with. Let's chat again, my dear. I'll tell you the story of how you and I met... From the very beginning."

The Elusive Man chuckled.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-There was another way...

That's all I remember.-

In the woods just outside of the city of Orario, a clearing lay nestled in a ring of trees. Springtime flowers bloomed all throughout the clearing, the sun not quite risen yet. A lone figure lay sleeping on her back within the clearing, a small, cat-like smile gracing her face as her chest rose and fell, the flowers tickling the sides of her body.

Standing at 175cm tall, her body was supermodel like, with long, statuesque legs, a perky peach-shaped rear, shapely childbearing hips, a trim waist, and bust that was likely a G-cup, rising and falling with her sleeping breathing. Not muscular, but nicely toned. Despite her large breasts she had a proportionately curvy hourglass figure.

Her skin was pale and mostly covered in freckles. Coupled with her deep red hair, thick and slightly curly, it was possible she was a ginger. Two tan-furred cat ears rested atop her head, a different color from her red hair. The girl remained sleeping, and it was not until the sunrise just began to breach the horizon and a ray of early morning light shone through a gap in the trees that her eyes fluttered upon when the light played about her face.

Her eyes were a bright green color with cat-like pupils. Unclasping her hands from her stomach, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Her back revealed, her hair was quite long, going down to the small of her back. Her eyes, filled with childlike curiosity, gazed at the butterflies fluttering around the clearing, pollinating the flowers. So many. Could one of them tell her where she was? Or... who she was?

Feeling movement, she looked down at the large lumps of flesh upon her chest. Quirking an eyebrow, she reached a long, thin finger out to poke it, giggling at the gelatin-like movement it caused. Wanting to explore this odd place, she pulled herself to her feet, only to stumble, never having walked before. It took a few tries, but with the help of her long, bushy, ringed, tan-furred feline tail, she managed to right herself upon her bare feet. The sun was just beginning to rise, the crisp early morning springtime air nipping at her naked body. Biting her lip, unsure at first, she began a casual stroll out of the clearing, looking at everything she saw with a wide-eyed wonder. For her, this was an entirely new world. She would need to explore it to get her bearings, and she was quite sure it would be a wonderful adventure.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"What would it be like, to not be... afraid?"

The air in the small apartment in Daedalus Street was heavy with perfume and heat and coffee. Tessa crept barefoot across the floor. Dark circles hung heavily below her eyes. She had to work late last night. She always had to work late. On another note she always had to be early, before the sun was awake. More importantly before other people were awake crowding the streets of Orario. At least today was her day off.

Her glass of coffee barely touched her lips, no, she barely smelled it and she was already pouring it in the waste basin, washing the cup in the wash basin, inspecting the cup, washing it a second time. If she was late getting out the door... there would be... people. Oh, but there was still dirt on the cup!

Her clothes were laid out, the bed already neatly made, tucked in at every corner, but there was still dirt on the cup, she was sure. She used a clean tea towel to dry the single cup then folded the towel into a laundry basket. There wasn't enough to wash. If water wasn't so carefully measured she would have washed it anyways. Damn budget.

Carefully she put on a pair of pure white cotton panties and a matching white (training) bra. Over that she slipped into a light white sun dress, making sure her orange and black striped tiger tail could freely flow from beneath the medium-length skirt. The smooth silky material felt cool against her porcelain-like skin, only lightly marked with tannish tiger stripes, including two on each cheek. She tied it gracefully at her waist with a fragile white ribbon. The ribbon matched the ribbon on her sandals which she criss-crossed around her legs up to her knees and tied into pretty bows. Grabbing a hairband as white as her dress and sandals, she placed it atop her head to hold back her head of thick, incredibly curly, golden blonde locks, the tiger ears atop her head twitching when the hairband tapped the appendages. After a quick glance at herself in the mirror, she looked over her apartment one last time for anything out of its place and slipped out the door.

She always took the east stairway. It was farther but fewer people used it. This early morning she could hear footsteps coming from the bottom of the stairs and she froze, her hand on the guard rail. She had only made it halfway and she was trapped with only the option to turn around and go back up toward her apartment floor. Her full lips pressed together into a thin line and her legs trembled. Long hair topped with rabbit ears, a skirt, the person that emerged from around the corner was a female. Tessa breathed for the first time since she had heard the footsteps and began to descend down the stairs again passing her neighbor.

"Good morning," she said. Stars seemed to be floating around her head with how cheerfully she smiled at the passing stranger. The girl nodded and continued on her way.

The streets were thankfully empty for now, even in such a poor district like Daedalus Street. It was that early. Tessa took the passages she knew from experience would be quiet. She was nearly to her favorite little spot, where she would start her morning as she started every morning off: With a cup of black coffee and the menu. The narrow little street she had turned on was empty, or so she thought. A stranger emerged from around the corner at the end of the street. Short hair topped with fox ears, tall, wide shoulders, a man. Tessa turned on her heel to go back the way she came.

Unfortunately, a Boaz had emerged onto the road and was strolling towards her from the other side. She backed against the stone wall, heart throbbing, mouth dry, and head down. Her knees trembled, her hands wrung together. They both passed her. She didn't meet their gazes, she kept it locked on the ground where their feet passed, and she knew they had looked at her. Filthy, she felt filthy.

Tessa collected herself and when they had both traveled far enough from her vicinity of personal space, approximately one hundred and thirteen steps, she continued on her way. Not relaxing again, maybe not even breathing, until she got to her little nook in the wall cafe. The sign above the door read 'Salt and Pepper.' The inside was surprisingly different from the brick walls and deceivingly large. The decor was all styled in an ornately fancy manner. Even the booths had been replaced by fancy white arm chairs and chic sofas. The Pallum girl at the front greeted her knowingly and followed her to her usual spot by the window, setting the menu down on the right side and nodding as she disappeared. A hot cup of black coffee had already been placed on the table. Tessa sunk into her chair, sighing contentedly as soothing music played lightly in the background on a phonograph. Finally for the first time that day, she could be at peace. She brought the menu up in front of her face, deep blue eyes above the two tan tiger stripes on each cheek perusing her options for today.

"Good morning, miss. I will be looking after you today."

An unfamiliar voice greeted her. Tessa felt her stomach drop. She lowered her menu and looked up with unease at the Chienthrope young man who smiled down at her. Her favorite cafe, her only cafe, had hired a new employee... and it was... it was... a man.

He blinked for a moment, looking her over. "You look familiar..." He mused unprofessionally, squinting at her.

Were Chienthropes color blind like dogs? Ugh, it didn't matter. Of course she looked familiar, she looked familiar to all men in this terrible 'city of adventure.' She could feel the color draining from her skin, the tears threatening to well up in her big, blue, doe-like eyes. Dropping the menu, she pushed past him without a word and scrambled, no, ran out of the building in utmost distress.

Out the door, into the road, down the street, around the corner, and slam, onto the ground. Tessa thought about how her white dress must have been stained with dirt, or worse, torn. She thought about her delicate hands and how they must be riddled with scrapes. But mostly she thought of how her favorite place had hired a man. Tessa looked up at what, or whom to be exact, she had ran into. The biggest pair of tits she had ever seen in her life caught her eye. She never expected to be so relieved by a pair of large, supple breasts! The girl had red hair, too red hair. Green eyes like a cat's, though they didn't make her look smart like most cats. She was cute, though. Was she wearing a... nothing at all?

"Thank goodness," Tessa sighed, shoving aside the buxom Cat Person's nudity, and instead embracing the fact that the person she ran into had a vagina.

Looking up at the girl, she noticed the tan-furred cat ears atop her head of red hair and the long, bushy, tan, and ringed cat tail swaying behind her. Yup. Totally naked. Yup. Totally busty. Yup. Totally still standing even though Tessa herself had been floored. Maybe her tits acted as natural air bags?

The ginger Cat Person bent forward, seemingly unaware of the way her massive breasts hung down and swayed from side to side (though Tessa was very aware), as she offered the War Tiger a hand. The buxom girl seemed bright and innocent, almost childishly so, and it made Tessa feel at ease even as the streets were starting to fill with an uncomfortable maze of walking, breathing obstacles.

"Hello."

She wasn't sure if it was normal to greet someone after running into them and still lying on one's back. Or to seem so relieved about the incident. But she took the stranger's hand and attempted to elegantly clamber to her feet. Standing, she couldn't help noting that, compared to her own 145cm height, this Cat Person was a giant at 175cm, and she wasn't even going to mentally acknowledge the girl's giant rack when Tessa's own breasts would curve inward if they were any flatter. The War Tiger was quick to grab the hem of her dress and examine the fabric for rips and frays. A little dusty. Maybe it wasn't doomed for the trash just yet.

She looked up, seeing the ginger Cat Person gazing at her with a childish curiosity.

"No, no. It was my fault. I was running from the- from the... ahh," Tessa stammered.

The redhead reached to scratch at her own chest and Tessa felt her eyes trailing downward. It wasn't that she wanted to stare, it's just the other girls breasts were so- her face went red. She looked quickly around in various directions that were anything but the voluptuous pair of... Gods damn, how did she even grow those?

Realizing that the Cat Person had yet to speak, Tessa offered her tiny hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tessa Thompson. I can't help noticing you're na... I mean, I couldn't stop myself from noting that you're not wearing any..." Tessa trailed off.

She was trying to show that she was actually looking at the redhead and not... staring. She hadn't thought of it before she half-asked, but maybe the girl had just escaped a rape or mugging? Wait, what if she was some kind of sexual deviant? Maybe she was dangerous! Tessa began to feel uneasy, but at least the Cat Person was clearly a girl.

When she didn't accept the War Tiger's offer for a handshake, Tessa withdrew her hand "Uh... Nevermind. What's your name, anyway?"

Tessa followed the nude Cat Person's gaze and noticed an Elven man pass by her at an uncomfortable perimeter. She could feel the peach fuzz on the back of her neck stand up one by one.

"Ahhh." She scooted closer to the redhead for safety. Crazy or not, she would make an efficient barrier.

"Say, do you live close?" Tessa asked anxiously. "We really should get you home to get, um... dressed."

She eyed every passing stranger with unease, who were likewise staring uneasily at the tiny War Tiger hiding behind the statuesque, curvy, completely naked Cat Person. Tessa side stepped to the left, out of the way of a Dwarven man.

"Dressed?"

The word was questioning. Did she... not know what being dressed was? Had she never worn clothes before? Was she a nudist?!

"Pervert..." Tessa muttered under her breath, just about involuntarily.

"Pervert?"

Wait... Now that she'd heard the redheaded nudist say a grand total of two words instead of one, she was beginning to get something. She sounded like she had trouble speaking. Had she... never spoken the common tongue before? Or... never spoken at all?

In retrospect, the strange redheaded feline with huge boobs and no clothes did seem to be a little too curious and innocent to have been... Oh, no, she was just so innocent. She probably didn't even realize that being naked was... not appropriate in public. How could anyone have taken advantage of such a sweet, maybe not too bright, pretty young... Tessa's eyes trailed downward to the Cat Person's breasts.. Oh, yeah. That was how. The world just wasn't fair. A great injustice had been done, but regardless, this blind, deaf, dumb, buxom redhead needed her help, and she'd have to tap into any latent nurturing instincts she could possibly have and just think of this incredibly curvaceous feline as some kind of injured bird.

Realizing she needed some kind of spark to set off those latent motherly tendencies, she grabbed hold of the ginger's hands and cradled them in her own. "I promise to overcome my fear and maintain your innocence even though we've only just met!" Maybe that was a little dramatic. She stared intensely up into the girl's bright green, cat-like eyes for exactly 2.3 seconds before her face started to burn as bright as her new acquaintance's voluptuous locks. Shaking off the odd feelings making eye contact with those cat-like eyes stirred in her, the War Tiger decided they would go straight to this bimbo cat's house, demand whoever she lived with to let her in, stare them down, and say-another Dwarven man nearly bumped into her. Tessa inched to one of the injured bird's sides and locked arms with her. Maybe it was better they tackle the issue of clothes first?

Not wanting to deal with finding this tall, curvaceous housecat's house considering the fact the streets were rapidly filling up and the ginger's nudity was becoming the focus of a lot of stares, Tessa gave the girl a tug pulling her down the street. She was had barely noticed she was still, in a way, clinging.

"Okay, come with me, Naked Girl. I'm taking you to my apartment and finding you something to wear." A quick glance at that bobbing rack and their drastic difference in height. "I doubt I have anything that'll fit you, but maybe something of my brother's will."

Her apartment was farther than she would have liked to walk at that time, but it might have been bearable with the company, even if that company was as naked as the day she was born.

Being met with surprisingly little resistance, Tessa began dragging the redhead along in an awkward zigzag through the streets to her apartment that she shared with her brother. Sighing, she glanced over her shoulder, momentarily captivated by the rhythmic bouncing of those G-cups, but tearing her deep blue eyes off them long enough to meet the Cat Person's bright green ones. She was being rude.

"You still haven't told me. What's your name?"

"Name?"

"Yeah. You know. Your name. A name is what you're called. Name. Ring a bell?"

"Ring a... bell."

The telltale sign of a new day dawning sounded just over a nearby rooftop, causing the statuesque feline to jump, her tail poofing in fright. Tessa stopped, turning all the way around to look at her. Wow, no shame at all to be naked in public like this, huh?

"What's wrong? That was just a rooster. It was crowing because the sun's just about done rising. You know, a rooster?"

"Rooster?"

"Yeah, a rooster. Now, what's your name?"

"Rooster... name..."

"Yeah, name. So it _does_ ring a bell?"

"Rooster... ring a bell."

"Uh... I-Is that your name?"

"Rooster ring a bell!" she answered, smiling as if proud of herself.

"Wait, your name is actually Rooster... Ring-a-wha?"

"Rooster Ring-a-bell!" She asserted, nodding in a determined manner.

"Rooster... Ringabelle? Uhh... Not what I'd have picked for you, but if that's your name, that's your name, I guess..."

Tessa felt 'Rooster's' hand leave her. Turning, the War Tiger gasped and covered her eyes slightly. She was pretty sure by this point her face was permanently red. Rooster was stalking after a bright blue butterfly like a cat on the hunt, crouched down with her tail in the air, and everyone, including Tessa, got an eyeful. Not unlike the young man waiting patiently at the door for his date, her mouth dropped on appearance of... well, in this case, Rooster's backside. It explained the gawking from passing strangers and maybe a few giggles. Rooster probably just thought all the smiles were because people were friendly and happy and everything in the world was good and right.

To be honest, Rooster kind of reminded her of a child that wandered into strangers' wagons and carriages at the promise of candy. Speaking of which...

"Rooster! Don't wander off like that!" Tessa snapped.

She was so concerned with getting inside she hadn't considered the fact that she had invited a stranger into her home. Rooster hardly seemed to be a threat, but people were deceiving. The honest truth was, if this girl was wandering around town with no clothes and not being able to speak the common tongue (or at all?), where did she come from? Where was she before? Orario didn't exactly have a long history. It didn't even exist until the Dungeon appeared, drawing in people of all races and all different countries and cultures, coming here to become Adventurers and Supporters. No one came here unless they were hoping to make it big. So... would someone around town even recognize Rooster?

Tessa's scolding to the Cat Person fell on deaf ears. The War Tiger's deep blue eyes softened. No... this girl was helpless. She needed her. Tessa smiled. Uneasily, but a smile none the less.

Tessa walked up and grabbed Rooster's hand before she could pounce on the butterfly, pulling her back along. She slowed her pace down from nearly a jog to a brisk walk. The comfort of having someone so close to her put her at ease. It was fate! Fate that the stupid cafe hired a stupid man so she would go running out of the building and slam into this girl, because this girl needed to be slammed into!

Or something like that. It was clear Rooster would end up right where she started off otherwise. Naked in the streets. She had to protect this girl. It really wasn't much farther to the apartment she shared with her brother. She had avoided the long way through an alleyway she had taken earlier. Rooster might be more likely to recognize something out in the open anyway .

"Anyway, I'm Tessa, like I said."

"Like I said?"

"No, Tessa."

"Tessa?"

The War Tiger sighed. "Yeah. That's my name."

"Tessa! Tessa! Tessa!"

Swapping their position around with surprising ease, Rooster clung onto Tessa's tiny arm as they walked in a hug, pressing the girl's limb against her bare, ample chest. In fact, had Tessa not been avoiding people on the street, and had Rooster not been stark naked, it would've honestly looked like two people on a date walking while the girl hugged her boyfriend's arm. Tessa understandably felt her head explode in a burst of steam.

Mental Checklist

First, find Rooster some clothes

Second, try to find someone who recognizes her

The Guild would have been her first thought, maybe even an information-type Familia. But the next best thing was somewhere where information circulated. Maybe the Hostess of Fertility? That meant people... Tessa stared blankly at Rooster as she thought, glancing down at the ginger's breasts only to have the extra soft padding against her bare arm register in her head all over again, her face going as red as a tomato. She sighed and looked as far into the other direction as possible. She wouldn't have a bra to fit those monsters, not when she was a 28AAAA and those melons had to be in the F range...

A passing stranger bumped into her. She didn't notice him, only muttering a "Sorry," as she continued onward, her A-cup angst and the softness of the two huge pillows against her arm distracted her from even her debilitating androphobia, agoraphobia, and verminophobia.

"I wish I had some way to communicate with you, Rooster. Don't you have any family, friends? Where were you going? How old are you, even?" She wondered calmly, more to herself than to the girl who clearly could barely talk.

Like a kid in a candy store, the Cat Person's bright green eyes gazed around at the stone buildings, all of different sizes, clearly finding the place absolutely beautiful. And, as if having an epiphany, Tessa realized... Huh... The architecture of Daedalus Street WAS kinda beautiful, in an odd way...

Come to think of it... Rooster was treating everything she saw like a first snow. Tessa had gotten so used to the variety in the population she hadn't really paid attention to the various races, either. The War Tiger took a moment to observe the passing people. The occasional Spirit stuck out. Dwarves, Elves, Pallums, Chienthropes, Runarls, Hume Bunnies, there was a large variety of races that looked pretty similar to each other save for differences like animal parts and body structure... She couldn't bring herself to meet eyes with the male gender of any of them. Even some of the more gender neutral-looking Spirits and androgynously feminine Elves made her flutter in another direction. It only occurred to her that Rooster must have also grabbed attention for the fact of what she was. Other races probably found Cat People extremely attractive in a... fetish-y sense? No, more like... cuddly sense? Or maybe extremely ugly since some people just didn't like cats? Then again, this cat had quite the dynamite figure, and was completely nude.

Tessa frowned. All the more reason to look after Rooster for the time being. Didn't want her becoming a victim. She found herself feeling possessive of the ginger even though they had only just met, and at the same time, she was jealous of her figure. Wanting to take her mind off the huge pair of tits that her arm was currently wedged between, Tessa tilted her head back to see the sun was finally reaching its mid-morning position, glaring angrily at her, threatening to burn the both of them as it rapidly warmed the brisk spring morning.

They rounded the corner, a dozen similar looking buildings all several stories high crowding the streets. A living district, that's what Daedalus Street was. Tessa rounded the corner and took the east way stairs up that led up into the building. She pulled her key chain from the side pocket of her dress, the ring of keys jingling pleasantly as she sorted through them.

"We're here," she said as they entered a hallway and stopped at an apartment door.

Tessa undid one lock after another, rattling down the side of the door with several keys, passing the third lock and finally stopping at the fifth one. She pulled what appeared to be a hair pin from her mass of curls and popped it into the hole on the final lock. The door clicked happily and she pushed it open.

"Please take off your-" Wait, Rooster wasn't even wearing shoes. Never mind, it didn't matter. She could clean the floors later. Yeah, later. She let Rooster in and promptly locked only the third lock down.

Her house still smelled faintly of coffee and floral perfume. Compared to the brisk springtime morning air outside, it was quite a bit warmer in her apartment due to the Magic Stone-powered heater. Magic Stone lanterns illuminated the apartment, despite the window on the far wall. Her floors were a dark grey wood, everything else from the floor up, her counters, her cupboards, her furniture, was all white. It was small, though. The kitchen and living room were combined into a single room but still surprisingly fancy for Daedalus Street. Simple and elegant.

She didn't keep a lot of knick knacks. They were just clutter, anyways. A sofa, a bookshelf, a table, chairs... A small bathroom and two separate bedrooms. Most importantly, everything was meticulously clean. Her skin crawled at the idea of the mess another person might bring into her home. Well, aside from her brother. He tried his best to live up to her verminophobia standards, but she still found herself obsessively scrubbing things when he was done.

"My bedroom is just off to the side" She nodded to the little doorway. Her bedroom would be similar in appearance, white bedding, dresser, mirror. "Just don't enter the room next door, that's my brother's bedroom." Even SHE didn't dare enter it.

"There's a closet to the right, try to find something that fits decently for now. Though, I'm afraid because of your proportions we might have to get you something specially made later... Oh, and the really weird looking clothes are costumes for work... I wouldn't suggest those for wandering around town in any of them."

Despite her fear of men, Tessa was known around town for looking like a little porcelain doll in terms of being hauntingly beautiful, not to mention her deep blue eyes and curly, golden blonde hair. She made money working in a maid cafe, but due to her intense androphobia, she only did things like clean and prepare drinks and food, leaving interacting with customers to the other maid waitresses, but customers still enjoyed looking at her from a distance. So she housed very basic clothing, loose, light, flowy, to deal with the weather conditions by day, and then some not so appropriate work outfits. That maid waitress uniform was pretty revealing. If not for her complete lack of any curves to speak of, it would've been a wardrobe malfunction magnet.

Tessa slipped out of her sandals very carefully and placed them against the wall, meticulously straightening them. She noted the dirt on her dress. She would need to change, too...The floor felt nice under her bare feet as she crossed to the Magic Stone fridge. From the fridge she pulled a glass jug, pink liquid sloshing about in the container with bits of fruit and mint. She pulled two cups from a cupboard and poured the flavored water, but a drop escaped to the counter. Tessa felt her hair stand up on end at the sight of the offending pink drop. Filthy, filthy, filthy!

"And try not to make a m-m-mess!" She snapped at her Cat Person guest.

Turning to look at Rooster, the ginger stood there unabashed, completely comfortable, and totally exposed, like it was the most natural and socially acceptable thing in the world. It really baffled the War Tiger. And even worse, she made no move to go upstairs to Tessa's bedroom and get dressed. Instead, she wandered around examining the apartment like it was something completely new to her. Turning to Tessa, and making no move whatsoever to cover her shame, she smiled.

"Tessa! Rooster Ringabelle!" She chirped.

This girl... gave entirely new meaning to 'empty-headed.' What was that phrase? I smile because I have no idea what's going on?

Tessa smiled, though, herself. This girl was amusing in a way. She turned to face Rooster with a cup in each hand. The cups hit the floor with a clink and rolled across the ground, pink water splashing against the floor and splattering up at her dress, spreading out over the floor and between her toes. Her mouth fell open. The Cat Person had climbed onto her clean white sofa with her dirty feet and hands, kneading it as happy as a housecat and as naked as one, too!

She must have been red from the tip of her toes to the tops of her tiger ears, watching the curvaceous ginger's massive mammaries swing back and forth with her kneading motions, occasionally causing an anatomical reaction of a new level when she spun around in place. What was worse, aside from the fact she'd have to spend hours cleaning that sofa, was that the drapes were open and the window was right there!

"R-R-Rooster!"

She practically skated across the floor leaving a trail of wet footprints behind her, snatching a decorative throw blanket from the back of a sitting chair. With a single sloppy sliding step, her foot slipped across the floor and swept out from under her. Rooster, as if seeing what was happening and a look of concern flashing across her freckled face, dived like a jumping cat to try and catch her. Woosh, she was colliding with Rooster... again, for the second time that day.

Flump, they were both on the floor this time. The blanket flipped up into the air and parachuted down onto them. Her heart was thumping in her chest and her entire body trembled. It wasn't Rooster's fault, she just didn't know any better. Still, she wasn't unpleasant to look at... Tessa swallowed hard as her eyes trailed the delicate line of Rooster's collarbone, and up the line of her neck. With a grimace, she clenched her right hand, finding her fingers sunken into breast flesh so deep it must have been inches from fresh air to her fingers. Geeze, so soft, like a marshmallow! She hung her head in defeat, her thick, curly hair draping over the two of them like a golden wall.

"Rooster... people generally don't walk about in front of other people dirty and naked... unless they are..."

She felt like her face was on fire. She tried to remember ever having been this near to another unclothed human being. The blanket draped across her back, one hand pressed against the floor beside Rooster, the other on that massive hunk of meat she called a breast. For a single fleeting second, she wondering if they looked like...

"...lovers..."

Tessa met Rooster's bright green eyes with a heavy, wide-eyed stare, the ginger Cat Person looking back with a vacant, airheaded smile.

Pap. Tessa and Rooster both turned to the window. In front of it stood a young man. At 190.5cm tall, his muscled body showed well through the cream-colored sleeveless tunic he wore, fastened with a black belt. His hands and feet were both clad in brown leather gloves and boots, a bag slung over his shoulder by a black cord. His hair was a medium silver color, long and flowing down to his mid-back in a low-set, twine-tied ponytail, the hair atop his head rather spiky. The silver-furred ears among the spikes and the bushy tail protruding from a hole in his tunic showed he was a Werewolf, along with his wolf-like golden eyes. That was her brother, likely having just popped by to drop off some things during one of his courier runs, always one to use the window to avoid the locks on the doors.

"Uh... Ian! W-Welcome ho-"

In a flash, Ian's bag was dropped on the floor, throwing Tess and the blanket off the Cat Person below them. Tessa landed with a slump against the nearby kitchen counter, looking as Ian lifted Rooster by the throat and slammed her into the nearest wall. The ginger feline had the wind knocked out of her, struggling to cry out despite the air cut off to her windpipe via the masculine hand grabbing her by the throat. The Werewolf bared his fangs, snarling as his golden eyes glared at what his territorial instincts likely perceived as an intruder and threat to his young sister, his pack, and his den.

"Ian! Stop! That's just Rooster! Rooster Ringabelle! She's a friend! I invited her here! She's a guest!" Tessa cried to her older brother.

Ian didn't let up, flat-out growling at the Cat Person as he suspended her against the wall by her neck.

"N-N-No... Ssstop! Pl-ease!"

Tessa's eyes widened. Did Rooster... just speak? To the War Tiger's surprise, Ian released her, letting the Cat Person fall to the floor, coughing and wheezing. Tessa ran to Ian, wrapping her hands around his waist to try and calm him down. He may have released the intruder but he was still really worked up.

Peeking out from behind her brother, Tessa gazed at the stark naked Cat Person with worry.

"Are you okay, Rooster? And did you just... speak?"

"Tessa! Tessa..." The ginger rasped.

The War Tiger only sighed, tightening her 'cooldown hug' around her older brother.

-Trapped without memories in a world I didn't understand...

Standing at the edge, staring down into the abyss...

I didn't want to go forward, but I couldn't go back...-

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Omake

Tessa sighed, watching Rooster sit at their kitchen table. With her older brother far too territorial to let their guest wear his clothes, the Cat Person had to make due with a towel, since any of Tessa's outfits, even a skirt and top separate, simply were too small for her in terms of... circumference.

But that wasn't the problem. Ian was gone right now. Where? He was... picking up some take-out.

"More, please."

It seemed that Rooster's cry for help when Ian was strangling her wasn't just a fluke. The ginger was starting to pick up little words here and there. She couldn't make full conversation, but she was starting to be able to request things. So far? Food. And lots of it.

"More, please."

With a sigh, Tessa went to get her another bowl of white rice. The War Tiger had NEVER seen anyone eat this much, not even a Boaz. It seemed, though, that Ian attacking Rooster had wizened the Cat Person up in a big way. She wasn't all smiles, curiosity, and first snow anymore. Her older brother's act of violent aggression seemed to have triggered a more realist, down-to-earth shift in her disposition. Honestly, Tessa found this more calm, considerate version of Rooster less endearing, but easier to be around.

"More, please."

Tessa had taken Rooster to the bathroom and given her a thorough, complete, and platonic scrubbing. Yes, totally platonic. There was no jealousy, admiration, curiosity, or touching resulting from the above going on in that bath. Tessa had just gotten Rooster in there, washed her hair, and gone to extreme measures to make sure every inch of her voluptuous, modelesque body was free of any possible specks of dirt. Purely cleanliness, no curious inspecting or prodding going on in that bathroom, no sir.

"More, please."

She... really hoped Ian would get back soon. She was almost out of rice. Since it was clear now that Rooster had learned enough words to make some vague communication, the Cat Person had perfect and true amnesia. While Rooster Ringabelle wasn't, in fact, her name, it would have to do for now. She could only pray Rooster simply hadn't eaten in a long time before she woke up. Otherwise she'd have to divert some of her and Ian's budget from cleaning supplies to food. And the War Tiger wouldn't have that.

"More, please."

Tessa's eyes drifted downward. Wow... that cleavage must have been a foot long and a foot deep.

"Adjust your towel, first, please."

"Okay."

Wiping the blood from her nose, Tessa refilled her guest's bowl. This... would be a long night. Question was... Should she be polite and offer Rooster her bed, or minimize any possible future cleaning by having the half-naked and voluptuous Cat Person sleep on the sofa?

...Do you think she'd object to sharing the bed? Shoot! Tessa! Wipe that drool off your mouth!


End file.
